HG Boarding School
by HeartShapedArrow
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has to go to a new school and make new friends. But what will happen when she meets a certain someone with blond hair and blue eyes. Watch Katniss make the best friends she can ever have and maybe even watch her fall in love! Full of romance and plot twists. Read all the way through and you will no regret it! Oh go on! just read it! Thanks! ***COMPLETE***
1. Excitement and Nerves

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfiction - **_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. This is just I story of my imagination using the characters**! **_

_**Okay, this is my first ever story... I hope you like it! :D by the way the characters are quite out of context but I have tried to use their main traits! But this is based in the time that the main plot of 'The Hunger Games' is, but there is no such thing as the games anymore. So the Everdeen's have more money than in the books, but they are not at all rich.**_

_Katniss' POV_

_**1. EXCITEMENT AND NERVES**_

I lay face down on my pillow, awake, but dreading getting up. I could hear all the beautiful morning sounds, like the birds singing, the miners grunting and stumbling towards the mines and even the faint trickle of water as someone fetches their daily supply of water from the well. They are beautiful sounds, they remind me of home. But I just wish they would SHUT UP! I throw another pillow over my head, in a attempt to block out the noise and it works... a bit. But no pillow can block out the noise of an excited Prim in the morning. She runs in my room, screaming;

"GET UP! TODAY'S THE DAY! COME ON! YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO LAY IN! WE WILL MISS THE TRAIN... Plus, I really think you might want to have a bath...!"

I groan and throw the pillow that is currently on my head, at her. She squeals and ducks out the way.

"OH, IT'S ON!" she yells, before taking and run up and jumping on top of me. After this assault I'm fully awake so I spin over really fast with prim on top of me, causing her to slip of my back to the side and then I grab her before she can roll off the side of the bed and pull her in for a hug. It's not often that I get moments like this with prim, moments of happiness...

"Good morning little duck!" I say. And she replies with: "Good morning to you too!" we both burst into the giggles and after about five minutes I get up and pull her up with me and we go to the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" I ask, but she shakes her head, shes probably thinking the same as me, she's to nervous to eat... Today me and Prim have to go to a new school, (our old one burnt down because a boy called Cinna, who was in my year, liked to play with fire...) the school is called HG Boarding School, neither me nor Prim know what the HG bit stood for, but I don't really care. The Capitol say that every child under the age of 18 has to have a education, so they are sending all the kids from my old school to HG, all expenses paid! This is why prim is excited.

"You really _should_ have a bath." Prim giggles. I sigh and say _"you _should really eat something! You're getting too skinny!" she sighs too, but it's true, she's very thin now... And not the desirable thinness, more like anorexia thinness... I stay and watch her eat a slice of bread and then run upstairs and boil myself some water for a bath and jump in. While in the bath I allow myself to relax and think of the school I'm going too. I think of my dorm and remember that I will get five roommates, I hope they are nice. I would hate to have roommates that I hate, that would make the year horrible. I wonder what the room will be like and if it will have a shower. (I had been in the shower once, when I went to my best friend, Madge Undersea's house, and I spilt soup in my hair so Mr. Undersea let me hop in their shower.)

I think about how we are going to get three square meals a day, the thought makes me smile because Prim is finally going to get the food she needs. I mean, I tried my best to supply food and care for Prim since my dad died and my mum went into shock and stopped moving, but it never seemed to be enough. A little part of me hated my mum for not helping me at the age of twelve to feed and care for myself and an eight year old Prim.

I get out of the bath and wrap a towel around me, clean my teeth, then I walk back to my room and put on some clothes, A purple, red and blue checked blouse unbuttoned over a red tank top and light blue jeans. Then I dab on some foundation to cover up the bags under my eyes, and then decide to put on some mascara and lip gloss to make a good first impression. Then I grab my already packed suit case and my shoulder bag and check my watch, OH NO! We're late! I'm hardly ever late and I DO NOT like the feeling! I rush down stairs and call to Prim, before realising that she is already standing by the door.

"I've been calling for ages!" she says.

"I'm really sorry! Have you got everything?" I ask and she thinks it through for a moment then nods. "Good, lets go!" I say.

Prim smiles and literally skips out the door. I lock the door and follow behind her at a quickly. "COME ON KATNISS! Or we'll miss the train!" she calls to me. I know she's right, so I pick up my pace and by the time we reach the train station I'm running. We run straight through the station and straight onto the platform where we see our train. Prim squeals with excitement and bounds onto the train and down the carriage to find a seat. I follow after her, lugging both of our bags along with me. I put our bags on top of a rack and go and sit across from Prim who starts to jabber like a jabberjay straight away, and she doesn't stop...

This is going to be a a long trip...

_**So there it is... Please review, even if you didnt like it and please tell me if i did anything wrong! I will only carry on the story if you review! Thanks for reading! ;D xx**_


	2. The Great Start

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfiction - **___

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games.

_**Okay, I decided to carry on writing this thank you everyone that has read this! This is quite a long chatper... Xx**_

Katniss' POV

**2. The Great Start**

I was oh too correct. The minutes on this damned train fell like hours! Prim still hasn't stop talking... I wonder if I hit my head hard enough on the window I'll get concussion and pass out...

"Katniss? Katiniss! Are you even listening to me!" she says in an agitated tone.

"um... Yes? You where talking about... Food?" I say lamely.

She stares at me then says "Really? Food? That's the best you can come up with?" she giggles and then starts up an actually interesting convocation about how it will be weird without me around all the time. And before I know it the train is slowing and it pulls up to a station. Prim gets up first and then I follow and we shuffle along the narrow carriage walkway with the other passengers towards the doors. As we get in view of the doors we see what is to be our home and school for the next year. All I think is, big. It's huge! It looks relatively new, unlike almost all the buildings back home. Prim runs ahead when she sees the school and I smile and watch her go, thinking of how happy she will be here.

As Im lost in thought, I don't see the gap between the train and the platform and when my foot stumbles off the train step and onto the platform ledge, only a bit of my tow reaches it and the rest of my leg slips down gap. It hurt, obviously. But I seemed to be one of the only people left on the train so no one saw me. Suddenly I was struck with the thought of the train going with my leg still in the gap and I started to panic. I yelled out for help a few times but no one came, so I tried yanking my leg out. That was a bad idea... As I did it I heard a crack coming from my knee and then felt intense pain. I scream, just like any normal person would, and then someone walks out of the train doors a few doors down and yell again. The figure whips around and sees me.

"PLEASE HELP!" I yell, and the person starts to jog towards me. As they get closer I realise that it was a boy because of his hair and broad shoulders. Then he gets closer and I freeze. Oh please no! I think, it can't be! I suppose having to face him is better than being stuck here... Oh great. He knells down beside me and I look into his bright blue eyes and realise that he looks genuinely concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Im stuck, and I think I might of broken my knee..." I trail off, getting lost in those big blue eyes. Suddenly he takes hold of my leg and gently starts to pull. I grit my teeth and try not to cry as my leg finally gets free.

"Thank you." I say and he just smiles at me.

"Can you walk?" he asks. "I'm Peeta Mellark by that way, your Katniss Everdeen right? I work at the bakery back home." He says.

" I know, and I think so..." I say, but when I try to take a step I fall over into his arms so that I'm staring up into his eyes again.

He grins "Want some help?" he asks and I nod feebly. He helps me up and I put all my wait on him and stumble forward. I don't say anything because it really hurts. I mean it REALLY hurts. He sees my expression and stops.

He seems to debate something in his head because he stops for a minute and stares off into space. Then he comes out of his trance and looks at me. Next thing I know I'm being swept off my feet, (literally!) and into his arms. He holds me in a sort of cradle and I'm glad, I don't think I could stand walking any further.

"Thanks." I whisper, and I wonder if he hears me, but then the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile. He reaches down for my bags and asks,

"So what actually happened?" he asks.

"Well, I was lost in thought thinking of my sister... My sister... Prim... PRIM!" I remember that Prim had walked off on her own. What if something happened to her! What if she didn't make it school! I have to go and see her! I feel Peeta's eyes on my my face and then he must realise that I'm concerned for my sister because he breaks into a jog.

I sigh and think that Prim has to be fine, I mean the school was right in front of her! She couldn't of gotten lost... I try not to think of the main thought in my mind, the one that features kidnapping. I shiver and rest my head on Peeta's chest. This whole situation would be terribly awkward if it wasn't for the circumstances.

It seems like days before we finally reach the school, but in reality it is just a short 15 minutes. When we do reach it, Peeta goes through a door, and into what seems to be a reception. I close my eyes and think of Prim's smile. I then her some muffled squeals as the receptionists see me. Peeta says something to them, something I don't listen to, and then starts walking again. I'm still shivering when Peeta lays me down on a bed, one that I presume is a medical room bed, since it is covered in a plasticky material. That is when I open my eyes and see Peeta sitting on a chair a few feet any. He's soaking wet. Then I realise that I am too. It's must of started to rain when I was in Peeta's arms... I felt save in his arms... Unlike here on this cold bed. I want to jump over to him and have him wrap his arms around me. But I know that that would be inappropriate... So I just lie here and stay still as the nurse checks my leg and I answer her questions. And all the time I feel Peeta's concerned eyes on me.

"You're lucky." The nurse says, she has curly red hair and very pale skin and she looks very friendly. She carries on; "it could of been a lot worse. We will call the Capitol and they will send us some RR, but until then you're just going to have go up to you're dorm and wait..." she trails of seeing the expression on my face. "RR stands for 'RAPID REPAIR' it's an ointment that increases the healing of an injury... I think we will have to get you some BF..." she pauses, "'BONE FIX" as well... That will have to be injected directly into the damaged area... It should take no longer than 3 days for the RR and BF to arrive and after that only 4 days for the bone to heal completely. Until then you may have a wheelchair, to get around with, but try and stay in your dorm as much as possible, and since there are no lessons this week, that shouldn't be that difficult. Now, you may go." She says. She pulls up a wheelchair and Peeta comes over to help me into it. I wish he had to carry me... Then he wheels me to the front desk because we have to sign in. The receptionist is sitting behind her desk, tapping at her computer keyboard with ridiculously long nails. She has bleach blond hair and purple eyes... They have to be contacts... She's wearing a stripy yellow and pink suit with a matching hat on her head. She must be from the Capitol.

"Hello there." she says brightly, "welcome to HG boarding school! Names, if you will!"

"Peeta Mellark"

"Katniss Everdeen."

She type something into her computer and turns back to us. "Thank you. Right, Peeta, you will be in the 3rd building, floor 2, room 7. And Katniss you are also in the 3rd building, but you are on the 15 floor and in room 2." Peeta smiles and I don't really know why... "Here are your school mobile phones they ar-"

"Wait, we get free mobile phones?" Peeta exclaims, cuting the receptionist of mid sentence, she scowls at him. I've heard of these mobile phones before... They are like phones but you can take them around with you...

"Yes, they are to be your means of communication around the school. But if you don't treat them with respect, they will be confiscated." She says. "You will receive your lesson timetable later on in the week, it will be in your dorm mailbox. Here is a folder with all the paperwork you will need. Now, here are your dorm keys. Off you go! I hope you have a great time!" she giggles.

Before Peeta pushes me out the door, I ask her if prim got in safely, and she nods and says that she is in building 1, floor 8, room 6. I smile, thank her and let Peeta push me outside and towards our building and I look through the paperwork. In the folder there is; a map of campus, the school rules, a school activity form, a newsletter, a list of classes and their teachers and a list of important numbers to call if we need them.

I turn to Peeta, "hey, whats your number?" I ask.

"Um," he grins, "let me see," he gets his phone, and reads out his number, still smiling. I save it into my phone, which is actually quite easy to use, and I then tell him mine. We reach building 3 without saying anything else, but Peeta keeps up his smile the whole way. We go in and he walks me to a elevator, which I'm quite excited to use, and punches in 15. The elevator is so fast that there wasn't really time for talking and we reach floor 15 in seconds. We only have to walk a few meters down the hall to get to my door. He puts my bags next to me and then turns to face me.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you round..." Peeta says quietly.

"I guess so..." I reply. He turns and walks down the hall to the elevator.

Just before he gets in I say: "Oh, Peeta" and he turns around, "thank you." I say sincerely, and he smiles,

"I hope your leg gets better." With that he gets in the elevator and the doors close. I sigh. This is going to be a great year... Even if it didn't start out that well...

_**Please remember to review! If you do Peeta will come and carry you when you fall over, but if you don't, he will walk straight past! Thanks for reading! :D xx**_


	3. Meeting New Friends and Old Friends

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfiction - **___

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games.

_**Thank you sooo much if you have continued reading this from the beginning! You're amazing! By the way, Gale and Peeta aren't enemy's in this because Gale doesn't love Katniss. Xx**_

Katniss' POV

_**3. Chapter 3**_

I tear my eyes away from where Peeta just disappeared and onto my door. I reach in my bag and pull out my key. I fit the key in the door and before twisting it, I mentally prepare myself to whats coming. I sigh and turn the key. The door swings open and I put my bags on my lap and roll myself, (with effort) into the room.

The room is big and square. The colour scheme is purple and white. There are five beds, against the same wall, all with a bedside cabinet next to it. Then directly opposite the five beds on the opposite wall are five big white closets and in the space between the beds and the closets is a big oval rug and on the rug is a big purple couch and two purple armchairs that are facing a big TV. All around the walls are shelves and in the corner there are three desks, each with a computer on top. The walls are white, with a few purple circles here and there and the floor is a white carpet, except for the rug, which is purple. All of the beds are quite high, they have white covers and pillows and over the end of the bed is a purple blanket, and purple dressing gown and a purple pair of slippers. There is a door directly opposite where I am, which must be the bathroom. To the right of the bathroom door is a big window with a nice few of the big campus. Everything is big.

As I roll myself further into the room, I notice the only one of the beds is taken. I look around and spot Madge Undersea peeping out the door to the bathroom at me.

"KATNISS!" she says in complete joy.

She runs towards me then stops. "what happened to you?" She whispers. I sigh and tell her the whole story, from getting of the train, to arriving here.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?... Wait a minute... I remember Peeta Mellark.. He used to work at the bakery back home! He's soooo nice! And he has beautiful blond hair..." she trails of so I add, "and gorgeous blue eyes!" she squeals and we continue to talk about Mr. Mellark, which is weird, because if never really gossiped in my whole life... I have talked to Madge about some horrible girls at my old school, but I've never gossiped about boys before! Coming to this place has really changed us.

"I can't believe we are roommates!" Madge squeals,

"I know! It's so exciting!" I reply, in an equally high voice... What is up with me...?

"Tell me about it! I thought I was going to be the only one from district twelve here when you didn't show up, we have no elevens though..." She says as if she sad that we didn't get any elevens.

"How do you know that we haven't got any elevens?" I ask

"Well the trains from the districts come in shifts. The first train on Monday is the district twelve and eleven train. Tuesday is the ten and nine train. Wednesday is the eight and seven train. Thursday is the six and five train. Friday is the four and three train. Saturday is the two and one train. Thinking about it, we're lucky to have two twelves in our dorm. Oh, here's my phone number!" she says brightly and she reads out her number and I save it into my phone and then she does the same to mine.

I smile and she walks to one of the armchairs and flips on the TV. I'm about to go and join her but then I decide to go and look around the bathroom. It's big, about the size of a normal bedroom. One of the walls is completely mirrors and in front of the mirrors are three sinks on top of cabinets. Opposite the sinks on the right are two toilet cubicles and on the left are two shower cubicles. I turn round and look at my self in the full mirror. Urgh. I look horrible! My hair is matted and my clothes are wet but luckily I had waterproof mascara on so it didn't run... I decide to go in the shower, it takes some time because, I have to get out of my wheelchair and grab hold of the handles on the walls and sort of claw my way into the shower, which hurts... A lot. But once I turn on the shower it feels great! Like warm summer rain... I sit with the water running down my body and I turned my mind off.

What felt like minutes later there was a knock on the door that wrenches me back to reality. I sigh and reach up to turn the water off. I drag myself out of the shower and pull a towel around me. I lift myself up into my chair and I roll myself out into the dorm. I look at the clock and see that it is six o'clock already.

"You were in there for 45 minutes! Come on, we have to go and get dinner. I'll wheel you, go get dressed!" she says and I laugh and open my suitcase and put on some dry clothes, a cream sweater and some dark jeans. It takes a while for me to get the jeans on, but I manage. And soon Madge is pushing me down the hall, to the elevator.

We make our way towards the cafeteria talking about how it feels like we've been here for ages already. Finally, we reach the cafeteria and I'm greeted with the delicious smells of meat being cooked on a grill. I like that smell, it reminds me of the summer when I brought down a deer and traded it for beef at the butchers. That was the first day in a very long time that mine and Prim's stomach had been full.

Madge rolls me up to an empty table and pulls up a chair for herself.

"What do you want?" she asks getting up.

"Everything!" I reply and she laughs and walks over to the lunch line.

I sit and look around and spot lots of people I know, since half of the people in this room are from twelve. The cafeteria looks rather empty with only 12 and 11 in it. I look around, but don't spot Prim. She must have come early and already left. Then I meet two blue eyes locked on mine and we hold each others gaze for a few seconds but then his eyes flit back to the boy he's sitting with. Gale! He's sitting with Gale! My old best friend that I used to hunt with before he had to move a year ago! He must have come back just in time to get the district 11 and 12 train!

Suddenly, Peeta and Gale get up and walk over to me!

"Long time no se, Catnip!" he says

"Gale! I haven't seen you in, like, forever!" he walks over to me and gives me a hug, which is awkward because Im sitting down.

"Hey Katniss, you alright?" Peeta asks, smiling.

"I'm alright..." I reply

"Gales my roommate, he told me he knew you! What a coincidence!" he grins

"Peeta told me about your leg... I hope you get better soon!" he says

At that moment Madge gets back, holding two plates of food. She seems to not be able to take her eyes of Gale. Just like I'm having trouble not ogling over Peeta. I laugh and snap my fingers in front of Madge's eyes and she jumps. I laugh again.

"Um... Err... W-would you like to... Sit down?" she asks the guys and I pretend to cough to try and stifle my giggles. It's a wonder she hasn't started to drool over Gale yet!

"Sure!" Peeta says, he's laughing at Madge too. "I'm Peeta by the way. You're Madge Undersee, the mayor of 12's daughter right?" he asks

"Um... Yeah... Nice to meet you!" she says finally tearing her eyes away from gale.

"Hi, I'm Gale. But you probably already knew that." He says, smiling and Madge blushes.

My phone buzzes.

**Madge: FITTY! Xx**

**Me: Calm down! You're starting to drool. Xx**

**Madge: Peeta isn't to bad either! ;) xx**

**Me: Oh shut it! Xx**

I look up to find Peeta's eyes on mine again and I blush but he just smiles. I look down and notice that I have finished my food already. That's weird, I don't remember touching it... I look up again and see that Madge, Gale and Peeta are in mid convocation, so I sit quietly and glance up at the clock. 8:00pm already! Wow, I guess time does fly...

"What about you Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"um yeah...?" I say. And they laugh. I have no idea whats going on. Maybe Prim's right. I do need to work on my listening skills...

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks! Xx**_


	4. Finally

HG Boarding school - A Hunger Games Fanfiction -  HYPERLINK " " 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the hunger games, it is a masterpiece written by Suzanne Collins and it is hers! I am just using the characters in a story of my own.

Remember to review! And you can definitely give me a request and I will try as hard as I can to put it in! As long as its not stupid! And trust me, the romance is coming up soon! Ok, so i found out how to do it, so here you go! Xx

KATNISS' POV

4. Finally

The next day passes quickly because not much happens. I text Peeta and Gale a lot and always smile when text is from Peeta... He and I have decided to be Gale's and Madge's cupids, minus the arrows of love! We have to come up with a plan to bring them together, because it's so obvious that they like each other. But it seems that they are oblivious to that fact.

I still haven't gone to see Prim, but I know that she's fine... I'll just let her take care of herself for a while!

So today's Wednesday and still no more roommates have arrived... So what's today? Oh yeah, eight and seven. Wednesday.

At the moment Im still in bed... Even though it's 10 and I have missed breakfast. Oh well. The lie in is so worth it! In fact, I'm just about to doze off when the door opens. So I pretend to be asleep.

"Are you still asleep you lazy sod!" Madge exclaims quietly. Then she creeps over to me, I can tell by the creak in the floorboards, knowing her she's probably going to try and startle me as I wake up. I then get an idea. I wait until she gets really close, and her face is only inches from mine, (she's probably trying to do the thing where you get really close to someones face while they're asleep and you gently wake them and then they will scream because all they can see is your face when you come back to the real world, I know this, because she did this to me once before, when I went round her house for a sleepover.) she breaths in and just before she can say anything I scream at the top of my lungs, opening my eyes at the same time! Her reaction is hilarious! She Jumps out of her skin and falls back onto the other bed and then rolls to far and ends up falling off the side and crashing onto the floor! I double up laughing and Madge gets up off the floor with hair over her face. She scowls at me but that just makes me laugh more. Im still laughing, so hard in fact that I roll onto my back, not to now that I was already at the edge of my bed. So now it is my turn to tumble off the bed and onto the floor. Then Madge laughs and I couldn't help myself from doing the same.

Madge got up, still laughing, and stumbled her way to our dorm mailbox.

"There's a parcel in her for you!" she calls. Then she chucks the parcel onto my bed. I pull myself up onto my bed, (with great difficulty) and fumbled for the parcel.

"Oh great, It's a needle for my leg and some pills... Do you think you can help, I'm not great with needles..." I say, shakily.

Madge's walks over to me and takes the needle. "Ok, I know how to do this. Right, on five. One," I close my eyes, "two" I try to think of happy thoughts... "three" ok, two more seconds, "FOUR!" she yells and she quickly jabs the needle in to my knee and pushes the plunger.

"Oi! What happened to five! I still wasn't ready!" I yell accusingly.

"Well, doing it that way, means you can't pull out at the last second!" she says calmly.

I scowl at her and she laughs. I pick up the pills and read the label. It says to take one with every meal... Oh no... I cannot take tablets... Well I guess that it will be the person who has to force feed me them's problem...

"Take me to lunch." I say, still angry.

She sighs. "You can't go to lunch in your PJs!" she says.

I'll show her. "Yes I can. Now wheel me to lunch!" I say stubbornly.

She laughs and I drag myself into my chair. She pushes me down to the cafeteria. When we get through the doors, everyone stops talking and stares at me. Oops... Looks like I didn't think this one through... I blush deeply, but keep my head held high. Madge leads me to the table that Peeta and Gale are sitting at but then goes to get our lunches.

"Hi guys!" I say brightly.

"Um... Katniss, " Peeta says, (I get giddy whenever he says my name...)

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" He says looking down at my PJs. His eyes flit back up to meet mine and I smile and blush.

"Um... Yeah... I just needed to show Madge up!" I say. They both chuckle.

Madge returns with our food and sits opposite gale. He smiles and Madge blushes a deep red.

"Remember, you have to take you pills after lunch..." Madge says

"I'm going to warn you now, I can't take pills easily..." as I say it I realise what an understatement that is... Last time I had to take a pill, it was Prim that had to force feed me it. Lets just say, she ended up with multiple bruises by the time I had swallowed...

"Oh great... If its anything like the jab, guys, I'm gonna need your help..." she sighs

"Fine by me." Gale says

"Happy to help!" Peeta says cheerfully. "When? Where?"

"Now but not here... Come back to our dorm." she says, causing everyone on the table to blush, except Gale

10 minutes later we arrive at our dorm an not a second after I'm wheeled through the door, both of the guys grab me and pin me to the floor. Gale pins down my legs and Peeta takes my arms. He's right over my face. He starts talking soothing words that I don't hear, cause I know what's coming. I thrash about, be careful of my leg, and start to scream thinking of that cold dry thing they are going to force down my throat. Madge comes over and pours some water in my mouth, flings in the pill and clamps her hands down over over both my breathing holes, thinking they have won. Think again. Peeta and Gale loosen their grips, their mistake. I lift my arm, lightning fast and (really sorry Madge!) punch Madge in the arm with all the force I can master. She yelps and falls to the side and I'm about to spit the rancid thing out when I hear Gale say something to Peeta and suddenly all I can see is his face. He smiles and the next thing I know, his lips are on mine. I close my eyes in complete bliss. I realise that this is what I have been longing for since Peeta put me down onto the medical room bed. His lips are soft and gentle. I kiss him back with longing for more and think of a second reason not to swallow this pill. If I do, Peeta will no doubt break the kiss and that is the last thing I want to happen. But then I feel someone's had come and block my nose, they means that both of my air passages are occupied... I carry on kissing him until my body has no air in it at all then I am forced swallow. Urgh, it's HORRIBLE! Blurrrr! The cold thing slivers down my throat, leaving it tight and closed up.

Peeta pulls away, allowing me to breath, but all I an do is splutter: "y-you... G-guys... Are h-horrible!" I say, but they just laugh... "except you Peeta!" I add and I pull him in for a hug. I sigh and he wraps his arms around me.

"Finally." he whispers.

I told you the romance was coming soon! Now, do you think that I should make my story more about Katniss and Peeta's romance, or Katniss' social life and such? Review! Thank you everyone!


	5. The Plan or Two In One Day

HG boarding school - A Hunger Games Fanfiction - HYPERLINK " "

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games.

I have decided to focus mostly on the romance, but there will the a lot about her friends too! Thank you so much to all those people hoe favourited me! Im going to start doing this thing that if you favourite, or review my story, i will put down your name: (in order of the earliest to the the latest, plus I will put a comment if your review really meant something to me, even though they all do!)

SweetLoveOfMine (I want to thank you the most, for being my first favourite! But I still think you're all really amazing!)

Fashionaddict22

ChelseaMarie101 (my first reviewer! Thank you, thank you, thank you!)

Nelly94 (my second and third reviewer! THANK YOU! )

Hannah TGH

Weave5

Princessjagger

Mahola

SilentMockingjay

LeslieMellark

Qkelly820

Lexia Clark

Beekay111

TheWildFrenchie

SamAnne112

ChelseaMarie101

Tonygirl

Emockinhjay

If i missed you out or spelt your name wrong Im really sorry! You are all really amazing! Love ya! I really hope to have more names to put up next time! I wrote this midday on saturday, so if you reviewed/favourited this after then i'll put you in the next chapter! Ok here is my new chapter. I have decided to listen to Nelly94 and make the romance and social a balance. Tell me if you don't agree... I might put up a poll if enough people review...

Katniss' POV

5. The Plan or Two in one day

I smile. I am genuinely touched by his word. To express this, I pull him in closer. He buries his face I my hair and I think I can feel him smile against my head. I close my eyes, wishing that I could stay here, in Peeta's arms, forever. He doesn't pull away, and neither do I. So we continue this blissful moment for a while.

Someone behind me coughs. Peeta turns around to look at that person, but keeps his arm around my waist so that we are sitting side by side.

"Yes?" He asks innocently.

We all laugh but after a few minutes the guys get up and make their way towards the door.

"Oh, please stay!" I say to Peeta, putting on my best pouty face.

"I don't know... What if someone new joins our dorm today and we're not there..." He says hesitantly.

"Gale?" I say, sadly

He looks over at Madge, then turns to Peeta, "Come on mate! What harm can it do! Anyway, if you stay you can spend quality time with your new girlfriend!" he says mockingly. Both I and Peeta blush, but before Peeta can change his mind, Gale flings himself onto our couch and flips on the TV. Madge then joins him.

I take Peeta's hand gently and lead him to my bed. I sit down, cross legged, and motion for him to do the same. Once he has I lean in close and he freezes. I get up close to his ear, so that my cheek brushes his, and whisper:

"We need to get them together..." i look at Madge and Gale, "And ideas?"

He grins and whispers in my ear, "how about, some time later in the week, you invite me and Gale over and we then leave and lock the two of them together for a while?"

I laugh, causing Madge to turn around and raise her eyebrow at me. Then I come up with an idea so simple it just might work!

"How about, you text Gale and I text Madge saying that the other one of them told me how much they like them, and that they should make a move!" I whisper.

"Sounds good! Let's do it now!" he whispers back

We both get out our phones and I begin to write my text:

Me: OMG! Peeta just told me that gale is totally into you! You should so make a move! ;) Xx

Madge: REALLY? No way! :O Xx

Me: Yes way! Now, do it! Xx

Madge: I don't know... It sounds a bit risky... :/ Xx

Me: Oh, go on! :) Xx

Madge: Nah... If its meant to be it will happen! :) Xx

I sigh "She said no..." I whisper.

"Gale did too..." He whispers back.

"Any more ideas?" I asks

"Love potion?" He whispers, grinning. I laugh again.

I'm thinking really hard now but I seriously can't think anything... Oh I got one! "How about we get these things that-" I get cut off by our door swinging open.

The girl that stands there has flowing dark hair that stops just under her shoulder blades, wide set hazel eyes and a sort of mischievous look about her...

"Alright? I'm Johanna Mason, your new roommate... I thought the guys and girls weren't aloud to dorm together?" She says boldly.

I get up go walk over to her, "hiya, I'm Katniss Everdeen, and no, these guys are just visiting!" I say.

Then Madge gets up and walks over to her, "Hi! Im Madge Undersee! We're both from twelve, where are you from?" she asks formally.

"Seven. Nice to meet you!" she walks past us, over to the bed next to mine, the one Madge fell over this morning. "Hey," she says to Peeta while putting down her her bags. "Hey, I'm Peeta Mellark." He says

Johanna then looks me and mouths, "Nice one!" she laughs, and I blush, and so does Peeta.

I walk back over to Peeta, sit down next him, link my arm through his and rest my head on his broad shoulder. Johanna laughs again.

"Don't worry! Not my type!" she says too me, and I find myself relived for some reason. Then I get an idea, I whisper it to Johanna and she does it immediately... She gets up and travels over to gale and sits opposite him. Rather close... She looks him over, sort of flirty like.

She then calls to Madge, "This one however... You might want to keep him close!"

Madge's face goes bright red with both rage and embarrassment. She stands there for a bit, so Johanna takes it one step further, she leans right up close to Gale, so that her nose is just inches away from his. That's when something inside Madge snaps. She storms over to Gale and without pausing for even a second, she bends forwards and kisses him, full on the lips. Gale hesitates for a minute, but then pull Madge down so shes sitting next to him, he then places his hands on her hips and Madge buries hers in his hair. They continues like this for a while. Johanna gets up and sort of swaggers over to us. I high five her and so does Peeta.

"Nice one! Who thought it up?" he asks

"That would be me...!" I say, rather proudly.

"It was very risky... But it worked! At least they wont bug us anymore!" he says smiling.

"They won't be able too. They are too glued to each others faces!" she says, and we all laugh.

Johanna gets up and swaggers away to the bathroom, leaving me and Peeta here alone... I turn so I'm facing him and he smiles.

"What?" I ask and he just leans in and kisses me, putting his arms around my back, pulling me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck, so he can't go. We stay in this very position for while and only break away when Johanna walks back in making sicky noises. We all laugh! I turn back too Peeta.

"Two in one day!" I say smiling.

"Has it really only been a day... It feels so much longer."

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I was thinking of pairing Johanna up with Mitchell, (as the same age as her!) because she has no distinct match... What do you think... If you do have a match tell me! Thanks for reading! Xx


	6. The WAr of the Bathroom

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfiction - **____**.**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games.

_**Thank to everyone that has reviewed and favourites and alerted!**_

_**Silver Evenstar**_

_**Maleegoff**_

_**Kersa13**_

_**Chihuahua Rocks **(I always thourght pills were romantic! Lol!)_

_**Gigi Lamont**_

_**Ilovehouseofnigh**_

_**VMars lover**_

_**Fasionaddict **(I love the Gadge bit to!)_

_**Ezria-Forever 2009**_

_**Hungergamesfan315**_

_** . **_

_**HungerGamesFANatic13**_

_**Your all FANTASTIC! Xx**_

_Katniss POV_

_**6. The War of the Bathroom**_

Today for dinner is a sort of slop... But hey, food is food right? I eat all of mine quickly, while everyone else just sort of stares at there's, probably thinking its going to jump up and kill them. Well, actually, Gale eats his quickly, like me, he never lets food go to waste, I mean, we've eaten enough of Greasy Sae stuff, so we can definitely hold this down. I suppose Peeta had a nice, foodful, upbringing, since he worked at the bakery... And Madge definitely would have never had to eat this stuff back home, being the mayors daughter and what not. As for Johanna, she stares at the bowl for a while, shrugs and begins to gobble it down.

In case you haven't noticed, I've stopped using my wheelchair. I can walk! Though I do have a very bad limp, but it doesn't hurt that much anymore! I know this sound horribly cliché but that medicine from that Capitol is just like magic! It feels great, being able to walk on my own again! And even though I only had that jab 6 hours ago, it's really improved my bone!

"So, what happened actually to your leg?" Johanna says motioning to my limp

"It's, sort of a long story... When I was getting off the train, well let's just say the gap sneaked up on me..." I say timidly. She chortled.

"Brainless!" She smirks. And that is how the nickname was born.

After dinner we go back to our dorm room. The guys don't come with us though... They said its a rule that Males can't go in a Females dorm room after 8:00pm and vice versa. It had been on the rule sheet that I was given... I really should read that soon...

So anyway, we get to our dorm and once inside Johanna starts to unpack, something me and Madge hadn't got round to yet. Well I guess now is as good a time as any. I slouch over to my suitcase and open it fully. Grr, there's loads in here! It's going to take me forever! Why did I have to pack so- I get cut of mid thought because Johanna yells:

"NOW!" She lunges for me and tackles me to the floor. I look up to see Madge staring over me with a glass of water in one hand and a tiny white rectangle in the other. Shit. I forgot this was coming! I struggle with Johanna on top of me but she pins down my arms by my sides and she's sitting on my legs. She moves forward so she's right in my face. Now her feet are pinning down my legs.

"So Madge tells me you're not good at taking pills. Now, we're going to need you to be a good girl and do what we say, because there's no bread boy to kiss you now" she says.

I struggle harder, but with no avail. Madge bends down and pours the water in mouth, like last time, then drops the pill in too. No sooner than when the horrible thing hits my tongue, Johanna clamps her hands over my nose and mouth. I struggle, trying to knock her off of me, but she so damn heavy! I try to bite her hand but she doesn't even flinch. Eventually all of my air is gone. I am forced, yet again to swallow that gruesome thing and yet again I feel my throat close up. I have a feeling that I will never get used to this...

Johanna gets off me and laughs.

"Boy, were you right Madge!" She says facing Madge. She then turns to me, "Sorry about that, by the way!"

I huff and go back to unpacking and see that Madge and Johanna do the same. It's actually quite easy. I find a home for everything, and then slide my suitcase under my bed.

I don't really know what to do now... It's 9:00pm, but I'm not tired at all. I see Madge go and lie on her bed and pull out a huge book that she then starts to read. I look around, searching for Johanna and spot her disappearing into the bathroom, probably going to have a shower. I decide to do the same so I go and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she says through the door.

"Me! I wanted to have a shower? Can I go in the other one?" I ask.

"Yeah! Of course, just wait till I get in!" she calls

I wait until I hear her shower turn on, then I slip through the door and strait into the other shower. I quickly take of my clothes and hang then over the left side of the purple wooden shower wall. I turn on my shower and sigh in contentment as the water gets hot. I grab the bar of soap and wash up! The bubbles form on my skin and I laugh, scrape them off and toss them over into Johanna's shower. I hear her squeal and I can't help but laugh. Suddenly loads of shampoo bubbles rain down on my head. Now I squeal! And I hear Johanna laugh from her shower. This means war! Just you wait. I think. Then i grab the conditioner bottle and squirt out its contents onto Johanna. She screams and laugh so hard I'm struggling for breath! I don't understand what she's doing now, She's come out of her shower, leaving it on. I can hear her feet padding on the floor, then I hear or toilets flush and I still don't understand what she's doing. Just then my shower water becomes scolding! I scream and jump from foot to foot (which is murder on my knee!) I quickly turn off the shower, pull my towel around me and hop out of the shower. Johanna laughs at me and I scowl back. I push past her and into our dorm. I throw on my PJs and go watch TV with Madge.

Next Morning I wake up and find that no one else is awake. I lie back down and see that my phone message light is lit up. I grab my phone and read the message.

**Peeta: Hey, Wanna do something 2day? xx**

**Me: Yeah! Wat did you have in mind? Xxx**

**Peeta: Meet me in the far corner of the field in 10 mins! Xxxx**

**Me: ! See you there! Xxxxx**

**Peeta: Im looking forward to it! Xxxxxx**

**Me: Sames! Xxxxxxx**

I put my phone down and get up out of bed. I limp over to my closet and pick out a longish top that goes down to my thighs and some white trousers that stop at my shins. I quickly go and brush my teeth and put on some make up, but not that much. Then I brush my hair over to my right side and braid it down the side.

I look at my watch and realise that I have one minute to get down to the field. This is going to be a challenge, 1. Because I still can't run because of my knee and 2. I have no idea what so ever, where the field is. But this doesn't stop me. I grab my phone, keys and map, and then hobble across the room and out the door. Eventually I step out the of building and glance at my map. The field isn't that far away, but far enough. I immediately start off in the direction of the field and even though it takes me 3 minutes I finally see the it. I sigh and see a faint shape in the corner and start to stumble along towards it. It takes me another 2 minutes but i finally get there.

Peeta gets up and walks over to me. "Good morning beautiful!" he says and I blush, then he leans in and kisses me, but not for long. He pulls away and stares into my eyes, I stare back into his and we both stay there as if reading each other's mind.

"Good morning Handsome!" I finally say and he smiles. I then feel him slip his and into mine and he starts to lead me over to the corner. I can't see what he is leading me too properly because Peeta is in my line of vision. But then he lets go of my and steps away, letting me see what he has done in full. It's so romantic that I start to well up. No Katniss! You can't cry! I think to myself.

I turn to Peeta, "Thank you, How did you get all this? Did you do this all yourself?" i ask, but instead of waiting for his answer, I cup his face in my hands and stare deeply into his eyes again. Then I pull his face to mine and our lips connect. He puts his hands on my waist and then around my back, then back to my waist and I move my hands from his hair, to his neck, then face, then chest, then back, the hair again. We stay and linger in this moment for a while, but then Peeta pulls away.

"Are we going to do this or what? I spent ages on it!" she says gently.

"Of course!" I say

**That was a pretty bad ending... sorry! Just to let you know, I probably won't update tomorrow, what with school and revision and exams and what not, but I will try as hard as I can to write quickly. I think i know what Peeta's surprise will be but I am willing to change it if i get any better suggestions! Please REVIEW! Thank you so much! I can't believe that they haven't even started classes yet...! xx**


	7. The Day Long Picnic

_**HG Boarding School – A Hunger Games Fanfiction – **_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games or High school musical_

_**Hey Guys! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday... I had to revise for a maths test today... I think I flunked it anyway... Here is the next list of awesome people! PeetasCupcake **__(how did you know!)__** Mayabella33 **__(I love your name!)__** Piiiiiitabread Mrs. MrsMellark1 **__(Thanks!)__** YouAreMyStick Melmx MrsHutcherson16 **__(OMG! I LOVE YOUR STORYS! AND YOU LIKE MINE! AHHHH!) __** ms mellarkhutcherson Aww, theres not many there...! Oh well! Sorry if I left you out! Here you go! I sort of used something from High School Musical in here, see if you can find it!**_

_Katniss POV_

7. The Day Long Picnic

Peeta Takes hold of my hand and leads me over to the red and white checked blanket that is flat out over the grass. We sit down and Peeta smiles. He opens the large wicker picnic basket and pulls out two plates and two sets of knives and forks. He then reaches in to pull out some food and as he does I look around. He has picked flowers and put them around the blanket on the outside, (SO SWEET!) he has also picked some petals and dusted them around on the blanket.

"Do you want eggs?" I hear Peeta ask.

"No thanks, Never really been a fan of eggs..." I say quietly.

"Butter and/or jam?" he asks

"Just butter please!" I say again

He smiles and sets a plate in front of me. On it is; two slices of bread with butter on, some kind of meat, some tiny tomatoes and four squares of chocolate.

"Thank you!" I say, I lean in a plant a kiss on his cheek.

All the food is delicious, and after we finish the food Peeta brings out a flask filled with some brown liquid that looked like very think coffee. He hands me a cup and I hesitate, letting the warmth of the drink travel through my hands, as it's quite a cool morning.

"Try it!" he says. I slowly lift the cup to my lips and let the warm liquid flow into my mouth. It's amazing! It tastes like heaven in a cup! I drain my glass and find that Peeta's done the same.

I lie back on the rug and pull Peeta down with me. I lie on my side so that I'm facing him.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Am now! You?" I reply

"Amazing." He says

"What was that drink?" I ask

"It's called hot chocolate." He says

"It's good."

"I know."

"I guess we have to go back now..." I say sadly.

"Wait I've got one more thing! Close your eyes" He says, but I refrain from closing my eyes yet. "Don't you trust me?" he adds, grinning, I do as I'm told and close my eyes, but I laugh while doing it... then I feel his familiar lips on mine and I smile and kiss him back, but he pulls away.

"That's not it!" He says, laughing. "Ok, open your mouth." I do. Then he gently put something into my mouth. "bite," he continues. I bite down and flavour bursts onto my tongue, It's like, fruit... but something sweet as well...

"MMMMmmmMM!" I moan and I hear Peeta laugh. I Open my eyes and see him holding up, what seems to be a strawberry, but the end of it is brown...

"What are they?" I say in awe.

"Chocolate covered strawberries" He says.

He lifts the one in his hand to my mouth and I bite down eagerly. He laughs again and I realise that he hasn't had any. I lift one up and slower bring it to his mouth. He bites it and then grabs my hand before I can pull away and kisses it. I sigh and he grins. We then take turns in feeding each other the strawberries, and I'm sure he's given me more than my fair share. I'm so full now and there's still one strawberry left...

"Do you want that last strawberry?" Peeta asks.

"Not really..." I reply

"Oh come on, for all you know, this could be the most amazing chocolate covered strawberry in the entire universe, but you wouldn't know, cause you're not going to eat it." He says mockingly.

"Fine" I say, but you have to have some too!" I reply.

He Chuckles and lift the strawberry to my mouth. I bite into half of it, take it from his hands and then bring it to his mouth. He smiles and eats the last bit.

"Mmm, Your right, that was good!" I say

I look at my phone and find that its already 3 o'clock. Wow. I also find that I have three new texts, but I can't be bothered to read them.

"Katniss, Will you do something for me?" Peeta asks

"That depends, what is it?" I ask. In answer he holds out two pills. Great. "Oh, please Peeta! Don't make me!"

"It's for your own good!" He replies.

"No." I say

"Fine, we'll have to do this the hard way. If you don't take this pill, I will never kiss you ever again." He says sincerely.

"No, Peeta! That's not fair! NO! PLEASE!" I say and he gets up. "NO! PEETA! PLEASE NO!" He starts to walk away. So I snatch up the ghastly pill and shove them in my mouth and then chug down some hot chocolate in the hope that I wouldn't feel it. But yet again, my throat closes up. I cough and sputter, but then I feel Peeta's lips on mine and I immediately stop coughing. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same to me. I feel his warm body against mine and it's like we fit together like two puzzle pieces. I move my hand to his warm hard chest and feel his muscle and smile. We continue kissing for an eternity and eventually we break apart to watch the sunset.

"That's my favourite colour, you know..." Peeta Says pointing to the sunset.

"It's beautiful..." I sigh

"Not half as much as you..." he says and my heart flutters. I put my hand round his neck and press my forehead to his so I'm looking right into his eyes and then, i cant resist any longer, i lean in a gently press my lips to his.

_**Aww, what a sweet chapter! I'm sooo happy for them! I wish i had a Peeta, do you? Remember to review! I love you even more when you review! Thnk you soooooooo Much! xxx**_


	8. A Real Girly Night or The Trick

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfiction - **___

_DICLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger games_

_**Hey guys, I'm writing this caper in school on my iPod touch... It's such a small screen! You see what I do for you! I'm just trying o speed up my writing... Omg! I love you sooo much! 25 reviews already and this story has only been up since Friday! Ok, here's todays EPIC people,**_

_**Callista Wolfwood **(Thanks!)_

_**Jesssdelll**_

_**Peeta-chu **(I 3 your name!)_

_**Maya-Bella33 **(I still 3 your name!)_

_**VMars lover **(Thanks)_

_**Mrs Hutcherson **(AHH!)_

_**HoupsOnFire **(THANKS!)_

_**Lapislazuli Stern**(I like your name!)_

_**Chihuahua Rocks**_

_**Peetaisamazing **_

_**LilyPotter**_

_**Midnightsunraieye**_

_**MrTwing**_

_**Peetamallark7475 **(Thanks!)_

_**Thehungergamesemma**_

_**LornaMellark **(Thanks!)_

_**Lee1597**_

_**CatieV**_

_**Thanks sooo much! I love you all! Okay, here my stoy, im sorry its late, i deleted half of it by accident...!**_

Katniss' POV

8. A Real Girly Night or The Trick

I wake up the next morning in complete heaven. I silently sit up and stretch out my arms and then legs. I look around me yet again and see that Madge is still asleep soundly in her bed, then I see Johanna sleeping not so soundly in her bed, she's snoring like a pig! I have no idea how Madge is still asleep...

I decide to get up and have a shower since I didn't have one last night... I sigh... Last night! It was the most romantic day of my whole life!

When I get out of the shower I find that Madge is up but not Johanna, what a surprise! I get dressed and Madge and I walk down to the cafeteria.

"Ok, where the HELL were you yesterday! I texted you like a million times!" she says as we sit down with our food. (That I went and got myself today!)

"You sent three! And I was with Peeta...!" just then Peeta and Gale turn up with two plates of food, "Speak of the devil..." I say sarcastically under my breath.

"Hello," Peeta says and he leans in for a short kiss. We break apart and Madge raises her eyes so high they look like they'll jump off her head.

"Hiya!" I say, "Hey Gale!"

Gale lifts his head that is staring at Madge and looks at me, "hey Catnip!" he says. Alright Madge?" He asks and he leans closer to her.

"Great!" she says turning away from him, while giggling, "So are you going to tell me what you did with Peeta Yesterday?" she asks, grinning.

"It must have been good, he left in the morning with a huge smile and a basket at like 7 in the morning, then got back at 9:30 almost singing with joy!" Gale says and we all laugh and Peeta blushes.

"We just had a picnic..." I say sheepishly.

"Oh? And what do you do on you little picnic?" Gale asked sarcastically.

I laugh and in answer, I put my hand around Peeta neck and turn his head so he's facing me, then he leans in and kisses me. Gale ruins the moment by wolf whistles really loudly, causing me and Peeta to break apart. And a blush to crawl over mine and Peeta's faces

I finish my food and we all go back to our room because Johanna is still in there. When I walk through the door Gale grabs me and tries to pin me to the floor. But this time, I'm ready. I spin out of his grasp and fall onto Johanna's bed. Unfortunately she's still in it. She grabs me from behind and sets in an iron grip. I toss and turn and elbow and kick and I think I must of hit Johanna because she screams a curse at me and lets me free, I don't hesitate a second, I jump up and run into the bathroom, I sprint into one of the shower cubicles and lock the door, wow my legs getting better! I hear the padding of a few sets of feet and then the voice I hear surprises me,

"Katniss, please come out, we'll have to do it the hard way..." Peeta says softly. Wait that was the easy way?

"You wouldn't!" I say stubbornly.

"Oh yes I would!" He says. "C'mon Gale, let's go. Madge, Johanna, coming?"

"Where are we going?" Madge asks

"To find me a new girlfriend..." he says sadly

"This is stupid! I FEEL FINE!" I lie

Then I hear more footsteps and the slam of a door. I come out I the shower and into the bedroom. I see that they have left the pill and a glass of water on the side... I still don't want to take it... I walk to window and look down to see that Peeta, Gale, Johanna and Madge have just come out of the building, Johanna looks up at me and scowls... Maybe they are telling the truth... No, Peeta never would! I look down just in time to see Madge point at a pretty girl and Peeta walks over to her and they start talking. Anger boils up, I grab the pill and swallow it dry, I don't even feel it with all the anger welling up inside of me. I storm out the door and run down the stairs because I can't be bothered to wait for the elevator. I stomp towards the door and see that Peeta is leaning towards the girl...

"PEETA MELLARK YOU... YOU..." I run at him and push him with all my strength to the floor but he pulls me down with him. I'm about to pull away and I debate on spitting at him but he pulls me in for a kiss. All my anger evaporates leaving me a bit confused and sad... I pull away and storm over to the girl I don't know and on impulse, punch her in the shoulder... I only punch her shoulder. Because I'm too afraid to actually punch her and do damage. After this I storm upstairs and into my room. I step over to the window and see that the girl is still there, clutching her arm, with Madge talking to her but Peeta is gone, as soon as I see this I run to the door but I'm too late, Peeta is already in the room.

"You filthy, horrible, lying little COW!" I scream at him. My anger has come back, though a little part of me knows that he was just doing it to get me to take that pill... Still, he might have kissed her! I grab the closest thing to me and throw it at him. Unfortunately, it's a pillow.

"Katniss, hear me out! Gale told me it was the only way to get you to take that stupid tablet. I told him this would happen." he says calmly

He puts me down and lowers his face to mine, "I'm so sorry." he says gently, "when do you stop taking those things Anyway?"

"As soon as my leg is healed... Well I can walk normally, so I think I'll stop taking them..." I say.

"Are you sure that is I a good idea..." he said.

"Peeta, I'm not going through that again." I say sadly...

"We'll see," he says, he looks me in the eyes, but I turn my head in the opposite direction, unable to look at him straight in the face. He sighs and I feel his familiar warm fingers on my head, he turns me so I'm facing him and he slowly leans in, "I'm so sorry, I would never hurt you like that." he whispers, just before. Connecting our lips. In the second I realise how stupid I was to think that Peeta would leave me because of that stupid pill, but I have to be sure.

"You would never leave me like that, would you?" I whisper.

"I would never leave you." he whispers back with so much sincerity that I can't help but believe him. He's so perfect it's unreal. This time it's me who leans back into him for a long passionate kiss. As I kiss him, he puts his arms around my waist and picks me up and spins me around. I feel something deep in my stomach, something I have hardly felt before; it's like, longing, but more... Then I remember hearing the pretty, popular girls at my old school taking about it. Lust. Yes, that's it! Lust. I refuse to pull away from him, even with what he did today, I know he did it for me; it seems that everything he does is for me.

Peeta puts me down, and I pull away from the kiss, but I don't let go of him. I bury my face in his chest. He puts his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I overreacted..." I mumble into his chest.

"I'm sorry for tricking you, it was horrible and uncalled for, even if it was Gales idea, I still went along with it, it made you-" I cut him off by putting my index finger to his soft lips. I rebury my face, but in his shoulder this time so my eyes are peering out over the top.

I don't know how long we stay here for but after a while the door swings open, I'm expecting it to be Johanna and Madge, but the girl with long, flowing hair and green eyes is a girl I haven't seen before... I reluctantly step away from Peeta and see him frown, but I turn him around to face the girl in the doorway who is staring off into the room at nothing in particular.

"I really should go..." Peeta says turning to me.

"Ok, I'll see you later..." I say and I quickly peck his cheek.

"I'll text you later." he says. He has to squeeze past the girl by the door because she doesn't move for him.

I stand and look at the girl for a while, waiting for her to move but she doesn't. Eventually, I get uncomfortable in the silence, so I walk up to her and break it.

"Um, Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen," I say quietly.

The girl snaps her head back to me and looks me strait in the eye, "Hello... I'm Annie Cresta, I'm your new roommate." she says dreamily.

"Cool" I say and I lead her into the room and point at the beds, "there's already three of us here so you can choose out of those two beds" I say.

"Thanks!" she says, in a normal voice. She goes over to the bed net to the big window and begins unpack. "So who's here with us?" she says casually.

Just as I'm about to answer, when there's a knock on the door, I can tell its Johanna because she has this wield knock and she never unlocks the door herself if she knows someone's inside. I walk over to the door and see that I am correct. Johanna stands outside with Madge right behind her. They jump right past me and see Annie, they they walk right up to and introduce themselves.

"C'mon, lets go down to the cafeteria, I'm hungry!" Johanna says, so we go, but the guys aren't there so we eventually end up back on the couch and armchairs in our dorm, chatting.

"You know that girl?" Johanna asks me.

"Which one?" I ask.

"You know, the one you sort of punched..." Madge says

"Oh, right, yeah?" I say, feeling the blush seep into my face.

"She wanted us to tell you she was sorry..." Johanna says.

"Aww, really? Where is she now?" I ask.

"In her room, She's in Building 5, floor 1, room 3." She says. I'll have to drop a letter in to her soon...

Annie suddenly looks at me, with her mouth wide. "You punched someone!" She shrieks.

"Um yeah... I kinda got a bit angry..." I say. And everyone laughs.

"Haha! Oh, by the way, who was that boy?" Annie asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, that's Peeta..." I say.

"Oooo!" they all squeal and Annie giggles and says, "Do you looove him?"

"Oh shut it!" I say and we all giggle.

"Do you have a 'sweetheart' Annie?" Madge asks

"Well, I sorta, like this guy from my district that's here...!" She says.

We all giggle and tease her and then Johanna asks, "What's his name?"

"Finnick Odair..." She says slipping into her dreamy voice again. We all squeal and tease her again.

After a while, Johanna suggests that we watch a film, and find that there are loads in the cupboard under the TV. We decide to each pick out a movie that we want to watch, and then we decide out of then the four that were picked out for a movie to watch tonight. Annie's gets picked and it's a sappy romance. But we all love it!

_**So there you have it! Sorry if this is a bad chapter... Oh well! Please review! Thank you so much! xx**_


	9. My New Roommate s

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfiction - Fanfiction**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games._

_**Hey guys, Guess what! This story has been up for a week now! And still they haven't started class yet! It feel like SOO much longer! Thank you everyone who has stuck with this story since the very beginning! I 3 you all! Here's today's Legends!**_

_**Sideoutgirl**_

_**Babygirl44**_

_**HGganfiction **(thanks!)_

_**Iloverueforever **(hehe! Thanks!)_

_**Chihuahua Rocks **(yes, yes you are! And now your a Legend!)_

_**Paulie03 **(Thanks!)_

_**Ilovepeeta**_

_**Peetascupcake **(AWW! Thanks soooo much!)_

_**Deedee102030**_

_**Callista Wolfwood **(hehe!)_

_**Yankeespackers87**_

_**Peeta lover XD**_

_**Kk1234567**_

_**I realised that I haven't been writing about the food enough, which probably isnt a great example but, just imagine they are! Okay, here's the story! Xx**_

Katniss POV

9. My new roommate…. s

I wake up late, because of the late night last night, but still everyone is still asleep, or so I thought... When I get up and hear a quiet voice behind me, I almost have a heart attack!

"Um, Katniss? Oh, did I startle you? Sorry!" says Annie. I turn and see her staring out the window.

"Oh that's alright! What did you want?" I ask

She turns around and walks up to me, "Can we go out somewhere, I'm sick of this room, but I don't want to go out alone..." she says quietly.

"Sure, I've been meaning to go and see my sister... Can we go there?" I ask.

"Sure!" she says brightly,

"Cool, let me just get ready!" I say and about ten minutes later we are out of our building and heading towards Prim's dorm. I remember exactly where it is and we then find outside her door. I knock and hear an excited squeal from inside. About half a second later the door swings open and on the other side is a small girl with wavy red hair.

"Hello?" she says in a small, sly voice.

"Hey, is Prim here? I'm her sister." I ask and just as she opens her mouth, before she can make any sound, she's pushed to the side and in her place stands a very smiley Prim.

"Katniss!" she yells and she runs over and wraps her arms around me. I instantly hug her back. I smile and say, "Hey Prim!"

"Come in!" she says, ushering Annie and me into the room. "This, is Rue" she says pointing to a small girl with dark skin and eyes and hair, "This is Amy Fox, but we all call her foxface." she says pointing to the girl who opened the door, "This is Delly" she says pointing to a small blond girl, "and this is Cecellia!" she continues pointing to a small girl with black hair and an aged look about her.

"hey guys! Nice to meet you!" I say for a while we all just sit and talk and eventually Annie tells me that she wants to go somewhere, so we get up and leave.

"I'll text you!" I call as we leave, "love you!" I say and I hear her call the same thing back.

I follow Annie to go to the place she wants to visit. We don't talk, because she looks like shes trying to remember something and I don't want to break her train of thought.

Eventually we get to a door that I haven't seen before and Annie steps up and knocks quietly. So quietly that I wonder whether anyone will hear. But still that door swings open and the boy that stands there is one I don't know. He is very handsome, but I don't really find him attractive... He has bronze hair and sea blue eyes. And no shirt...

As soon as he sees Annie his face breaks into a smile, "Annie!"

"Hey Finnick!" she says.

"Come in!" he says and he ushers us both into his dorm. As soon I step in, I can automatically tell that this is a boys dorm. It's very messy... And it stinks... And it's blue... Not that blue is a boys colour, I like blue!

I do not expect to see what I do as I walk through that door. I first spot Gale lounging on the couch, also with no shirt, and then I realise who else has to be here! I look around the room and spot him on his bed, reading. Guess what! He happens to not have a shirt either! I skip over to him and crouch down so that he doesn't see me. I crawl over till I'm right next to him, but he still doesn't see me. I jump up and put my arms around him. He starts but then wraps his arms around me. He smells of soap, he must have just come out the shower... He has the most toned body I have ever seen! Well maybe second after that Finnick guy. He has an obvious six pack and pecks that are as hard as rock!

"Hey" I say.

"Hey!" he replies

All I can manage is: "you're VERY handsome!" and as I say it I feel my cheeks turn red.

"You're VERY beautiful!" he says and I smile.

"Yeah right!" I say.

"No, really, you're always stunning." he says calmly, staring into my eyes.

I laugh but he doesn't, he can't be serious!

We chat for a while and I see that Annie and Finnick are doing the same. I see that she's doing the sakes as me, and can't keep her eyes off of Finnicks body. I'm really struggling to not look at Peeta... Once he catches me staring at him and bursts out laughing, then he takes my face in his fingers and pulls me so I'm on top of him and I kiss him gently. I tangle my hands in his hair and he puts his around my waist. I pull away and he sits up and crosses his legs. I lay down and put my head in his lap. He starts to stroke my hair and I feel myself drifting off.

I feel someone shake me awake and find that I'm no longer in Peetas lap. I'm in my room. On my bed. Peata is on a chair beside me, stroking my nose and I'm disappointed that he now has a shit on. I sit up and see that no one else is here.

"where is everyone... What happened?" I ask, innocently.

"Well, you fell asleep in our rooms and Annie got a text say that you had to come back to your dorm. just then we get two new roommates so I say that I'll carry you back and look after you. We got back and found that you also had two new roommates, even though there's only space for one, so everyone's gone to the office to sort it out." he says.

"oh... we should go down to-" I get cut off as the door opens and 5 people walk in.

"The office said that there was a mistake, but every other dorm is full, so we'll have too sort out the sleeping arrangements..." says Madge.

"Glimmer can have the bed, I'll take the couch." says a prettyish girl with black hair and grey eyes. "I'm Clove by the way! Hi!" she continues, to me.

"No, no, that's not fair! I'll take the couch! Oh, hi I'm Glimmer, by the way! Nice to meet you!" says glimmer. She's very pretty. She has blond hair that falls around her shoulders like a waterfall and bright blue eyes that are not too different from Peeta's.

Everyone starts bickering over who will take the couch, and Peeta realises that he has to go. I quickly kiss him and he slips out unnoticed by anyone but me.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Yells Johanna. "This is stupid! Now, do not argue! I'll take the couch, and you all take the beds, as long as I can share someone's closet, I'll be fine." everyone starts to tell her that she doesn't have to sleep on the club and that they will but Johanna stops them. Clove offers to share her closet and we all search around for some bedding. Annie finds some in a tiny supply closet and we all instantly hop in bed. For a while we all stay up chatting but then people start to drop out of the convocation as they fall asleep. In the end it's only me and Glimmer. We talk for a whole and I find that I quite like her. But soon, Glimmer stops answering and it doesnt take long until I fall asleep too.

**Thanks guys! Sorry it's late, it was my mum's birthday today and I also got a kitten! I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow! Thanks xx**


	10. The Game

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfiction - **_

_DISCLAIMER: I don not own the Hunger games._

_**Hey guys! Having and nice weekend so far? I'm celebrating fathers day today since I'm busy tomorrow and my dad still want to see me! Aww! Anyway, I'm not going to bore you with my dull life. Here are today's BEAUTIFUL people! **_

_**Peeta lover XD **(OMG! Thank you!)_

_**Peetascupcake (**aww! Thanks and yes!)_

_**Chihuahua Rocks **(there going to be loads of chapters if I have enough inspiration! And thanks! X)_

_**VMars lover **(Okay!)_

_**Nelly94 **(oops! Hehe! Thanks) _

_**RawwwwrGoodTonight**_

_**Justsmilez13**_

_** -horan**_

_**That1AsianGuy **(awsome! Thanks)_

_**HeartsburstIntoFire17**_

_**Diana16686**_

_**Callista Wolfwood **(haha!)_

_**MrsFinnickOdair7**_

_**Iloverueforever (**Naw thanks!)_

_**Okay, so here is the next chapter! Sorry it's quite short...**_

Katniss' POV

10. The Game

I wake the next morning, on my side, facing my alarm clock. I see that its quite late. It's 11. Class starts tomorrow... To be honest the past week just feels like a huge sleepover.

I get up and go have a shower. It's a really hot day, so I have a quick one. When I come out I see that all the girls are up and getting ready for something.

"C'mon, brainless, the guys have invites us to go to the woods today!" she says.

"Ooo!" I squeal.

I quickly sling on some clothes, a yellow tube top and some wight denim short shorts. I go to dab on some foundation, but my eyes are well rested and have no sign of bags under them. So I just put on some clear lip gloss and do my hair in my braid down my right side. When I'm finished I just have to wait for Madge and Glimmer to finish and then we are all out the door.

"hmm, I wonder what they have done..." Wonders Clove aloud.

"Well last time Peeta told me to meet him somewhere, he had put together the most amazing picnic EVER!" I squeal, just thinking of those strawberries made my mouth water...

We reach the woods and Madge tells us that Gale told us to go straight in and we would find something... We walk through the first clear opening into the woods and fin ourselfs in a little clearing with a big tree in the middle. Johanna walks up to it and finds a small piece of paper strapped to it. She plucks it of and behind to read.

"I you wish to find a lovely treat, then in this game you mustn't cheat. If you do, as we say, you will live to see again the light of day. We will give you instruction that you must follow, and in the end you shall wallow. But be warned, if you enter, you can't turn back, till you reach the centre. So choose now and will shall begin, 90 degrees from this note you shall spin." Johanna pauses and turns so her back is to the tree, "and venture ahead until you find bread." Johanna finishes and hands the note to Clove who reads it again. She then lifts her head and says,

"Shall we do it then?" and we all squeal a yes and turn towards the way the note says and begins to walk. We all search around for a piece of bread but we don't find one. I decide to get a birds eye view, so I climb up a tree and scout around.

"Found anything?" Glimmer asks.

"Not yet... Wait yes! There!" I say and I jump down from the tree and run towards where I saw the bread. Everyone crowds around and I pick it up, only to immediately squeal and drop it to the floor again, it's boiling! "we have to eat it... Or at least break It apart..." I say. Everyone goes to grab the bread put I say, "Its scolding, it will no doubt burn us if we hold it for too long..." I say and everyone bakes away.

"Can't we wait for it to cool down?" Madge asks.

"I have a feeling that that would be cheating and I don't want to know what will happen if we cheat... Plus in the wether, it will take ages for it cool down!" says Glimmer

"I'm with Glimmer, let's all take turns breaking about the bread until something happens...?" I say as if it's a question.

"Sure!" say Annie and she leans in a try's to break open the bread, but she hardly makes a crack before her hands flinch back. Then Glimmer tries but she doesn't really manage to do anything either... I try, but I hardly make the crack bigger at all. The clove tries and she manages to open up the bred a bit more, by then cradles her fingers for a while. Then Johanna steppe forward and brings her fist back, she then fling its forward an straight into the bread. She brings out her hand cursing the guys, but then we notice a slip of paper in her hands.

"Nice one Jo!" we all cheer. She smile and opens the the paper and begins to read out again, "Well done! But this task does not end here. Now you shall follow the sound you Hear." just then loads of mockingjays to our left begin to sing. We all instantly walk off to that direction.

A little while later, deeper in the woods, we see a clothes line with a shirt on it. Inside that shirt, Clove finds another piece of paper. She reads it aloud but this time it says. "Two of you must do the same as the duty one of us has had to claim. Only by doing this can you proceed towards the way that the birds do lead." she says.

"Do they want two of us to take off our shirts!" Annie exclaims and we all nod and step back. After a lot o arguing, Glimmer finally Steps in front of us and says,

"Okay, I'll do it, but only because I'm sure worse things are coming up, and this will be the best." she says. I think about what she's saying realise that she thinks that there wi be worse stuff ahead, do I step forward to volunteer only to realise that Madge already has. The two take off there shirts and hang them on the line. Luckily, it's still really hot out. As soon as the shirt touch the thin cord, more mockingjays begin to sing behind us, so we go and follow them.

Only a few more steps into the wood I spot a huge tree with and arrow pointing up on it. I call the girls around and tell them that I'm going to have to climb the tree. It's actually quite easy and I find myself near the top in no time. I look around and see above me is a big bag, but to get to it I will have to climb higher... Onto the thin branches... I have no idea if they will hold my weight. But still I haul myself up onto the higher branches, ignoring the creaks of the wood. I reach up and snatch the bag then cautiously climb down the tree. When I reach the bottom I open the bag and find inside: a note, a bunch of black fabric and another, smaller bag. I first take out the not and start to read it out.

"Well done you have got so far, yet you still have more to come. As a reward look in the bag as penance, well, lets say this will be fun!" i say. I fumble for the smaller bag and open the catch and inside, I find 6 chocolate covered strawberries. I hand them out and everyone eats them. They are just as good as I remember! Then I pour the rest of the bags contents on the floor and realise that the black fabric is actually 6 blindfolds. Oh joy. I pass each person a blindfold and tell each other to grab someone's hand so that we are in a line. Once we are we all put on our blindfolds but don't know what to do next. Being at the front, I'm about to step forward blindly, but then some unrecognisable fingers slip into mine. I clutch them tightly and follow as they start to pull me forward. We each walk in that line for a while. And then the hand that was leading me disappears. I stop and wonder what will happen next. But not for long.

I feel incredibly freezing water being tipped over my body. I scream and her Johanna, Annie and Clove do the same, but not glimmer or Madge... My body it freezing! The water drips off of me and then another shower of water comes! I scream again and start to shiver. Then I hear rustling leaves and then nothing. I take of my blindfold and look around. The girls have done the same. I notice that Glimmer and Madge aren't wet at all! I guess she was right about taking her shirt off. I look around and notice that there is a pile of shorts and a note on the floor a few meter away and another washing line above it. Next, I notice how bloody freezing I am! I walk over to the pile of short and clothes line and realise what they want us to do. Well, I have no other choice, I just hope they aren't looking. I turn and see Annie and Clove staring down at the shorts and Clove is the first one to start removing her shirt. I quickly follow and hang t on the washing line. I then quickly take off my short and replace them with the tight lycra shorts that where left for me. I'm still really cold, but I'll get warm quicker without wet clothes on. I sling my shirts on the washing line as Annie picks up the note. She reads aloud:

"Don worry, you are almost there! At least we didn't take your underwear! Follow the rope that has been left for you and you might want to hold onto your shoes!" she says. We all laugh and search for a rope and Glimmer finds one behind a tree. We all follow it for a while, laughing and giggling about how this is the most fun we have had in ages.

Eventually the rope runs out in a little clearing and we search around for what we have to do next. I can't wait.

To Be Continued

_**Ooo! Those stupid boys! If you have any ideas for what else the guys can do, tell me! Cause I'm running out of ideas! Please help! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! X**_


	11. The Game 2

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic - **___

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! How's you fathers day? If you in England... I don't know whether they do fathers day on the same day in other countries... Do they? Anyway, thanks to all those people who sent in some ideas! I will try to use them all! Oh my god! We have 53 reviews! It seems like this story was only put up a couple of weeks ago... Oh yeah, it was! Your all lovely! Lets try for 75! Okay, you know what time it is! It's awsome people time!**_

_**Book geek29812**_

_**CaraErin**_

_**Paulie03 **(Thanks!)_

_**Mrs. **(Aww! Thanks!)_

_**Peetamallark **(Thanks! You are too!)_

_**Capitol Rules**_

_**Twilightfanatic18 **(Thanks!)_

_**Chihuahua Rocks **(Thanks!)_

_**Storylover6239**_

_**Imbetterthanyou238 **(Aw! Thanks!)_

_**Calista Wolfwood (**Of course!)_

_**VMars lover** (K!)_

_**THGgoddess4ever**_

_**Mara22**_

_**MuSiCjUsTiNe **(Thanks!)_

_**Nelly94 (**Hehe, Thanks!)_

_**Houpsonfire** (ok!)_

_**MrsHutcherson16 **(Hehe! Thanks!)_

_** .Life **( he is.)_

_**Daydreamer1018**_

_**Camppeace**_

_**Peetascupcake **(Hehe! Thanks! Ok!)_

_**CelinaLG**_

_**LuvQu **(haha! Thanks!)_

_**Iloverueforever **(AWWWWW! THANKS SOOO MUCH! I'm not THAT good!)_

_**Okay, here is the chapter!**_

katniss POV

11. The Game. Part 2

Clove calls for us to come over, then points to a big red X on the floor.

"X marks the spot..." Glimmer whispers.

Madge and Johanna get down on their knees and begin to dig where the X is with their hands. I then crouch down to help and then Clove and Glimmer follow. We all dig in silence for a while because it's quite hard work. My finger nails hit something hard about a foot down in the earth. We all dig around it and pull it up. When we get it out of the hole, we realise that it's a box. We search for an opening everywhere, but there isn't one.

"Well this is stupid! How are we supposed to get in?" Glimmer exclaims.

"Maybe, we aren't supposed to get in..." Madge says

"Well, we could try something..." Johanna says. I wonder what she means, put then she smashes her fist down on the box, so hard that it smashes open.

"Nice one!" we all say again, and we all laugh. Glimmer Reaches inside the Box and retrieves, another slip of paper, and a flask and five cups. I smile. I know what's in the flask! My mouth waters yet again at the memory... I grab it out of cloves grasp and lay out the cups on the floor. I pour the hot brown liquid out into the cups and offer them around.

"Oh, I know what this is!" says Clove, Glimmer and Madge at the same time.

"What is it?" Johanna and Annie ask.

"Hot chocolate! Try it!" squeals Madge. We all gulp down our cups and all finish in a matter of seconds. We all giggle again. The hot chocolate did warm me up... But I'm still quite cold... I can see that Clove and Annie are thinking the same.

Glimmer picks up the piece of paper and begins to read it aloud. "So, I see you have found our next treat. But believe me, us you shall not defeat. Leave your shoes in the box below, or you will find that they will be lost in the flow. Is that sound of water I hear? Travel towards it, you'll find that you're near." she says.

"Okay, so they want us to leave our shoes here, and go towards the sound of water?" Annie clarifies.

"Yes, we'll we better do it..." I say. We all remove our shoes and stow them in the box. Then I look around, I can't hear any water. But Annie then starts to walk to the left and I realise that she's from district four; she must be able to hear the water. I quickly follow after her, and after about 10 minutes of walking through the wood, we find ourselves a river. In the middle of the river is a rock that says something on it, but I can't make it out. I could never swim over to it, the water's to rough... I turn to the others and see that they are staring into the river with open mouths. I follow their gaze and see Annie already at the rock. I gasp and then she read what's on the rock and smiles. She swims back and before even talking to us runs off into the woods. Before I have time to wonder what she's doing, she runs back up to us, pushing a wooded boat. She pushes it into the river and holds it there.

"Well, come one then! Get in!" she says. We all hop in the boat, and then Annie lets go of it and it starts to float quite quickly downstream. Annie doesn't get in...

"Are you not getting in?" Glimmer asks

"No, I prefer to swim!" she says and we all laugh. We all talk and laugh as Annie swims past us and goes to check out what's downstream. We talk about pushing someone in. After ten minutes, we see Annie's small figure bobbing back towards us slowly.

"Stop! Waterfall! Stop! Let me in!" she yells. We haul her into the boat and she begins to tell us what happened. "Well, I went ahead to Check out what's up ahead. There's a huge waterfall! I saw a thick cord of wire just above it that we are going to have to jump for when we reach the waterfall. There's no other way, the current is too strong. I hardly got out. The waterfall won't kill us if we fall, but, if we do, there's no way of getting back up here, at the bottom of the waterfall is just a big cave as far as I can see, filled with water..." Okay, there's the waterfall, on three, jump. One. Two. Three!" she yells. Without thinking, I fling myself at the wire and clutch on to it tightly. I can't believe I just did that! I'm hanging over a huge waterfall for god's sake! It's one of the biggest adrenaline rushes I've ever had! I look around and see that all the girls grabbed on. Then Johanna points to a cord of wire that is coming off of the wire, towards the land opposite the waterfall. We all start to make our way to the land. I realise why we had to take off our shoes, if we had kept them on, the water fall that is sloshing around my feet would have taken them.

We all reach the earth out of breath, but laughing. We all walk forwards through the wood and find a small path. We walk in a straight line next to each other because the path is wide enough. But since we are all walking side by side, we all fall into the pit of mud at the same time. Urgh! It's horrible and wet and sloppy! None of us saw it because the guys had obviously covered it with leaves so it looks just like the solid dirt path that we had been walking on. I am covered in mud! I feel like a chocolate covered strawberry! I climb out of the pit and help the girls claw their way out as well. We all stand there looking at each other. I can't help but burst out laughing at the sight of us! We look like swamp monsters! We all fall about out laughing.

"You know that this is just another ploy to get us to strip...!" Glimmer says and we all agree, of course it is!

"But still we're gonna have to... I mean, I'm not walking around in mud sodden shorts!" Madge exclaims. Again, we all agree. I begin to pull down my horrible shorts and I fling them to the side. Once everyone has taken off their shorts and is standing here in their underwear. We spot two towels, appear out of nowhere! Everyone rushes over to them laughing, but then we realise that there are six of us, and two towels. Great. I scrape the majority of the mud off with my hands and then someone hands me a mud caked towel, and I can't see the point in using it. I turn it down and sit and wait for the others to finish.

"Onwards?" Clove asks.

"In our underwear?" Madge Exclaims.

"What about our shorts?" Glimmer asks.

"The only hope for our shorts is a very powerful hose and a washing machine." Johanna says.

"I bet the guys are having fun..." Annie says and we all laugh and do a little dance, because there's no doubt that the guys are staring at us with gaping jaws at the moment.

"C'mon, let go!" I say. And we continue the path, still doing the little dance.

In 15 minutes we meet the end of the path. There is a huge cliff. I can see in the distance that the path continues on the other side of the huge crack in the ground. High above the crack, a huge tree grows over and stretches all the way to the other side. Making a sort of canopy above it.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Glimmer asks.

"I don't know..." Annie says.

"I think we have to get to the other side..." Madge says.

"Yeah, but how?" Glimmer says.

"Maybe there's a bridge or something further down..." Annie says.

"Look!" Johanna says, pointing up towards the canopy. I look to where she points and see that she is pointing at a thick rope, tied to one of the thick branches of the canopy. I follow it down and see that the end of the rope is just to the side of us. Clove runs over and scoops it up. Then jogs back to us holding on to it tightly.

"Oh great." Clove moans.

"What?" says Annie.

"They want us to swing."

_**Okay! So there's part 2! There's gonna be another one as well, and maybe even one more! Please give me more ideas! And please don't steal my story! Please please please review! I will love you forever! Thanks! Xx**_


	12. The Game 3

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! How's your monday? Here's the amazing people!**_

_**Iloverueforever **(aww! Your sooo sweet! Thanks!)_

_**Houpsonfire **(Thanks! That's okay! It was good!)_

_**Peeta lover XD **(Heehee! Thanks!)_

_**Paulie03 **(thanks!)_

_**Peetascupcake **(haha! Lol!)_

_**Slytherin955**_

_**Chihuahua Rocks **(Haha! They always are! Thanks!)_

_**HappyFace1999**_

_**Callista Wolfwood **(thanks!)_

_**LuvQu**_

_**Mrshutcherson16 **(aww! Thanks!)_

_**Jesssdelll **(hehe! Thanks!_

_**Kayla-Chinsall**_

_**Here's my chapter!**_

Katniss POV

12. The Game .3

"WHAT!" Glimmer screams

"They want us to swing." clove repeats in an even voice.

"WE COULD FALL TO OUR DEATHS AND DIE!" Glimmer yells.

"Plus we aren't wearing any clothes and we'll get rope burn all down out bodies..." Madge says.

"I bet that that is just what they were hoping for..." Johanna says.

Then I get an idea. "well, I can't do anything about the rope burns, but we can always tie ourselves on to the rope and then someone can push the one tied on the the other side, where they can grab onto that branch..." I say

"Yeah... That could work..." Annie says.

Madge steps forward and nominates herself to he first. I try to disagree but she's already hoped up onto the rope and Clove goes to tie her in. Once she tied on securely, Glimmer steps forward and gives Madge a push. "Good Luck..." she says as she pushes.

Madge swings forward and a slight arc and reaches the other side and grabs the branch. That's the easy bit. She tries to pull herself onto the ledge, but in trying that she lets go of the branch. She curses loudly. She swings back slowly and stops in the middle of the gorge. We all panic. There's no way we can get to her! What if we can't get to her at all and she's stuck there forever! Johanna yells something and Glimmer and Clove rush into the forest. I turn back to Madge and start yelling at her: "Madge! It's going to be okay! We"ll get you back! Stay there!" and she yells back,

"I'm not going anywhere!" she says. She stares down at the gap beneath her, "Its not deep at all, I could just let go!"

"NO! It's too risky! Maybe as a last resort!" I yell and I turn to see that Glimmer and clove are back with a huge stick. They guide it over the edge of the gap and over to Madge. By its not long enough.

"That's the longest we could find!" Clove says.

"Guys, no need to panic, but I'm slipping." she says calmly. And she is. I can see the rope burns on her pale skin.

"Just do it Madge." I say.

She smiles and me, reassuringly. Then she drops. The girls scream around me and go to lean over the edge.

"What did you DO!" Johanna screams at me.

"She said its not deep, she'll be fine..." I say, but unfortunately my voice breaks on 'fine'. "Come on, we have to get across..." I say.

Johanna goes next and swings over to the other side, grabs the branch and swings herself onto the leader with ease. She undoes the rope and swings it back at us. All that while, never taking her eyes off the gap. Glimmer goes next and she does the same. Then it's Annie and then Clove. Now it's me. How stupendous. Clove swings the rope back to me and I grab it. I quickly tie it around me and take a deep breath. I can't believe I'm doing this. I jump of the ground with all my fore and swing through the air. I open my eyes and lean back. It feels like i'm flying! I reach the other side too soon and wish I could fly some more. As I'm thinking this, I forget to grab the branch. Using realise until Clove leans forward and grabs me. With all her strength she lugs meow tithe ground, but then stumbles off the side herself.

"CLOVE!" I scream off the edge. But I know that I can't do anything.

"Katniss! Shh! We can't do anything! Anyway, the guys wouldn't let her die! They must have something down there to catch them." Johanna says, "Come on, let's go." she turns and walks onwards.

That's when I realise the red patches on my body. Ow. I try scratching them but that only irritates them more. I know what the guys wan me to do. I refuse to give them the satisfaction. But I need too! No. I can do it! Urgh! I can't take it! I lift my hands and rub my body. Thais is defiantly what the guys what us to do. Immature boys. It feels really good!

"Listen!" Annie says. I listen hard and hear nothing.

"what?" Glimmer asks.

Annie suddenly rounds off to the left. We follow her and after a few minutes we find or selves at the edge of a crystal clear lake that's about the size of a large garden. It's huge! All I wan to do is jump right in and wash of the mud dried on my body. The water is so still that I can see my perfect reflection in it. Annie looks at me then at Glimmer and Johanna, I now what she means, she mouths, "Three, Two, One!" I grab Johanna and push her into the water, Annie does the same to Glimmer. They scream and crash into the water. I double up laughing and and so does Annie. We lean down and look at Johanna, she stares at me menacingly, which just makes me laugh harder! She smiles a very sarcastic smile and then grabs me. She heaves me into the lukewarm water and laughs just as hard as i did when I pushed her in. I come up from under the water to the surface just in time to see Annie's small figure jump into the water. I turn and get alas of water shoved into my face.

"GLIMMER!" I say and I splash her back. After a few seconds everyone gets into a huge splash war! I can't look anywhere without getting a gallon of water in my eyes! I splash at every moving thing I see.

After a few minutes we all stop splashing and Glimmer points to something I the middle of the lake. We swim over to it and I realise that it's a huge clear tube. It comes out of the water and is tall enough that I couldn't touch the top if someone carried me! Annie dives under the water to inspect the bottom of the tube. After a few minutes she comes back up, boy she can hold her breath for ages!

"there's a key at the bottom... I think we will need it for something..." she says. I dive down to see the key. It lies in the bottom of the tube.

"how will we get to it?" I ask.

"I have a way, do you think it floats?" Annie says

"I would guess so..." Johanna says, thoughtfully.

"Well, we need to fill up the tube with water" Annie says. We all try to figure out how though. Johanna tries to climb up the tube, by she's too wet. Glimmer tries getting on Annie's shoulders and and reaching in, but shes not tall enough... Then I try splashing the water up into the tube, and it works! But, it's so slow we might as well be using a thimble to fill it up.

We spend ages trying to fill up the tube, and slowly but surly, the key begins to rise up with the water.

"C'mon we're almost there!" Johanna says.

After a few more splashes the key rises right to the top. Now we just have to get the key down. Smashing.

Glimmer tries jumping up and reaching it, but she nowhere close! We all try different things and eventually, we resort to climbing on top of each other to get to the top. I'm in the middle, Johanna's on the bottom, Cloves on top of me and Annie's at the top. Just as she is about to grab the key, Johanna stumbles and we all come crashing down on top of each other. Back to square one.

Annie dives under the watt again and comes back up smiling. "We have to undo the knots at the bottom" she says.

She dives under and after five minutes the whole tube falls to the left. Yay! I reach in any snatch up the key.

"Okay, so we have the key... Now what do we do with it?" Glimmer asks

_**So there's this chapter! Yes, there will be another one! Please give me more ideas! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry if there are loads of mistakes, i had zero checking time! Thank you soooo much! Xx**_


	13. The Game 4

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! I'm soo sorry i couldnt update yesterday! I might have a little trouble uploading the next few chapters, I have a load of rehearsals for the show I'm in... It's called the Canterbury tales! (if your American, you won't know what it is!) so, I will try my best! By the way, I accidentally put Clove instead of Glimmer in the last chapter! Okay, so here are the people who are gorgeous!**_

_**Nelly94 **(thanks!)_

_**Iloverueforever **(Aww! I will! Thanks!)_

_**Hungerforhungergames **(aww! Thanks! Wow, I till can't believe an amazing author like you likes my story! It's like talking to a famous person!)_

_**Chihuahua Rocks **(Aww! Thanks!)_

_**Scarletandgold13**_

_**Lilnathy13**_

_**Callista Wolfwood **(Okay!)_

_**Ilovehungergameskatnisspeeta **(aww! Thanks! You may find out later...!)_

_**Zmusic2014 **_

_**Keisha-The-Hunger-Games-Lover**_

_**PeetasCupcake **(Awww! Thank you! Hehe!)_

_**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

_Katniss POV_

_13. The Game .4_

_"_so... What do we do with it?" Glimmer asks.

"Dunno..." Johanna says.

"Let's look around." Annie says.

First we look around the lake, then we get out and look around the surrounding woods. I don't see anything at all! But, I do see a very strange shape a few meters away In the bushes, but only for a second... No it can't be! She fell down the gap!

"GUYS!" I hear Annie yell in a very panicked voice. I ran out towards the lake and see Johanna and Glimmer looking around from the opposite side. Annie is nowhere to be seen. I rush over to Johanna and we both run over to Glimmer.

"Oh my god! What was that!" Glimmer says.

"Do you thinks Annie's okay?" Johanna asks.

"Yeah, she can take care of herself, I'm worried about the thing that got her!" I say. Nevertheless, we all split up and start searching for Annie. No luck. Eventually we come to the conclusion that Annie is wherever Clove and Madge are. So we carry on searching for a key hole. Still we find nothing.

"Found anything?" I hear Johanna call from somewhere far off.

"What do you think!" I say and I hear her faint chuckle.

"GUYS! Guys! I might of found something" I hear Glimmer call from somewhere to my right. I rush over and see her peering in between to trees. I walk over to her.

"What's up?" I say.

She turns "Look, there's a key hole there, let's try it!" she squeals.

"I can't see the harm..." Johanna says. She pulls the key out of her pocket, I had given it to her after I had got I from the tube.

She fits the key in the small hole and turns it. Something to my right catches my eye. I turn and see a big black gate opening into a small cave.

"Yay! We did it!" Glimmer says.

We all laugh and Johanna removes the key from the hole. As soon as she does this, the gate snaps shut.

"Oh dear." Johanna moans.

"What?" I ask her, confused.

"We can't get through to the cave without someone keeping the gate open. That means that one of us has to stay here and hold the key while the other two go on. I'll stay here. Don't worry! I'll be fine" she says

I don't bother arguing with her, theres no point. I give her a quick hag and a smile anf Glimmer and I quickly duck into the cave.

Once inside, I almost immediately spot a small light in the corner, I go over to it and see a flash light. I pick it up and shine it around the cave. It's big and domed. In the corner of the cave is a little box with a piece of paper on it. I walk over to it and glimmer follows. She bends down and grabs the little note and reads it aloud.

"you have made it far, there's not long to go. In this box is a treat, you may know. Go through the cave and find the end, but you will lose the presence of another friend. I hope you've enjoyed our little game, it's not over yet, but all the same, this is the last note that you will receive, and now a key, you must retrieve." she says.

"Only one of us can get out of here." I say.

"Don't think about it until we get there. We need a key." she says. We loo around the cave in the torch light. I see a small thing reflecting the light. I bound over to it and see that it is indeed a key. I grin and skip back to Glimmer. I slot it in the hole and twist it slowly. The lid of the box leaps open and inside is a question. Truth or Dare.

"Oh no." Glimmer says.

"Which one?" I ask her.

"um... Truth. Knowing the guys, dares would be horrible!" she says and we laugh. I lift the lid to the half of the box that said truth on it. Do like someone that doesn't like you back? Oh...

"okay... You first!" Glimmer says.

"Grr. Fine. Well I'm with Peeta, so that last time was probably...Um... Peeta, the first day I met him." I say quietly. I can feel the Blush seeping onto my face.

"Um... Oh god... Probably... Muvsmgbdj..." she says.

"wait, who?" I ask.

"musbhbdjs" she says again.

"Who?" I ask, smiling.

"Marvel! Oh god! What have I done!" she says.

"it's okay. It's not like he heard you!" I say and we both laugh.

The box opens, revealing 3 bars of chocolate, Grapes, bread with only butter on, and a cup with a bubbly liquid in. When Glimmer sees the clear bubbly drink she smiles and blushes.

"What?" I asks, smirking.

"oh nothing... Just, that drink brings back memories!" she says smiling as dreamily as Annie does.

We inhale our food because it's so good and then we walk through the cave in the light of the torch. We twist and turn and go in circles and seem to be in the place we have already been to. It takes forever, but after what seems like an age, we see the light of the sun shining through a crack in the ceiling. I smile and see an arrow on the wall pointing up towards the crack. Glimmer gets down to give me a leg up and I am just tall enough on her to squeeze my way through the crack and onto the ground above. I reach down the crack for Glimmers hand and she doesn't take it and just looks at me.

"what are you waiting for!" I say.

"Only one can get out! You need to carry on! I'll be fine!" she says.

"No Glimmer, I cant just leave-" I say.

"No Katniss. Go." she says and gives me an encouraging smile. I smile back get up and walk away. There are arrows on trees to tell me where to go. I walk for ages. Eventually I find a huge meadow. I walk into it and think how beautiful it is. I walk into the middle and flop down onto the soft grass. I let the sum beam into my bear skin.

I close my eyes and listen to the muttering of the wind. Wait there is no wind. What the... I open my eyes just in time to see the large sack sucking me inside it. I thrash about and scream. It does nothing. I t lifted from the ground and over what feels like a guys shoulder.

"PEETA! GLIMMER! MADGE! JO! ANNIE! CLOVE! PEEEEETAAAA! HELP! PEETA!" I scream. No one answers, but I think I can just make out a strangled cry from someone to my right. I thrash and slash and scratch. Nothing. I calm down and stay still for the 15 minutes I'm stuck in this bag.

The bag lifts form over my body, but there's no one around. I get up and look around and then take a step forward.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. All the they guys, and girls jump out at me. I cream some more and then look round. I turn and see Peeta stand right behind me. He walks over to me and takes me in his arms. He lifts my fav to his and gives me a short kiss.

"You won the games!" he says.

_**Remember to review! And I just San to say thank you to all those that have read all my chapters and are sticking with me on this story. I can't tell you how amazing I think you are! I luv u sooooo much! REVIEW! Xxx**_


	14. The Explaination

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! You alright? Im really sorry that i didnt update yesterday! Ok, I'm To be putting in more romance from now on! OKAY, I'm going to stop putting up the names of my reviewers because it takes so much time and effort! Sorry! But I love all of my reviewers! Love you!**_

_**Hehe, okay, here's my chapter for today!**_

_Katniss' POV_

_14. The Explanation._

"So, what's my prize?" I whisper in his ear.

"You'll get it later..." he whispers back. His warm breath tickles my ear and fills me with warmth. I go to his lips and just as I'm about to press mine against his, I'm swept off the floor and over someone's shoulder.

"HAY!" I say. And I hear Gales familiar chuckle answer me.

"That was quite enough of that! Urgh!" he mocks and he drops me onto a log. I look around and see that we're in the woods. There are four logs surrounding a fire. I look back at the guys and see that they are all coming to sit down on the logs. Peeta sits right next to me and gently takes hold of my hand and puts it in his lap, in both of his. Then he takes off his shirt and puts it around me. That's when I remember that I only have my underwear on! His shirt smells of him... I love that smell. He's so considerate! I smile up at him and he smiles back in a way that makes my legs turn to jelly. I turn away and see tat all the girls are sitting with a guy. Madge is sitting with Gale. (Obviously!) Annie is sitting with Finnick, they are laughing so happily, it makes me wonder why aren't together. Glimmer is sitting with a boy I don't know and so is Clove. Johanna is sitting next to the fire, prodding it with a stick... By herself... I get up and quickly go over and hug Madge and Clove. Then Annie, then Johanna. I scowl at Gale and then at Finnick and then whoever those guys are. I walk back over to Peeta and sit so close to him I can almost feel him breath. Wow, it's been a long day... I snuggle up against Peeta and all of a sudden he puts his arms around he and pulls me up onto his lap. I laugh and kiss him.

Peeta's POV

She comes back over to me and sits down, very close. Then she pulls herself in closer to me and sighs. I can feel her warm breath on my neck. I like the closeness... But it's not close enough. I pull her up onto my lap and put my arms around her. She laughs. God, her laugh is as beautiful as the birds singing in the trees. I can't help but laugh as well. She levels her face with mine. And slowly leans in and kisses me. I kiss her back. She's so perfect. I place my hands on her waist and she tangles hers in my hair. I don't know how long we stay like this. Time seems to stand still when I kiss Katniss...

"Uh-hum" Someone, says to my right. We break about. She blushes a beautiful red and turns around on my lap, but I don't remove my hands from her waist. It feels as if they fit there...

"So... Who are these guys?" Katniss ask, gesturing to Cato and Marvel.

"Oh, this is Cato..." Clove says.

"And this is Marvel..." Glimmer says and she blushes deeply. Katniss smiles and I realise it must have been something in the cave.

"They at our new roommates." I whisper in her ear.

"Okay... So whose idea was this little game?" she questions and Finnick raises his hand.

"Of course..." she says and we all laugh, "so, give me the whole story from your side!" she says turning to me.

"Oo, okay. Well, after Cato and Marvel showed up, Finnick said he had an idea for the last day of no lessons. He told us about this game. We all decided it was a great idea! So we spent the whole night planning what we were going to do. The next morning, real early, we got up and went to the woods. We placed everything. You have no idea how hard that was!" I say cringing at the memory of of having to throw that rope over the huge gorge.

"Just as we finished, you guys showed up, so we went and hid in the bushes." Cato Continues, "you read our first note, which all took ages to write! And you did just as we said. You all searched the forest and for a moment we thought that you wouldn't find our bread, which took Peeta forever to bake-"

"Wait! You bake bread!" she says.

Oh great, she's going to think I'm a wimp... "Well, I did work at a bakery..." I say quietly.

"That so cool!" she says.

"Anyway, eventually, squirrel girl over there climbed a tree and found our bread!" Gale says, we all laugh, " you did exactly as we said and Glimmer and Mage did the 'Deed' and you walked on and we had to get your shirts. We caught up with you when you were putting on your blindfolds and Marvel had to guide you too our water buckets. Then Gale had Clove, Finnick took Annie, Cato had Johanna and Peeta had Katniss and we all poured the buckets of freezing water over you all. We than had to sprint into the bushes and watch what you did next..." he pauses.

"Um... Yeah... And then you got to our clearing and read our note and ate our treats..." Katniss turns to face me and smiles. Remembering the treats. I blush and lean in to kiss her. By the time we pull away, Marvel is on the rope swinging bit. "Madge offered to go first and she fell off, but we were waiting for this, she fell into Gales arms." both Madge and gamer blush and Gale kisses her on the cheek

"I had seen them down there, I told you it wasn't as deep as it looked" She says to Katniss and they laugh. "So yeah, then we had to wait down there in case another one of us feel and no one did, or so we thought. We were just walking away when we heard Katniss yell Cloves name, then we saw her falling towards us, so Cato dived out and Clove landed on his back. It was very heroic! Then we had to explain what had happened to clove and get out of the gap. We found you in the woods... Rubbing your rope burns..." she says and all the guys, including me, snigger. "My point exactly!" she says motioning at us guys, "anyway, then you found the lake and the key the. We ambushed Annie and thought she had blown out cover by screaming. The. You found the gate. After you disappeared into the cave we got Johanna and ran over to the gap in the cave and waited for you to come out"

"We stood there for AGES! Then Katniss came out and went to the meadow." Johanna says, "we all helped Glimmer oh of the cave and went to the meadow. We saw you walking through, to the middle and the. You lay down and closed your eyes. We ran up to you and put you in the sack! Then you started screaming for Peeta, and he got all sentimental. So I waked him round the head. Then we were going to let you out and congratulate you but Cato had an idea. We pulled the sack off you and ran. Then, well you know what we did from there up to now!"

"This was the most fun day I have had in ages! Thank you sooo much!" Katniss says.

"Yeah, it really was!" Glimmer says.

"Thank you guys!" Madge says.

"Aw, shucks!" Finnick says sarcastically.

"Come on! Let's eat!" Marvel says. I realise how empty my stomach is.

"Here, here!" we all say and we all burst out laughing. I pull Katniss in closer to me and she turns and hugs me. She buries her face in my bear chest and I rest my chin on her shoulder. I completely forget about our friends and my hunger.

Katniss' POV

I lock Peeta in my arms and don't intend on letting him go. We stay here without moving for a while. People busy themselves with the cooking of the food or convocation. But Peeta and I don't need to talk. I notice that Madge and Gale are locked in an embrace aswell.

After a while Peeta gets up. I stumble off him and he takes my hand. He leads me into the forest and doesn't stop until I can't see the guys anymore.

"What?" I ask. I have no idea what's going on.

"Your prize?" he says. And he smiles.

He leans into me and takes my face in his fingers and stares down into my eyes, and he can read my mind. I stare back at his eyes, and get lost in them. They are like pools of crystal. My knees buckle and suddenly I'm in Peeta's arms again. He sits down on a nearby log with me on top of him. He leans into me and finds my lips. I respond as soon as our lips meet. I place my hands on his chest, once again feeling the hard abs and six pack he had. He places his hands on my waist, but lower down, near to my thigh. His lips gently move with mine and his tongue slowly creeps out of his warm mouth and he softly caresses my bottom lip with the very tip of his tongue. I open my mouth and sigh happily. His tongue is so warm against mine. As so are his lips. I drag my hands up into his hair and tangle them in deep. His hands travel up to my ribs and then rest there. It seems like my body tingles wherever he touches me. The pit of my stomach starts to tingle as if-

"Guys, can you please get off each others faces for long enough to eat?" I hear Johanna say. Boy she knows how to ruin a moment!

We go back to the fire and eat, but all I can think about is that kiss! Eventually, we start to make our way back to our dorms. It's really late... The sky turned dark hours ago... Through the whole walk, Peeta never let's go of my hand and when we reach my dorm door I find myself not wanting to let go. He pulls me in for a short kiss and then whispers in my ear,

"Goodnight beautiful..."

"Goodnight Handsome!" I say and I Plant a kiss on the tip of his nose and go through the door and into my dorm.

_**Thank you guys! Luv ya! Sorry if was a bad chapter! Please review! Xx**_


	15. School

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! It's finally the WEEDEND! Yay! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I was watching Harry Potter! Sorry! The weeks's been sooo long! Hehe! Here's today's chapter! Enjoy! X**_

Katniss' POV

15. School

My alarm interrupts my peaceful sleep at six in the morning. I moan and reach out and slap my alarm clock hoping that I will hit the right button to make it shut up. I don't. It continues to blear out its horrible screeching noise. I growl and get out of bed and slam my fist down onto the stop button. That shut it up.

I look around and see that everyone is sitting in their beds staring at me. We all burst out with laughter.

I have 3 hours till lessons start. Why the hell is my alarm set for so early! I flop back down onto my bed and bury myself in the duvet. I only resurface when someone calls my name.

"Katniss!" Madge calls.

"What..." I yawn.

"Oh, just come in, she probably won't get up anyway." I hear Annie shout to the person at the door. She's right though. I don't want to get up.

I hear someone walking over to me and then sit down on the side of my bed. I feel their fingers brush away the hair over my eyes. I still don't open them, but I know who it is. I grab their hand and press it to my cheek.

"What are you doing here, handsome?" I say.

"I came to see you, beautiful!" he says.

Then I feel his soft lips on mine. I put my arms around where I think he is and pull him onto the bed beside me.

"Blurrrrrrrr!" Johanna says and I break apart from Peeta and open my eyes. All I see is Peeta. I could wake up like this every morning! I pull him in close and quickly kiss him on the lip, laughing.

I get up stretch. I see that Peeta is staring at me with a very red face. I look down and gasp. I haven't got my PJs on. All I'm wearing is my underwear! I can feel the red haze flowing into my face. I can't move. I stand there rooted to floor. Oh god. Suddenly my feet are whizzing me into the bathroom. I can believe that just happened! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! What am I going to now! I have no clothes in here! I'm going to have to go back out.

"Okay, you can do this Katniss! Go!" I say to myself and I walk into the room. I don't stop. I look straight ahead at my closet. I pick out a red top and some light jeans. I quickly put them on and walk back over to Peeta.

"Sorry!" I say.

He laughs. "Don't be!" and then he grabs my hand. "So what lessons have you got?" he asks.

Oops. I haven't even looked at my timetable. I get up and walk over to Madge. Before I even ask her, she hands me a blue piece of paper. I take it back over to Peeta and hand it to him. He takes it and scans it through.

"We have three lessons together today! He says. "We also have the same free period!"

"We get free periods?" I ask.

"Yeah!" he says. I smile and check the time. An hour till lessons start... "Do you want to have breakfast with me?"

"Sure! Let me just get my bag together!" I say.

I sling my ready bag over my shoulder and take Peeta's hand. We walk towards the cafeteria together. Once inside he leads me to a small table and pulls out a chair for me to sit on like a gentlemen. Then he gets up and goes of the get our breakfasts. He comes back five minutes later with two trays. He's got me exactly what I like!

"How do you know what I like?" I ask him.

"Katniss, not everyone is as unobservant as you!" he says.

We eat our breakfast talking about teachers and class and what not. Nice we finish it's time for class. I don't have my first class with Peeta but he walks with my too my classroom. When we get there he kisses me quickly and goes off to his own class.

I enter the rooms and look around. I see that none of the girls are in this class but I do a spot Marvel over on the right side of the room. I walk over to him and say hi! We don't manage to speak a lot before the teacher comes into the room and starts the class.

The whole lesson is rather boring. It's self defence. The teacher was called Enobaria. She didn't tell us to call her Mrs or miss anything, just Enobaria She was the scariest teacher I have ever met!

My second lesson is with Peeta. It's called CS. Capitol studies. The whole lesson was hilarious because the teacher, Miss Trinket, is the most stereo typical capitol woman EVER! She was wearing a bright green and pink skirt suite and a wig to match. Her accent was so strong you'd of thought it was fake! Peeta and I couldn't stop laughing the whole way through.

My next lesson is also with Peeta. It's just a boring lecture on coal and mines and stuff. Once the lesson finishes, Peeta takes my hand and leads me out of the room.

"Break time." he sighs.

"Mmm, but its only for twenty minutes you know..." I say.

"Yes, but then we have our free period together!" Peeta says.

"oh yeah!" I squeal.

"So where do you want to go?" he asks me.

"Dunno..." I say. Then put my lips right up to his ear and whisper, "Somewhere privet..."

He grins and grabs my hand. He starts to lead me somewhere. I have no idea where. We go through campus, through the field, through the woods, then I realise where we're going.

We emerge in the meadow. It's such a beautiful place. I grin and run off into the middle. Peeta starts to chase me and I run faster. I'm laughing so hard that I'm quite slow, but not slow enough that Peeta catches me. I run and run and all of a sudden I'm lifted from the ground and over Peeta's head. He flops us down on the soft, warm grass and pulls me into him.

"Caught ya." he whispers.

"And now that you've caught me, what are you going to do with me?" I whisper back.

He grins and pulls me on top of him. He brings his lips to mine and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back in the same way. His hands rest on my back and mine on his chest. He starts to bring his hands around to my stomach and then rest them there before turning us over so that he rest on top of me. He sighs and I kiss him even more. I pull him up so we are in a sitting position. I move my hands up to his neck and he raises his to my ribs. He lifts me onto his lap so that my legs are around his torso.

We stay like this for ages. Locked in each other's embrace. But after a while I pull back.

"We need to go to class..." I sigh.

"I suppose..." he whispers.

I try to get up, only to find that his arms are keeping me in this position.

"Peeta, I don't want to go either, but it's our first day of school and I don't want to get a detention on the first day!" I say struggling against his grip. He pouts so I press my lips to his gently and wait for him to let go. He starts to move his hands to my waist and so I seize the moment and leap back. I laugh and he pouts again. I grab his hand and pull him to his feet. We start to stroll back to the school.

In my next lesson Annie and Clove are in my class. Then it's lunch. I eat with the guys, all of us together! Then it turns out that almost all of us have the next lesson together! Except for Marvel and Clove.

We all walk over to our classroom and sit at the back together. I sit next to Peeta. We are all talking and laughing for ages into the lesson because the teacher doesn't show up. But then half an hour into the lesson a middle aged man staggers into the room. His name is Mr. Aberthany. We still all take in the lesson because all Mr. Aberthany does is sit down and drink out of a hip flask.

Then lesson ends and we all file out of the room. I tell Peeta I'm just going to stay in my room for the night with the girls tonight. He gives me a kiss and says he was going to do the same with the guys. He walks me to my dorm even though all the girls are here with me. We reach my door and he leans in to kiss me again.

"See you soon beautiful..." he says.

"Night Handsome..." I turn and go through the door and find all the girls sitting on their beds, talking. I join in their convocation and eventually Johanna says we should watch another movie. It's late, but I'm up for a movie! We all settle down on the sofas and Johanna begins the movie. As soon as the title comes on we all moan.

"Johanna! This is supposed to be the scarier movie ever!" Glimmer says.

"OH MY GOD!" Clove squeals, "I LOVE THIS ONE!" we all moan again.

They were right this is the scariest movie in the history of everything! I'm shivering 10 minutes into the film! All of a sudden all the music goes quiet as the girl walks through a hallway to an old locked door with a key she found. She places the key in the lock and twists it. Then door swings open and...

"BOO!" the boys jump through the door and ambush us. We all scream! I fall onto the floor and can't stop screaming! Someone comes over laughing and picks me up off the floor. They sit down on the sofa with me on their lap.

"Katniss!" he laughs, "It's only me! Shh!" he laughs again and I open my eyes. He's staring down into my eyes with a grin on his lips. So I slap his check.

"That wasn't very nice!" I say.

Peeta laughs, "you were watching a thriller and you think we _wouldn't _jump out on you! We were wondering whether we could watch the movie with you."

"Yeah, we're really bored!" Cato says.

"Fine, but we aren't restarting it." Clove says.

The guys sit down and I move myself so I'm next to Peeta. Johanna plays the movie. It gets scarier and scarier. I'm literally hanging onto Peeta for dear life! Near the end of the film it's so scary that I have to hide my face in Peeta's chest. He puts his arms around me

In a protective way. I like it...

The film ends and Peeta gets up. I don't want him to go...

"Don't go..." I whisper.

"It's late; we shouldn't even be here... I'll see you tomorrow morning..." he says and he tries to leave. I grab his wrist and pull him back.

"Don't leave..." I say again.

"I have to Katniss, I-" I cut him off with my lips. I kiss him passionately and forget about everyone around me. It's just Peeta. Peeta...

"Peeta..." I whisper into his lips. He sighs and gentle puts his hands on my waist and kisses me back just as passionately. I open my mouth and feel his warm, gentle tongue slip into my mouth. I tangle my hands in his hair. My skin starts to tingle and-

He breaks apart from me. "Peeta..." I say sadly.

"I really need to go... Sweet dreams beautiful..." he says and he pecks my check and leaves.

I turn around to see all the girls staring at me. Oops...

_**Hehe! Thanks for reading! Please review! The next chapter should be up by tomorrow, or if you're lucky... TONIGHT! Xx**_


	16. Water

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! Thank you soooo much if you reviewed, I love you all so much! I can't even believe I have more than 20 reviews, but over 100! I'm sooo happy! You're all beautiful people! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy! X**_

Katniss POV

16. Water

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

That is now the soundtrack to my morning. It wakes me up every morning. I haven't worked out how to change the time on it yet. So every morning at six. I wake and slam the sound off. Then I go to class. The rest of my week is pretty boring, nothing much happens. All the lessons are boring as hell, except for a few, like computers with Mr. Beetee, water skills with Mrs. Mags (finishing, swimming, sailing, etc.), Tech with Mr. Cinna and Miss. Portia, (Sewing and making things) and of course, General studies with Mr. Aberthany.

The weekend comes quickly and soon enough I find myself in my last lesson on Friday with Mrs. Mags. Today is our first swimming lesson. Everyone in my dorm and the guy's dorm is in this class, which is really weird... It turns out that not many people can swim. Only me and a few other people actually know who to keep our heads above the water. I only know how to swim because my dad taught me...

"_Come on dad!" I called._

_"I'm coming Kat!" He calls back through the bushes. _

_I run back through the bushes and grab my father's hand, "look what I've found!" I pull him through the bushes and we emerge on the side of the beautiful lake I had just stumbled upon. _

_My dad smiles and looks at me mischievously._

_"What?" I ask._

_Suddenly my dad pushes me into the lake and I splash down into the surface. The cool water feels weird on my skin. My dad jumps down after me, creating a huge splash! But I can't swim! I start to panic and thrash about; I reach forward and cling onto my father's shirt. We both burst out laugh._

_"Come on, I'll teach you to swim." he says and he smiles._

_The net few days consist of me and dad goon to the lake in the morning, spending the morning swimming, hunting for lunch, more swimming in the afternoon and then going back home for dinner. It was so fun. My dad told me that he had to learn to swim because his father always got paranoid that when it rains there will be a flood and we will all drown, so he taught my dad, his mum and his brother to swim._

_After about three days I get the hang of some basic strokes, so my father teaches me more swimming techniques, but he only managed to teach me two before he..._

I snap back to the present and see that Mrs Mags has told us all to jump into the pool. I don't hesitate. I leap into the water. I feel the cool water against my bare skin and smile thinking of that first day in the lake. I tread water and turn towards the other people in my class and see that only half of us have jumped in. The people I know that jumped in are Johanna, Annie, Cato, Clove and a few other people I don't know. Everyone else is still standing up on the side nervously. Peeta happens to be one of them. Mrs Mags tells them to jump in again, still no one moves. Mags jumps in and makes such a small splash you'd think someone had just thrown a small rock into the water, not a person! She calls us all over and begins to speak.

"Okay, I-I think t-that I-I'm g-going to g-get y-you h-have a s-s-swimming p-partner, t-to h-help them. I-is t-that okay?" she asks in a small voice, you see I don't think she's all there in the head, she only speaks when necessary and laughs at random moments. But she's one of my favourite teachers!

"That's fine!" We all say.

"O-okay, u-u-um, g-get out a-and c-choose a p-partner." she says.

We all climb out of the water and onto the ground. I walk up to Peeta from behind and slide my hands up onto his shoulders.

"Hey Katniss..." He says sheepishly.

"Peeta... Please get into the water." I say softly.

"Katniss... I can't swim..." He pouts.

Okay, new plan. "Peeta get in the water now!" I say, sternly.

"No Katniss... I can't." he says again.

Okay... New new plan! "Peeta... If you get in the water I'll give you a kiss." I say seductively.

"Um... I think I'll pass..." he says.

Ummm... I'm out of ideas... Oh! I know! I lean in close and put my lips against his ear and whisper, "for me..." then I trail my lips over from his ear to his lips. His skin is soft and warm, just like his lips. I only kiss him a short time, and then I pull back and slide my hand into his. I try to pull him gently pull towards the water, but he resist.

"I'll be right here." I whisper. I pull him again and this time he shuffles forward. Once we reach the edge of the water, I jump in. Once I resurface, I retake Peeta's hand and get him to sit on the edge of the poolside.

"Okay, now slide in." I whisper softly.

"Katniss-" Peeta sighs.

"I'll be here with you." I coo.

I gently slip my other hand into Peeta's free one and gently pull. I pull him closer to the water and stop.

"Okay, now just get in." I say gently.

"Um-" I silence his words with a kiss and as I kiss him I gently pull him fully into the water. He clings to the edge and me very tightly, but at least he's in! I reward him with another kiss and then Mags tells us all to come over so I help Peeta as he makes his way over, not letting go of the sides.

"W-well d-done! N-now I w-want you t-to a-all s-sides, g-grab..." she says. I know what she means, she wants is to hold onto the sides. We all do as she says, and since most of us are already holding onto the sides, it doesn't long. She then tells us to kick our legs. Everyone who knows how to do this (which, surprisingly, isn't a lot of us!) is to help the people who don't.

I immediately spot Peeta struggling, so I swim over to him,

"Your doing it wrong..." I giggle.

He looks up at me, "mm hmm..." he says, not looking in my eyes, if you know what I mean!

I try to ignore it, "you have to hold on tightly." I say.

"Yeah..." he says, still staring at my bikini tops. Could he be anymore obvious!

"...So just keep your legs bent..." I say, his eye line doesn't change. "Peeta, my eyes are up here!" I laugh.

He goes beet red and finally looks up. "S-sorry!" he laughs.

"hehe, okay, do what I say!" I say and I place my arms under his chest to keep him up. Wow, is it just me, or are his muscles even more toned! I zone out for a minute with my thoughts still on Peeta's body...

"Katniss!" Peeta says. And we both laugh again.

Soon the lesson ends and we exist the pool and go get changed. While my getting changed I get a message from Gale;

_**Gale: Hey girls, come to the woods this evening, the campfire, thought we could spend the evening with all of us together!**_

Sounds like fun!

_**Sorry about the short bad chapter! Sorry if there are a lot typos, but I'm to lazy to read through it, and I'm watching the Euros! COME ON ENGLAND! But please review! Love you! Xxxxx**_


	17. The Request

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Heyyy guys! Back to schoooool! Meh. Well at least my exams are over! I'm sorry i didn't upload last night, i was just about to at ten but then my computer died, so i had to wait till morning! I will try my best to upload another one tonight! Here's chapter 17! xx**_

Katniss's POV

17.

I come out of the changing room with all the girls. They had all got the message too.

"So, what do you think it is?" Glimmer asks us all.

"Dunno..." Clove says.

"Well, I don't think it will be another one of their games... Or they would o told us to just meet at the outskirts of the forest..." Madge says.

"Well, I'm going to go and get changed, just in case!" Annie says and we all agree.

We rush up to our dorm and I quickly jump in the shower. I wash the chlorine out of my hair and skin and then condition my hair for good measure. I hear someone get in the shower next to me and realise that I'm hogging the water. I quickly switch of the water and jump out the shower. I leave the bathroom and see Jo go straight into the shower after me. I don't stop at all; I rush to the desk and pull out the hairdryer. After a while my brown hair is I soft and dry. I quickly put the dryer away and rush over to my closet. I spend a while picking out clothes. Eventually I decide on some jean shorts and a green tube top.

I realise that I'm the first done, so I sit on the sofa/Johanna's bed and wait. I spot Madge and Clove both doing their hair and Jo, Glimmer and Annie sorting out clothes. Isn't it a wonder how long it takes a girl to get ready? I mean, I usually only take 20-25 minutes, but I think Glimmer is one of those girls that likes to spend ages on how she looks! That's not a bad thing though! I mean if I had more time, I would defiantly spend more time!

"COME ON GUYS!" I yell.

"DON'T RUSH ME!" Glimmer screams and I can help but laugh at the panic in her tone.

"I'M READY!" Annie screams right in my ear.

"Annie, you don't have to scream!" I say.

"Well... Everyone else was..." she says looking down. I laugh again.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Jo says.

"Me too!" Clove says.

"Um... I think I am too!" Madge says.

"Glimmer?" I ask.

"SHHHH! I NEED TO CONCENTRATE!" she says, doing her eyeliner for the third time.

"Come on Glimmer!" Clove sighs.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" she screams.

"We aren't yelling!" Jo says.

Johanna and Clove whisper something to each other and grab Glimmer around the waist and pick her up. They hold her like you would carry books or a folder at you side. I step forward and help them.

"NOOOO! IM NOT DONE!" She screams at us, but we are already out of the dorm and walking towards the elevator. We sigh and try to hold her still while she thrashes about in our arms.

"You look pretty Glimmer!" Annie says.

"_Pretty _isn't enough, I need to look _pretty _rocking fantastic!" she says and we burst out with laughter again.

Once outside we put Glimmer down and start to walk towards the woods. We find ourselves at the entrance to the camp in no time. We emerge through the bushes and see the guys laughing and joking around an already lit fire. Well at least it wasn't one of their games again!

"Hey Madge." Gale says while he is getting up to go and embrace Madge. They are so sweet together! Madge's cheeks flush and she grips Gale tighter. They still haven't had their first kiss yet...

I feel some arms wrap around my waist pick me up in the air from behind. I grin and he spins me around and when he puts me down, he puts his hands over my eyes.

"Guess who..." he whispers in my ear. I lift my hand up and put it behind my head to bury it in his hair. Only to find that, it's not the same hair... It's to clipped and short. What the...

"Who?" I ask creasing my brow.

I step forward and spin around to see Cato standing beside me laughing so hard. Peeta is right behind him, rolling around with laughter.

"OI!" I say and I go up to Peeta and Cato and slap their arms. "Not funny!" I say.

"Oh yes it is!" They both say in unison. They high five each other and Peeta comes and picks me up and carries me over to a log. I sit down and dodge his kiss. He doesn't deserve a kiss, the little twit. I turn my head and look away.

"Aw, come on Kat! It was only a joke!" he says.

I turn back to him and smile, "I know!" I say and I pull his face to mine and kiss him.

When I break away from him I look around and spot a boy, our age that I don't recognise.

"Who's that?" I whisper to Peeta.

"Oh, that's Mitchell. He's our new friend!" he says excitedly.

"You sound like a five year old! _He's our new friend!" _I repeat and giggle.

"Hay!" he says mockingly and he pulls his face to mine. "I'll have you know, I'm all man..." he whispers. I blush and giggle.

"Excuse me!" I say and I get up and walk over to Mitchell.

"Hello! I'm Katniss!" I say brightly and extend my hand.

"Oh, I know! Peeta's not stopped going on about you!" he says. And he takes my hand and shakes it, "I'm Mitchell, I live across the hall from those guys!" He says pointing to the guys.

"Cool... I guess-" I get cut off, by Gale who says:

"So how about a friendly game of Truth or Dare!"

_**Sorry for another short, bad chapter, but I'm really busy! You can either have long chapters over long periods of time or short ones over short periods of time! Have a lovely week! Thank you to everyone who has read it all from the very beginning! I 3 u! Please please please review! If you do I'll send you cotton candy! XD x**_


	18. Truth or Dare

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys. I just want to tell you, it's going to be hard to upload everyday this week because I've got my show and my ballet and tap exams and my lamda exams, and I also have my social life and I can't fit it all in! So I might not able to upload every day of this week! Sorry! I'm not moaning at you though! I love you all! Okay, here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**_

Katniss' POV

18. Truth or Dare

"How about a friendly game of truth or dare?" Gale says, maliciously.

"Sure!" Half of us say, including Peeta.

"What!" The other half of us say, including me.

"Oh, come on Kat! It will be fun!" Peeta says, pouting.

"I don't know..." I say. The only other people who don't want to play are Cato, Madge and Glimmer.

"Oh, come on Madge!" Gale whispers, "Pleeeease..."

"Oh fine!" she says.

"If Madge does, I will!" Glimmer says brightly and thy both walk other to the people willing to play.

"Cato?" Glimmer says.

"Yeah... Alright..." he says and he goes and joins the players as well.

"Katniss?" Peeta whispers in my ear.

"Do I have too!" I moan.

"Yes." Gale says.

"Cool, so we're all playing!" Marvel says.

"But-" I sigh, but get cut off by Gale.

"Okay, so if we all sit in a circle, then we can spin a bottle or something, whoever it lands on gets a truth or dare!" He says

We all make our way over to make a circle, Cato goes and gets an old bottle, he places it in the middle of the circle and before sitting down, spins it. It twirls around and around and around untill it gently stops on Marvel.

"Oo! Bad luck MARVEL! Through or dare?" Glimmer says

"Um... Dare I guess..." He says sulkily. We all laugh.

"Okay, what's his dare?" Glimmer says.

"Oh god..." Marvel moans

"Um... How about he says to kiss someone, anyone for 5 seconds." Gale says.

"Yeah, okay!" Cato says.

Marvel sighs, "Alright, if I have too... Peeta, come here." he says. Wait what! He cant be serious! PEETAS MINE! I'm so confused. He looks around at us and bursts out laughing, "I was only joking!" we all join in with the laughter and he shyly kisses glimmer on the cheek.

"Hay! That doesn't count! It has to be lips!" Annie says.

"You never said it had to be!" he says grinning again.

"Grrr." she says.

"Okay! Next!" Peeta says and he turns the bottle and it lands on Madge.

"Truth or dare?" Marvel says.

"Truth..." she says with dread in her voice.

"Hmm..." Annie says.

"OH! I know!" Clove burst, "if you had to go out with one of the teachers, who would it be?"

"Um... I don't know... Err... Maybe, Mr. Boggs?" She says and blushes, we all laugh, "Well, I wasn't going to say Mr Snow, was I!" We all laugh even harder.

"Spin!" I say, I was really getting into this game! It's not that bad!

Annie spins the bottle and it just happens to land on Jo!

"JO!" I say, "Truth or Dare!"

"DARE!" she says excitedly. That's the Jo I know!

"Um... Lemme think..." Mitchell says.

"Oh! I got one! Go and pole dance around that tree!" Finnick says.

"Oh, I see the way this game is going! But fine! I'll do it." Jo says and she gets up and swaggers over to the tree. She puts both hands on the tree and begins to dance. All the guys are wolf whistling and the girls just stand there awkwardly. Eventually Jo steps back from the tree and comes back to the circle. We all sit down and Jo spins the bottle.

I hear something behind me and turn to look in the bushes. Theres nothing There but-

"Ooo! Katniss!" Someone says. I turn my head back to the game and see that the tip of the bottle is facing me. It takes me a moment to wrap my mind around the fact that it's my turn. Oh great.

"Truth or dare?" someone asks.

I snap back to reality and mull over that question. "um..." we'll, If I choose truth they will make me say something horrible. But then again if I choose dare it could be really bad... "Fine, Dare." I say. Was that the right thing to do...

"Okay... take of an item of clothing. Shoes don't count!" Peeta says. Well isn't that fantastic.

What should I take off... My shirt or shorts... Well... Um... Fine it's going to have to be shirt. I pull my tank top over my head and throw it behind me. Urgh. All the boys are staring again.

"Eyes are up here boys!" I say again and blush and everyone laughs.

"Next!" Glimmer sings in a high voice.

The bottle spins and stops in between Cato and Clove.

"I think that they should both do it!" I squeal and everyone laughs and agrees.

"So, truth or dare?" Peeta asks.

"Um... dare." they both say in unison.

"Okay, now you take off an item of clothing!" Glimmer squeals.

Almost immediately, Cato pulls off his shirt and shows off his rippling muscles. Not bad... Not as good as Peeta though! Clove is more hesitant. She deliberates it for a while and pulls down her shorts. We all laugh and someone spins the bottle again. This time it lands on Peeta.

"Truth or dare, Peet!" Marvel says and we all laugh at the gangster accent he put on to say it.

"Dare, and don't ever call me that again!" he says and grins.

"Take off _two _items of clothing!" I say maliciously, with a smirk.

"Huh! Not fair!" he says.

"No! You have to do what I say! Or you'll get the forfeit, which is taking three items of clothing off! And you're only wearing three items of clothing!" I smirk again and he hops up and pulls of his shirt and flings it behind him before taking off his short and throwing them behind him as well. Again, I can't stop my eyes from drifting down to his chest and torso where his six pack and abbs are. He could be a model...

"Katniss, my eyes are up here!" he says mockingly pointing to his eyes. I laugh and he sits back down and pulls me onto his lap. His skin is warm and soft and I can't help swirl my fingers ound fingers around his tanned arms. I travel my fingers up from his hand to his elbow, then his shoulder, up his neck, across his cheek and to the corner of his lips. I pull my fingers away and replace them with my lips. I don't care that everyone is watching. I kiss him passionately and he kisses me back in the same way. I hook my arms around his neck and he rests his on my thighs.

"Urgh, don't you have to come up for air or something!" Jo says right in my ear. Again with the ruining of the moment! I turn around to see that the bottle is spinning again. This time it lands on Gale.

"Truth or dare?" Madge asks.

"Dare!" he replies quickly.

I smile and say "Okay! You have to kiss Madge for 20 seconds."

_**Hey guys! Sorry if this is a bad chapter again. I feel like my writing is losing quality... Sorry if it is! I will have trouble uploading tomorrow, so the next chapter will probably be up by Thursday! Thank you sooo much and PLEASE REVIEW! Xx**_


	19. Truth Dare 2' or 'Where Did Everyone Go

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! My first show was yesterday! It was so good! Except for a few tiny parts! But, I still have to get through tomorrow and Friday...! I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story! I cant believe I've got over 125! Iuv you all soooo much! Okay, here's chapter 19! XD**_

Katniss' POV

19. 'Through or Dare 2' or 'Where Did Everyone Go?'

"Okay, you have to kiss Madge for 20 seconds." I say, grinning.

They both blush and Gale puts his fingers under Madge's chin and pulls her lips to his. Cato starts to count. After what seems like ages Cato says zero and tells Madge and Gale that they can stop. They don't. They sit there attached to each other long after their time ends. Jo coughs and sighs, but they don't break apart. Madge slides her hands up Gales back and puts them around his neck. Gale keeps his hands on Madge's face until taking them away and putting them on her waist.

"Guys?" Clove whispers, "Guys?" she repeats, getting loader, "GUYS!" she finally yells and Madge and Gale spring apart and their faces go so red you'd think that they just saw Mr Beetee naked!

"Carrying on!" Gale says, awkwardly.

"Defiantly." Says Madge.

She reaches forward and spins the bottle. Annie.

"Oh great. Truth." she sighs, but smiles slightly!

"Okay... Let me think..." Glimmer says.

"I got one!" Mitchell says. "Rate Miss Portia!" he says.

"Oh god... Um... She quite pretty... So 7?" she says and instantly blushes. We all laugh.

"She deserves at least an eight!" Peeta jokes and I playfully slap his arm... Which is difficult, seen as I'm still on his lap. He pulls me closer and kisses my ear.

"Oh shit!" Jo says.

"What?" Several people say.

"I've got to be somewhere!" she shrikes and quickly gets up and runs off.

"I have to go too... My roommates will be looking for me..." He says and pulls a face. He also gets up and runs off after Jo.

"Well, go on! Spin!" I say and Annie reaches forward and spins the bottle.

"Oo! FINNICK!" she laughs.

"Dare!" he says, smirking.

"I dare you to switch clothes with one of the girls here!" Peeta says from behind me. I laugh and Finnick grins.

"Okay!" he grabs Annie's hand and pulls her into the trees. They emerge later laughing their heads off! Madge is wearing Finnicks unbuttoned shirt and his shorts and Finnick has squished into Annies tube top and short shorts.

"Looking good!" I say and wink at them.

"Oh haha!" Annie says sarcastically.

"Cato? Haven't you and Clove got night detention?" Glimmer says, suddenly serious.

"Oh god! Is it that time already?" Clove says and she looks at Cato, huffs and stands up. Once she's up, Cato stretches out his hands and pouts. Clove grins and grabs them and pulls him to his feet. They both go off into the trees and disappear.

"What did they get detention for?" I ask. Clove didn't tell me she got a detention...

"They were passing notes in Snows class..." Peeta says and we all shudder. Mr. Snow was the meanest teacher ever.

Someone leans forward and spins the bottle.

"Truth or dare, Glimmer?" I say.

"Hmmm... Dare!" she squeals and grins.

"Do the weirdest dance ever!" Marvel says.

"But there's no music!" she moans.

"That wouldn't stop a true dancer!" he says, smirking.

Glimmer sighs and jumps up and starts to do the chicken dance, then she changes to the Egyptian, then mock gangster and then just plain flinging her limbs about! By the time she's done we are all falling about laughing!

"I'm tired now! I'm going back to our dorm, see ya!" she giggles and wonders off into the woods. Marvel gets up and jogs after her with no explanation. I sigh. At this rate, there will be no more of us to play!

I reach forward and spin the bottle.

"Madge!" Annie squeals.

"Truth or dare?" Peeta asks.

"Truth." she sighs.

"Rate Mr Snow!" Gale says.

"Minus five thousand, two hundred and eighty three." she says and we all laugh again.

"True that!" Annie says.

"Are you tired Madge? Do you wanna go back?" Gale asks gently.

"Yeah... Kinda..." She yawns and Gale slips his fingers into her and leads her out of the clearing.

"And then, there were four!" Finnick laughs and we join in.

Annie reaches in and spins the bottle. It lands on Peeta, and me since I'm on top of him!

"Oo! Another double! Truth or Dare!" Finnick asks.

"Um dare, I guess..." I say and Peeta agrees.

"Um... Okay, Peeta you have to take off Katniss' shorts, using only you mouth!" Annie says and they both laugh. Well this game is just getting better and better.

Peeta laughs and I stand up. He kneels down and starts to tug down the hem of my shorts. I blush profusely and look away. I can feel him grin against my thigh and can't help but smile as well. I look down and see Peeta pulling them just over my knees and they fall to my ankles. I blush again and step out of my shorts and sit back down on the log. Peeta site next to me and takes my hand. I smile up at him and he smiles back warmly.

"You know I promised you that I would take you on a night swim..." Finnick says, grinning at Annie. He takes her hand and rushes off to my left.

I'm still staring at the place Annie and Finnick just disappeared when Peeta says, "Truth or dare?"

"Huh? Oh Truth!" I say and grin.

"What your favourite part of my bod-"

"Six pack." I say before he finishes and he grins.

"Truth or dare?" I say smirking.

"Dare!" he says, still grinning.

"Take off your shorts!" I say quickly.

He gets up and slides off his short and then sits back down, facing me. Oh great, so now we are both sitting here in our underwear!

"Truth or Dare?" he asks.

"Um... Dare!" I says giggling. God he was fit. Mmm... My eyes keep wondering down to his torso and then sliding up again... I can't help it!

"I dare you... Too kiss me for ten whole minutes." he says.

"Easy." I reply and I pull his face to mine passionately. His lips are soft at first, but they get hungrier and hungrier. He opens his mouth and I let my tongue dance with his. His hands trace the skin on my back, and I trace the skin on the back of his neck. He suddenly pulls away from my lips and kisses up the side of my mouth to my ear.

"You're perfect Miss Everdeen." he whispers, huskily and my skin shivers at his breath even though it is warm. He kisses his way back to my lips and kisses me again. He puts his hands down to the small of my back and pulls me even closer to him. Then he hitches my legs so that they are around his stomach. I sigh happily and place my hands up to his face and let my skin tingle at his soft touch. Then I pull away and drag my lips over the skin from his mouth too ear and whisper.

"And your more than perfect Mr Mellark..." Then I trace my lips back down to his and kiss him again.

_**Hey! Thanks guys for reading! Don't worry; there will be more truth or dare chapters! If you have any suggestions at all for the way his story goes, even of they are the tiniest details; I would VERY much appreciate them! I mean seriously! Remember to review! If you do, I will get Peeta to kiss you! (Maybe...) XD xx**_


	20. Nosy

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Bonsoir! Sorry for not uploading in ages! I'm thinking of doing more chapters in other peoples POV, like Peeta or the girls or guys, if you want me to, tell me! I think I might do a little Peeta in this chapter! Chapter 20, ENJOY! XD**_

Peeta's POV

20. Nosy.

I stand and watch the door that Katniss just disappeared into. She is probably chatting with the girls about what we did after everyone left us alone. This has to be one of the greatest days of my life.

I got to see Katniss with only a bikini on for the whole of our last lesson, which was swimming. She had to help me learn to swim... Which involved a lot of body contact... Plus, she was staring at me! Is that possible! I mean, I know why I was staring at her, I mean, Wow. But me?

I got to spend the whole evening with her, either sitting very close next to me, or on my lap.

I got to see her half naked again, when she had to take her clothes off.

I got to take her shorts off. With. My. Teeth.

Everyone seemed to leave us, so after a while it was just Katniss and I playing truth or dare.

That kiss...

That has to be one of the best kisses Katniss and I have had, maybe tied with that one at the end of that game...

I realise that I'm still standing outside Katniss' door. I blink and turn around, back to the elevator. As I get in I press my bottom and glance at the clock. Oops... It 11:30pm. We're supposed to be in our dorms at 10:00.

The door slides open and I wander through the deserted corridor to my dorm. I pull my keys out of my back pocket and slide them into the door. Before I can turn the key, the door swings open.

"PEETA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Gale screams, then he grins.

I step inside and see that all the guys are here except Cato, cause he has his night detention. I flop onto the sofa and all the guys come and sit next to me.

"So... It's late..." Marvel says grinning.

"So... What did you and Katniss get up too once we went?" Finnick says.

"Why should I tell you!" I say, they all chuckle.

"Aw c'mon, Peeta! Give us the details!" Finnick laughs.

"Do I have to?" I say.

"Yes." they all answer at the exact same time.

"Fine, well after you all left, me and Katniss were alone. I truthed her what her favourite part of my body is. She said abbs-"

"Hold up! _Your_ _abbs? _Do she not see my chest?" Finnick laughs and we all laugh.

"Anyway! She dared me to take off my shorts then I dared her to kiss me." I finish.

"Tongues?" is all Gale asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Good!" They all say and pat me on the back, laugh and scoff their faces with pizza.

Katniss POV.

Peeta walks me up to my room and when I reach the door I turn and softly kiss his cheek, then turn and enter through me door.

As I walk into the room I see all the girls, except Clove, sitting on one bed facing me. Without saying anything, Madge gets up and drags me over to them and plonks me down the bed opposite them.

"It's _very _late, miss Everdeen." Glimmer says putting on a posh voice.

"What on earth could have preoccupied you for so long?" Madge continues in the same accent as Glimmer. I laugh, those idiots.

"I was busy." I say simply.

"Oo!" says Jo winking at me, "What ever were you doing!"

"Guys! It's privet!" I say and giggle.

"Katniss. We are your roommates. You can tell us anything. And if that thing just so happens to be what you were doing tonight, we would defiantly be obliged to hear." Annie says, again in a posh voice.

"Are you really going to make me give you every detail?" I say sighing. I already know the answer.

"Yes." They all say at the same time. It's like they've rehearsed this or something!

"Oh dear. Fine. Ok, so you guys all left and left Peeta and me alone together. He decided to carry on playing truth or dare. I said truth and he asked me what my favourite part of his body was-"

"Chest and abbs." Glimmer says accidentally, staring of out of the window. Once she realised that she said that out loud, she turns to us. We all laugh and she goes bright red. I don't get jealous though; I know that she likes Marvel.

"Mhmm!" I say, "That is exactly what I said!" I giggle.

"Good choice!" says Annie grinning.

We all giggle again and I carry on. "So, then I asked him, truth or dare, he chose dare. I dared him to take off his shorts so that he was just in his boxers..." I trail off in the memory... Mmm...

"Katniss!" someone clicks their fingers in my face and slip back to the present.

"Oh, yeah, sorry! So then we were both just sitting there in our underwear. He asked me and I said Dare. He dared me to kiss him. Well that was easy!" I say giggling.

"Oo! What was it like!" Glimmer asks.

"Brilliant! Amazing! Fantastic!" I sigh.

"No! More detail!" They all giggle.

"Well. I pulled him closes and he started to kiss me gently, then he sort of got, like, hungrier. So did I, I guess. He pulled me around him and whispered in my ear-"

"What did he whisper!" Madge squeals.

"I don't want to tell you that!" I moan.

"Oh, just tell us, brainless!" Jo says.

"Fine, if you have to know, he said I was perfect." I say. I can feel the blush seeping across my face.

"Awwwwwwww!" They all squeal.

"So then, we kissed for a while longer and I then whispered in his ear that he is more than perfect and he kissed me even more after that!"

"You guys are so cute together!" Annie sighs.

"Did you, you know... Um..." Madge stutters.

"What?" I ask.

"Did you, f-French kiss?" she giggles and then blushes.

"Yes..." I whisper.

"Oooo!" they all squeal again.

"Anyway, enough of my love life, let's go to bed, I'm knackered!" I moan.

"Urgh! Me too!" Jo sighs.

We all change into our PJs and get into bed.

"Night guys." I hear Annie say in a dreamy voice, she usually does this when we go to sleep. It's very sweet.

"Night Annie, night guys." I reply and every one says good night each other and I quickly fall into the thick curdles of sleep.

_**Thanks for reading guys! Please give me some suggestions! I will give you a puppy/kitten if you do! (Maybe!) Remember to review! Xxxx**_


	21. The Girl

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! I've got my lamda today! Oh joy! It's be over three weeks since I first posted this fanfic! Thank you all! Remember to review! I was wondering if you want me to do the next chapter, this one, but in Peeta's POV? XD**_

Katniss POV

21. The girl.

I slowly stretch my arms above my head and blink open my eyes. I turn towards the clock and see that it's only seven in the morning. Urgh. I slam my head back down on the pillow, but find I can't get back to sleep. I sit up and look around. Clove still isn't back... I decide to get up and go for a walk. I sling on some skinny jeans and a white tank top, grab my keys and walk out the door

I decide to go to the field. I walk slowly in the right direction and finally come round the corner and onto the field. I walk on onto the soft grass and continue straight forward.

When I get further into the field I spot two figures. One is backing away from the other. I walk closer and see that the girl is walking up to the guy really close. The guy obviously doesn't like this because he keeps backing away. I slowly follow them until they come to a stop because a building is prohibiting the guy to back away any further. The girl goes up really close to him and puts her hands on either side of his head. Should I help the guy? They still haven't noticed me...

Once I get close I can hear what they are saying, but I can't see their faces because the girls head is in the way.

"Oh come on! I've seen you looking at me!" the girl says.

"I have a girlfriend!" the guy says. There's something about his voice... It sounds almost familiar...

"I don't care, she doesn't have to know!" the girl says again. What a whore.

"I care about my girlfriend very much actually!" The guy says angrily.

"I bet she's never even had fun with you!" she squeals.

"What?" He asks.

"You could still the romantic shit with her, and I get the fun!" she squeals.

"What no-" she stops for some reason. I look around the girl and see her hand on his thigh. I really should help him...

"Oh, c'mon Peetie sweetie! Gimme some!" She moans and then crashes her lips to his.

I decide I'm going to try and save the guy. I step closer and around the side. What I see surprises me so much, my breath catches and my whole body freezes. They still haven't noticed I'm here. Peeta is cringing up against the wall, trying to get the little bitch off of him. She refuses and pushes herself closer to him.

I still can't move... But then I catch sight of her hand travelling up Peeta thigh. Peetas face screws up and he tries desperately to get the girl off of him. But she refuses.

Once her hand reaches its destination, she grabs. That is when I snap. I lunge at the little whore and grab her hair in my fists. I drag her back and ignore her screaming. Once we are about three meters away from Peeta, I shove the girl onto the floor and stamp on her. I hold her down using my foot and get up close to her pretty little face.

"DONT YOU EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT EVEN LOOKING AT MY PEETA EVER AGAING OR THAT PRETTY LITTLE FACE OF YOURS WON'T BE SO PRETTY ANYMORE YOU LITTLE WHORE!" I scream.

She smirks and kicks me to the side. Then jumps up and goes and thrust her tongue into Peeta's mouth. That bitch. I run up to her, spin her so she's facing me, and punch her square in the face. She squeals and falls to the floor.

I'm about to walk away, when my feet are knocked out from underneath me and I stumble onto the grass. I feel someone pull my hair and drag me too my feet. She pushes me back so that I'm against the wall. Peeta tries to pull her away from me but she lifts up her knee and knees his crotch. He freezes and falls over backwards. Anger boils up inside of me but I can't move, the little bitch still has my hair.

She gets right up in my face and whispers, "now listen here, you bitch.-"

"You're call me a bitch! Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I scoff.

She smashes my head back against the brick wall and my vision goes hazy.

"I don't care if he's you boyfriend. I like what I see, I get what I want." she growls.

"You little whore! Get your own boyfriend!" I stutter. She smashes my head against the bricks again and I feel my legs wobbling.

"You won't be needing a boyfriend if you're dead. I'd watch yourself, and you're little Peeta. Mark my words, he will be mine." she says.

I fall to knees. The world is spinning around me. There's a deafening ringing in my ears. The back of my head feels like it's going to explode. But all I could think is how much I want to hurt that prissy little whore.

Everything goes black.

"Katniss? Katniss? Oh my god, Katniss, tell me you're ok." a voice says.

I can't open my eyes. I try, but believe me, I can't. I try speaking, but can't do that either. All I can hear is the pleads of many different people as I lay here. I feel like I need to comfort them, tell them I'm alright, but I don't even know that for myself. I try not to think, as that makes my head soar.

So all I do is lie and listen in agony to the people I wash to make feel better, crying at my sides.

"Please wake up Katniss."

"Katniss, can you hear me?"

"Katniss! Katniss Please!"

"Its okay Katniss, you will be fine..."

"Please."

I can't distinguish the voices at first, but then after a while, I start to put the voices with pictures of people in my head.

"Katniss, it will be okay." I hear Jo say, she's always the one that comforts me. I like it when she's here, she never cries. Well, if she does, I don't notice it.

"Katniss, please come back. Please." Madge says, I can tell she's crying, but she's good at hiding it. I want to reach out and tell her that I'll be back soon. But I can't.

"Katniss? Um, well I don't know if you can hear me, but I just need to get this out..." A lot of people come saying this; it's probably because I'm easy to talk to. I know that Cato does and Clove and Glimmer and loads of other people.

"Katniss, Katniss? Are you there? I want you to come back. I want a hug." Annie says that, which make me cry on the inside.

But there's one voice that I hear more than the others. His mood changes.

"Katniss, please come back. I miss you. Please."

"It's ok Katniss, you'll be fine."

"Please wake up."

"We found Gale and Madge in the closet making out today, it was so funny.

"Katniss. Kat?"

"Marvel got busted by Mr Aberthany for cheating on his test..."

"Katniss, I've got to go... I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Good morning Beautiful..."

"Please wake up. Please."

The pain in his voice was too much to bare. I wanted to grab him and pull him close and never ever, ever let go. But I can't. And jut that made me want to cry.

"What if she never wakes up..."

"Don't say that."

"But, what if she doesn't..."

"I don't know. We move on... Try to forget."

"I can't. I wouldn't be able too."

"None of us would. But it's what she would want us to do."

"Please wake up Katniss. I could never live properly knowing that you never even got to live. Please come back."

I want to scream out to them that I love them and I will come back! But I can't. Still. So I lay there and listen to the sound of my best friends, crying around my immobilised body.

I will wake up, won't I?


	22. Taylor

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love youuuuu! Here's chapter 22, it's the last one, in Peetas POV! Remember to review! Xxx**_

Peeta POV

**22. Taylor**

I wake up silently and look around. I always the first up... It's because when I used to work at the bakery I got bullied into having the first shift. Since I was 5. So now every day I wake up a 5:30 and never go back to sleep.

I scrape the covers off of my sweaty body and stumble over to the shower. I only stay in for like, three minutes, before hopping out and pulling some clothes on. I grab my keys and walk out the door.

"Why you up so early?" I hear a voice say behind me.

I turn to see Taylor Witford, a girl from my math class, behind me.

"Hey Taylor... I can't sleep..." I say.

"I can't either... Do you want to go on a walk?" she whispers. Well I can't see the harm...

"Sure." I say and we walk down the corridor, down the stairs and out the building in silence.

"You know... You have great eyes." Taylor says, turning to me.

I keep on walking and say, "Um... Thanks."

"Do you have a girlfriend" she asks suddenly. Why does she want to know...

"Um, yes." I say sheepishly.

"Oh... Well I guess we will have to be together secretly..." she says under her breath, but I hear her.

"Um, Taylor," I begin. I stop walking and see that we are in the middle of the field. "I don't want to go out with you, I have a girlfriend."

"So?" She says. Doesn't she get this? "Playing hard to get, are we?" she says and starts to advance on me. I start to back away a bit. "I like playing! How about a little role play? You are the injured dear, I'll be the hungry lion!" she growls suggestively and I back away even more.

"Oh come on Peet! You know you want some!" she says and touches my chest. I jump back and continue backwards.

"I could make you feel so good. I'm a woman of... Experiance. I've had my eye on you since the start of term. I like what I see, boy." she giggle and looks down at my crotch. I blush and try to push her away.

"I have a girlfriend that I really like! Leave me alone!" I say.

"Oh, is little Peetie scared to lose his virginity? I could break you. I bet you've never even done anything of the sort with your girlfriend!" she laughs. She tries to reach out for my thigh, but I sidestep it.

"So we _are _playing hard to get are we?" she says and winks.

I keep backing away, but then I feel a cold wall behind me. Oh great!

"I know you like me! I've seen the way you look at Me." she says.

She really doesn't get this, "I have a girlfriend!" I say.

"I don't care! She doesn't have to know!" She says. That's not the point!

"I care about my girlfriend very much actually!" I say. God, she has to be the most annoying, oblivious slut I've ever met!

"I bet she never has any fun with you!" she says, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What?" I say, acting dumb. This is probably the easiest way to get her to lie of me for a few more minutes.

"You could still do the romance shit with her, and I get the fun!" she squeals.

"What no-" I cut off. I can feel her hand stroking my thigh. It makes my thigh turn to ice. It doesn't feel right.

"Oh c'mon Peetie sweetie, gimme some!" she says. I have no time to think before her cold lips are against mine. She pushes close to me and I have no choice but cower against the wall. I try desperately to push her off of me, but this just makes her come even closer. The feel of her warm breath in my mouth is sickening. It's nothing like Katniss. I want to throw her too the side and go and kiss Katniss to get this girls taste off of my mouth. Wait. Katniss! Oh my god. Katniss! What if she sees me kissing thas skank and thinks that I'm chaeting on her! Oh no no no no no no!

I try harder to get this psychopath off me, but she gets the wrong idea. Her hand starts to travel up my thigh. Towards my crotch. I try even harder to get the Taylor off me but then she grabs. My face screws up. This feels so wrong. I know she's going to do more and I have no way to-

Suddenly, Taylor is being dragged back, away from me by her hair. She's screaming and kicking. Behind her I see a fuming Katniss with a sort of fire in her eyes. She doesn't look at me, just Taylor. Once they are bit far off, Katniss throws her onto the grass and steps on her stomach, holding her down. She leans down to her face and screams:

"DONT YOU EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT EVEN LOOKING AT MY PEETA EVER AGAING OR THAT PRETTY LITTLE FACE OF YOURS WON'T BE SO PRETTY ANYMORE YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

I smile, she called me her Peeta... Not the time Peeta. Taylor smirks up at Katniss and pushes her to the side. Then she gets up and runs over to me and kisses me. Her tongue forces its way into my mouth. I'm about to push her off me, when Katniss spins her around and punches her in the face. Taylor thuds to the ground.

I look up to Katniss and smile at her, but before she sees me, her legs are knocked from underneath her. She also thuds to the floor. Taylor jumps up and grabs a fistful of Katniss' hair in her fist. She forces her up and against the wall. I can't believe what I'm seeing. I rush forward and try to grab Taylor to pull her away from Katniss. I almost do, but just before she lifts up her knee and thrusts it between my legs.

Pain. That is the first thing I think. I fall to floor in silence. I lay very still watching that girls yell at each other. I can't quite make out what they are saying, the pain is blocking it out. Suddenly, Taylor smashes Katniss' head against the wall behind hat and continues to scream at her. As her head connects with the wall, Katniss goes cross eyed for a bit, before refocusing on Taylor with glazed eyes, but you can still see the pure hatred in them.

Taylor smashes Katniss' head into the wall again and her knees buckle. I want nothing more than to go to her and see if she's okay. But I can't move my legs. I try to lock eyes with Katniss, but they are unfocussed and hazy.

"-He will be mine." I hear Taylor say before dropping Katniss. She falls to the floor with nothing to cushion her fall because she doesn't put her hands out. I lay near to her. Staring at her beautiful, unconscious face. I wait until I can move and I sit up and start to stroke Katniss' head. My fingers come across the huge bump on the back of her head. It's big. Really big. I need to get her to the nurse. Involuntary tears start to fall from my eyes. I look around and see that Taylor is gone. What a coward.

I get up slowly and gingerly pick Katniss up. I walk her over to the nurse, slowly. When I take her in, everyone natters and chatters. I don't listen. All I do is sit by Katniss and hold her hand.

After a while, more people show up.

"Katniss? Katniss? Oh my god, Katniss, tell me you're ok." Madge says over and over. I let her. I don't speak at all. But I never let go of her hand. It's like that only thing keeping me on this earth. I never take my eyes off her face. It seems like the only thing keeping me sane.

The hours go by. The days go by. No sign of wake. I miss her. Why won't she come back.

I stay by her side at every moment I can. The only times I'm not is during class and at night. Every time I step out that door, I feel like I'm betraying her. She never moves, except for her deep breathing.

I talk to her. All the time. But only ever her. Some days are better than others. Some days I cry. Some days I laugh. I like to think that if I talk to her, maybe she will have something from the real world to hold onto in the world she's in now.

Some days I get tired of looking at her pale, motionless figure. Some days I can't get enough of it. But I never leave unless I have too.

I should have been there. I should of stop Taylor. But I didn't. I could have saved her. That thought keeps running through my mind, eating me from the inside, out.

One day it's just me and Gale and Madge in the room. My thoughts are racing and I need to tell them to someone. So I do something I haven't done in two days.

"What if she never wakes up..." I whisper

"Don't say that." Madge whispers back.

"But, what if she doesn't..." I continue

"I don't know. I move on... Try to forget." Gale says

"I can't. I wouldn't be able too." I sigh.

"None of us would. But it's what she would want us to do." Gale whispers.

I can't give up. I lean in close to Katniss and whisper

"Please wake up Katniss. I could never live properly knowing that you never even got to live. Please come back."

I can't lose her. I miss her already and she's only been out for two days. I want her. I need her. I love her.


	23. Waking Up

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive feedback! I can't even believe that I have 200 reviews! You are amazing! Luv you! Here's chapter 23! **_

Katniss POV

_**23. Waking up**_

I groan as I wake. I stretch my arms, yawn and lazily open my eyes. Wait... I freeze. Then flex my limbs. I can move again! I groan. I can talk! I can see! I blink again and again, waiting for the moment that I can't open my eyes anymore. It doesn't come.

I'm lying in the same white room that I had on the first day of term, the medical room. Everything is as I remember it. I lift my head to get a fuller view, but as I do so the back of my head burns and sears with pain. I cry out softly and rest my head back on the pillow.

My door clicks open, but I cant see whose behind it since I'm facing the wrong way.

"Morning Beautiful..." she sighs. He comes over and kisses my cheek.

"Morning Handsome." I reply. Peeta freezes and looks at me. I grin up at him and turn so I'm facing him, ignoring the pain.

"Y-you're awake." He says, staring at me in disbelieve.

"What does it look like!" I say sarcastically.

"Oh my god! Katniss I've misses you so much!" he moans. He leans over me and brings my lips to his. I kiss him back hungrily. He sits me up, I almost don't feel the pain in my head, he puts his hands on my hips and I clasp mine around his neck. He holds me here, in his arms. I can't believe that I had almost forgotten the warmth and security of the strong arms around me. I pull in closer to him and he sighs.

"If misses you so much..." He whispers into the kiss.

I kiss up his neck and to his ear, I whisper, "I've missed you too..."

I kiss my way back to his lips and kiss him passionately again. I groan and he pulls away.

"Your head?" he asks.

"Partly..." I whisper.

He chuckles and lays me down onto the pillow, then leans down and kisses me gently again.

"She's not even conscious and you still can keep your hands off her." I hear a small voice say and giggle. Prim.

Peeta gets off me and turns to where she is. I can't see her, Peetas in the way.

"Actually..." He says and steps to the side.

When I see her, my face automatically breaks into a smile and my arms open for her. She runs over to too me and jumps Ito my waiting arms. I wrap them around her and rest me chin on the top of her head.

"Katniss..." she says and she tightens her grip. I haven't realised it, but I have missed Prim. Ever since coming to the school... I hadn't seen her much. I tighten my grin around her.

"Hey little duck." I say happily.

"I've missed you so much!" she says.

"I've missed you too!" I say. She lets go of me and looks me over. I'm used to this though. My sister wants to be a nurse when she grows up and my mum works in the apothecary back home, so she knows her stuff. Unlike me of course...

She looks up to my head and nods. I don't bother asking her what she thinks, because she will just start sprouting intelligent words that I will in no way comprehend.

"So, how long was I out?" I ask once both Peeta and Prim have sat down.

"About four days..." Peeta says.

"More or less..." Prim finishes. "Peetas been her almost every second of it!"

I look of at Peeta and see him look down and blush. I gently take his hand in mine and smile up at him.

"Except for class..." He mumbles, still looking down.

"Of course, I was here most, after Peeta!" she says proudly. I kiss her fore head and she grins.

"All the gang came... I think the most of us here at one time was when me, Prim, Madge, Gale, Glimmer, Jo and Annie were all here. Cato and Marvel weren't there because they got sent out because the room was to crowded." Peeta says, looking up and grinning.

"So... What happened to that girl." I say. Even I can hear the hate in my tone. God she was horrible, in the old days she would of had an hour in the stocks for what she did to me!

"She's been suspended..." They both mumble.

"Wait, only suspended? Why not expelled? And for how long?" I ask. Surly what she did to me was worthy of a expulsion.

"She would have been expelled if she hadn't come up with some crap saying that she never meant to hurt you. She started to fake cry during her talk with the head. She said she felt so bad and hopes that you will be ok." Peeta says and pulls a face.

"She's been suspended for two weeks..." Prim moans.

"I bet she's happy." I say bitterly. "Now she has another chance with you, Peeta."

"I would never leave you for her!" He laughs. "I would never leave you..." he whispers, looking away.

My heart swells as he says this and I can't help but smile and squeeze his hand.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen, you're finally awake!" The nurse comes in and checks her clipboard. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Fine, well, a bit tired and my head still aches..." I say quietly.

"That's perfectly normal! I'm just going to check some things." she says.

She walks around me, checking my pulse, breath and heartbeat. She steps back and looks me over.

"Your head is healing well. It should be completely healed in a few days. You took a pretty nasty bash..." she trails off, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Ok then." I say breaking the silence.

The nurse blinks and looks at us all. Her eyes rest on Prim. "You should go, year seven curfew is 9:30. It's nine, off you go." she says smiling. "You can stay for a bit if you like." she says to Peeta, then leaves.

"Night Kat, sweet dreams." Prim says and gives me a hug.

I hug her back and whisper, "Night, night Little Duck. Love you!" I say.

Prim hops up and bounds out the door.

"I've missed your eyes..." Peeta says, turning my face to look at him.

"I've missed your face." I reply.

He laughs. "They are beautiful you know." he says.

I snort.

"What?" he asks.

"You said I'm beautiful!" I laugh again.

"What's funny about that?" he says. Does he really not get it?

"The fact that you're saying it to me!" I say.

"I still don't get it," he says.

"Oh never mind!" I snort again and he chuckles.

"Are you tired?" he asks.

"Sorta... But I don't want you to go." I say. It's true, even though I only work up a few hours ago, I'm knackered.

"I won't go." he says, looking me in the eye.

"Good." I say. I do nothing to stifle the yawn that wracks my body.

"Go to sleep." Peeta whispers.

"But-" I try to argue.

"Sh, I'll be here." he says.

I don't argue; just snuggle down into the duvet. I pull the cover up to my chin and Peeta tucks me in. He kisses my head and closes my eyes.

Before falling asleep I think I hear Peeta say something, I can't really make it out. I'll have to ask him later...

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading, I was in a drama composition, I won, but it went on really late, so I had no time to upload, also this isn't the chapter I originally wrote I didn't like it, so I started again. Sorry! Remember to review! If up do, Taylor won't try to steal away your first boyfriend! (Or girlfriend... ;) ) thanks! luv you! Xx**_

_**P.s, sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes, I had no time to check it! X**_


	24. Company

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic - **_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! Here's chapter 24! Enjoy!**_

Katniss' POV

_**24. Company**_

I wake up to a strange sound coming into the room. I don't move; know that I probably shouldn't be listening.

"It doesn't look bad..." I hear the nurse say.

"I don know... It was bleeding pretty badly..." I freeze, even my breath. That was the voice of Jo!

"She should be fully healed in a few weeks..." The nurse replies.

"Where should I put her?" Jo asks.

"Just on that bed. Now, to back to your dorm, it's very late." The nurse says.

"Alright..." she says. The door clicks open and two sets of scurrying feet leave through it.

I open one eye to see whether whoever was in the bed and I, are alone. We are. I raise my head and look over to the neighbouring bed. The person in it isn't facing me, but I can see that she is a girl because of her long hair.

I decide not to pry. I will find out sooner or later. But why was it Jo that brought this girl here... Maybe she just saw her hurt and took her here... But what if it was someone we know...

I push that thought aside and scan the girl for damage. It doesn't take a doctor to work out what's wrong with her. Her left arm has a large blood stained bandage on it. The wound, (from what I can see) looks huge. The stain stretches from her shoulder to her elbow. That's got to hurt. I also think that there might be something wrong with her hip, it seems... Sort of, out of place... I wonder what happened to her.

I notice that my eyelids are heavy. I glance at the clock and see that it's about two in the morning...

I wake again at a reasonable time, and see that the girl next to me is stirring.

"Meeehh." She moans.

She turns around so that she's staring up at the ceiling and cries out with pain.

"Annie?" I whisper. "Oh my god! What happened!"

"Hmm?" She groans.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Not really..." She mumbles.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"I can't really remember... I was in bed, asleep. I heard a tapping on the window and I woke up. I went over to the window and opened it up. I looked out and couldn't see anything. I was just about to go back to bed, when a rock was thrown to the wall beside me. I called out to ask who was there. I leaned out more, trying to see in the darkness. I didn't see the next rock. It flew into our room and it startled me so much, I feel out the window and... Well... I can't remember after that." She whispers.

"Oh, you poor thing! Did it hurt?" I exclaim.

"It wasn't great..." she sighs.

"Oh... What did you hurt?" I ask.

"I don't really know... They haven't given me an x-ray yet... But I know that I've damaged my arm, I landed on one of the rocks, and I have probably broken my hip and a few ribs... How are you?" she sighs.

The poor girl. She's had it much worse then me, but she's still looking at me worriedly. She so sweet and innocent.

"Never mind me. Your much worse!" I sigh.

"Yeah, but at least I'm awake!" She giggles, but cringes.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk..." I say, concerned.

"Oh... Ill be fine..." She says. But she can't help but cringe.

I sigh and turn to face the ceiling.

"So did anything good happen-" I get cut off by the click of heels and the thuds of hurrying feet coming towards us.

"ANNIE!" I hear someone shout.

I look up to see the nurse, Finnick and Peeta walk into the room. Finnick looks beside himself with worry. He runs over to Annie and sits down next to her. He grabs her hand and starts to mumble to her. Peeta comes over to me and before sitting down, kisses my forehead.

"Morning Sweetheart." He grins.

"Morning..." I say.

"You feeling okay?" He asks, his brow creasing.

I giggle and poke the crease between his eyebrows gently. He chuckles and grabs my hand before I can put it down, and presses it to his cheek. I get up and kiss the other one and he chuckles again and lets me go.

"I'm fine!" I say, still lightly laughing. "It's Annie we've got to worry about..."

"Yeah... What happened to her?" he asks.

"Even she doesn't know for sure..." I sigh, but tell him what she told me.

He frowns and sighs at the same points that I did in the story. Once I finish, he's silent for a while.

"Who do you think did it?" He asks, frowning.

"I have no idea..." I say. But as I say it... A thought dawns on me.

"You don't think..." Peeta whispers.

"I don't know... If it was, she might have been looking for me..." I whisper back.

"Well I guess we-" he gets cut off by the nurse.

"Now, I have a feeling that you have defiantly broken something in your hip, but I won't know what until we get you an x-ray. Also, you might have fractured a rib. But, we can fix bones easily, as Katniss here knows well. As for your arm, we can fix the gash, but not until we are sure you have no rock residue left inside…" she trails off.

"Annie, it will be fine, I know it will!" Finnick says.

"Are those two together now?" I whisper in Peeta's ear.

"No, but we think it's only a matter days." Peeta replies, grinning.

"About time, they are perfect for each other!" I say and smile too.

"Ok, so if you want to come through to the x-ray room, we can have a quick look." The nurse says. She pauses. "Katniss I think I get you to have another x-ray as well... To see your healing progress. You are welcome to come!" she says, turning to the guys.

Relieve spreads over Peeta and Finnicks face. I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I slowly get to my feet. Ow. I collapse to the floor. I haven't used my legs for ages, and I don't think they are used to it! My legs feel dead and my head aches.

"Wow, you ok?" Peeta says, bending down to hold his face inches from mine.

"Mm... Little help?" I say. He grabs my back and legs, then picks me up, bridle style. We both laugh.

I turn to see Finnick pushing Annie through two double doors on her bed, which has wheels on the bottom. (Mine doesn't) Peeta carries me with ease into the room that Finnick and Annie just went into.

The room looks incredibly sterile. It's all white and clean. The whole room is empty except for a large bed in the middle with a sort of huge camera thing hanging over it. In one corner of the room there is a little room with lots of buttons in it.

We are ushered it the small room and Annie gets positioned under the camera thing. We all watch as the Nurse presses a load of buttons and a strange noise starts to buzz and I look over et at Annie and see that she's smiling over at Finnick and us. A strange light comes out of the camera. It's shines over Annie for a bit, then after a few minutes the light shuts off and the buzz stops.

Finnick steps out of the little room and bounds over to Annie and pushes her out the room.

"Okay, Katniss, your turn." The nurse says calmly.

"Does it hurt?" I ask.

"Of course not! Now go on!" The nurse says.

Peeta carries me over to the bed in the big room. I start to feel a little... Jittery.

"Peeta..." I whimper, holding onto his collar.

"It's ok! It won't hurt!" He comforts me.

"But-" I moan.

He puts his index finger up to my lips to stop me. Then he kisses my cheek and winks, promising for more.

He sets me down on the table, being careful with my head. Once he puts me down he walks back over to the little room. I keep my eyes locked on his beautiful blue eyes. What if something goes wrong! I start to breath out and a light flashes over me. I keep my eyes on Peeta. Before I know it, the light flashes off and Peeta is by my side.

When I'm back in bed, Peeta sits down next to me and plays with my hair.

"I told you it wouldn't be bad." he says, chuckling.

"Fine. You were right." I say and laugh.

_**Sorry that this was a bad chapter... Not much happened... Since this story is probably getting boring, give me a few ideas to make it better! Please review! Thanks! Xx**_


	25. Learning to Walk Again

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic - **_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! Feel free to give me ideas and requests for my story! I will happily use them, however big they are! Whether it's Clove changing her hairstyle, or an Astros crashing into the planet! But nothing stupid. And if I don't put it in straight away I will probably save it for later in the story! Enjoy!**_

Katniss' POV

_**25. Learning to Walk... Again.**_

_"Fine. You were right." I say and laugh._

"I usually am!" He chuckles

I laugh and gently slap his arm.

"Alright," The nurse says, walking into the room holding a load of paper. "So, Annie I'll start with you, you have a broken arm with a lot of little rock splinters inside it, which means that we cant fix it until we get you too the Capitol to get a black wash. You have two splintered ribs, a broken heel and a very badly bruised hip, but it's not broken."

"Oh..." She murmurs.

"Oh Annie! You must be in so much pain! You're not even cringing much! Oh you poor thing!" Peeta, Finnick and I all chime.

"Sh! That's not that bad, it could have been so much worse." The nurse continues. "Now, we can get you to the Capitol as soon as possible, and while we're out there we can get you some medicine. You will be fully healed in about... A week and four days, but you will be able to leave the medical room two days after you return from the Capitol." She says. Annie smiles. The nurse turns to me. "As for you, you still have a damaged head, but its not as severe as before, so can leave as soon as you get used to walking again." she smiles at us and leaves.

I turn to Peeta, "I'm going to need you to teach me to walk again..." I say blushing. He smiles at me and says, "sure!"

He picks me up the same way as before. He brings me over into the middle of the room. He drops my legs, but still holds onto my upper body. He lifts me so that my feet are resting on the floor.

"Okay, you ready?" he asks.

"Not really..." I moan.

Slowly, yet surely, he begins to let me hold myself up. At first, I just bend my knees, my legs unable of holding up my own weight. But then my knees start to react, like they kick into gear. I start to straighten and de-hunch my shoulders.

"I'm doing it!" I squeal.

"I know!" he says.

He takes his hands away and I realise that I am fully holding myself up. I smile.

"Okay, now walk!" he says.

"Um... Do I have too?" I say. My brains hurting already.

"You've gotten so far already!" he moans.

"Yeah... But-"

"Oh come on!" he says.

He puts his hands under my armpits and pulls me towards him. I stumble forward and fall into his arms, laughing.

"I don't think I can do it!" I giggle.

"Oh, yes you can!" he says. "I know, stand on my feet."

"What?" I say. What does he mean?

"Stand on my feet! It's not that hard!" he says sarcastically, chuckling.

"Okay..." I say, wait I cant walk! "Wait, I can't."

"Oh pish posh!" he chuckles.

He lifts me onto his toes and I stand up. He holds onto me firmly and I grasp onto him. He stars to move his feet, in a sort of waltz. We both laugh as we spin around the room. It's so sappy, the people around us are probably sick! But I'm not. I'm having the time of my life! We are both laughing like idiots!

We keep dancing for ages. Suddenly, Peeta stops and holds me still. He smiles and leans forward. His lips find mine easily and he starts to kiss me gently. His soft lips massage mine and his warm breath warms up my whole body. I mat my hands in his hair; he puts in arms around me.

I deepen the kiss, and really feel something stirring inside, like a fire has been lit in my stomach. Or like a load of birds have just been let out of a cage in my heart, and are now flying free.

I pull Peeta even closer to me and he happily obliges. He kisses me hard and I passionately kiss him back. He drags his hands lower down my back and rests them just underneath the small of my back, just above my but.

I drag my hands down from his head and along his neck, making him shudder, then I drag them down his shoulders and onto his pecks.

I think I'm really starting to have some deep feelings for Peeta. My whole body is sort of tingling. I like the feeling, it's like my skin is made of burning embers.

Peeta pulls away from the kiss and traces his lips over my skin towards my ear, planting kisses along the way. This makes me shudder and sigh.

"I love you Katniss."

_**Ooo! Cliffhanger! I'm really sorry for the super short chapter! But I want to add this chapter in so I could do more with the couple! Please review, I don't think that this chapter was that great….! And remember, advice, ideas, suggestions! PLEASE! Thanks you! Xx**_


	26. Love

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Four weeks! This story has been out for four weeks! Wow! Again, I want for thank everyone who reviewed this story! Or added to favourites or stuff like that! I wouldn't of carried on this story without you! Yes, you! The one readin this right now! Thank you! **_

Katniss POV

_**26. Love**_

_"I love you." _He whispers huskily.

My whole heart aches, but not with sadness or pity, but with happiness and love. It's a feeling I've never ever felt before, not even close. I pull him even closer and squeeze him so hard I wouldn't be surprised if he passed out right now because of oxygen deprivation. But he doesn't, he just holds me tighter too.

He finds his way back to my lips he kisses me passionately again, but now he seems sort of... Scared? What's up with him? He seems to be waiting for something.

I pull away and look him in the eyes. "And I love spending time with you." I say all seriously. I try to hold in a laugh as his face falls to the floor. Eventually I do have to laugh and as I do I lift his face to mine and say, "I'm joking! I love you too." I whisper and pull his face to mine slowly. His eyes fill with relieve and he smiles and holds me tightly again.

I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. I drink in the smell of him, how this smell makes me feel so secure, it's my favourite scent in the whole word.

He buries his face in my hair and I think I can feel him smile against my scalp.

I think I can make out a sort of sniff behind me. I part from Peeta and turn around to we Annie and Finnick staring at us. Annie has tears in her eyes but a smile on her face, but Finnick is just flat out beaming at Peeta.

"Nice one Peetie!" he says, giving a thumbs up.

He rolls his eyes and laughs. I join in and and Annie raises a finger and beckons me over. I laugh and mouth, "I can't walk!" she smile and beckons me still. I sigh and try to step away from Peeta.

"Kat, what are you doing?" he ask, grabbing me from behind.

"It's ok... I-I can do this." I assure him.

He sighs and smiles, "Ok..." she lets me go and I steadily take a step towards Annie. As soon as I take my foot off the floor, I can tell that this isn't going to work. My leg bends under me and I'm forced to put my foot back down. I fall backwards and I have the horrible feeling of falling through the air. But then I feel someone's arm hook under my armpits and catch me. I'm pull back up to my feet.

"Oops." I say.

"Oops indeed." Peeta says. He unhooked his arms and push me forward gentle, silently telling me to keep trying. I smile and lift my foot off the floor again, my knee bends a little but I force it to straighten. I put my other foot in front of me and carry on! I can do it! Wooo!

Annie smikes at me an i grin back. I turn to Peeta and see his arms open, I run into them without hesitation and he picks me up and spins me around. We both laugh and he puts me down, but still holds me.

"I told you!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I grumble. He really is always right.

"Come on, Let's go somewhere!" he says and grabs my hand and leads me out of that small room.

Once outside he leads me towards the field. I sigh and smile. "Wait, shouldn't you be at school?" I ask. It's a Wednesday.

"Oh, we couldn't go to class today, Mr Aberthany passed out after drinking five of his hip flasks... The whole day was dedicated to home room and when Mr Aberthany passed out, we had no cover, so they decided to let us go... Besides, Finnick was gonna skip class to see Annie anyway." he says.

"Oh okay!" I say.

We slow and begin to walk slowly through the field, just talking, about what happened while I was asleep, about how Annie and Finnick are perfect for each other, about if Mr Aberthany will ever stop drink and what do you think is in his hip flask.

Eventually, we reach the end of the field and the outskirts of the forest. We dot stop, just wander in. When I spending time with Peeta like this it seems like the whole world stops spinning and everyone freezes. It feels like time itself has stopped. I loved the feeling, the feeling of forever.

I squeeze his hand slightly and he smile down at me and strokes my cheek. I smile to and we carry on walking and talking. He puts his arm around my shoulders and it feels nice, not heavy at all.

"-And so yeah, I guess he could, if he wanted too." Peeta finishes.

"Oh cool, but what about the other guy?" I ask.

"I don't think so since he lost, but still-" he stops and looks to his left. Suddenly, he pulls me in that I direction, smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"Look." he says, pointing over at something.

I follow his gaze and see a narrow stream, about three feet wide. Standing over it is a tall willow tree with its leaves hanging like vines over the river. It's beautiful.

"let's jump across!" he says excitedly.

"Wait what?" I say. But before I could stop him he traps some vines and leaps across to the other side.

"C'mon Kat! It's fun!" he laughs.

I look down at the muddy river with a nervous feeling, which is weird, I'm hardly ever nervous... I wonder why I am now...

"Do i have to?" I moan.

"Yes." he says.

"But what if I fall in? I'll get really muddy and will have to wash my clothes a million times and scrub my skin for hours, trying to get in out!" I groan.

Peeta grabs the vines and comes back over to my side.

"C'mon! You can do it! If that brach can hold me, it can hold you!" he says.

"But-" I start.

"No buts! Now go. He hands me the vines and looks at me expectantly. I sigh and hold on tightly to the leaves. I breath out deeply, only able to think of the muddy water below me, I look to the other side, it seems so far away...

I jump. I feel myself whooshing throw the air and after about a second, I land on the opposite bank. I smile to myself, knowing that I did it.

Peeta comes over to my side again and lands softly, laughing.

"You've got to admit, it is a load of fun!" he says.

"Okay..." I sigh, but smile and grab the vine. I swing across again and land laughing. I swing back quickly and reach the other side too. But when I land, my centre of gravity is to my back, causing me to tip backwards. Shit.

Peeta lunges out and grabs my body, before I can fall, but unfortunately, my left foot is too late to be saved, it steps back into the horrible squelchy mud.

Peeta pulls me up, laughing. I scowl at him, but that just makes him laugh harder. I sit on the ground and examine my foot. It's caked in mud. Urgh.

Peeta does something I dont expect, he sits in front of me and pulls off his t-shirt. Not that I mind at all of course! He scrunches it up and starts to clean the mud off my foot with it.

"Peeta, you don't have to do that!" I say, trying to push his hands away.

"I want to." he says simply and carries on.

"No, seriously, you'll ruin your top!" I say.

"Don't care." he replies.

There's no way of changing his mind. I close my eyes and rest my head against the the soft grass under me.

The fabric of the top stops rubbing my foot and is replaced with what feels like... Peetas hands!

I open my eyes and look up at him. He's looking at me, when he sees me looking, he smiles at me. I look and see his strong hands massaging my foot. My eyes linger on their way up to Peetas eyes, on his abs and muscles. I can't help but stare... Their so... Perfect!

I close my eyes and rest my head back down.

Oh sweet bliss.

_**I'm going to do the net chapter straight on from this scene, so it will carry on. It should be up by tomorrow night! Oh and don't try swinging over a river at home! Please review! How was this chapter? Did it live up to its title? Thanks for reading! Xx**_


	27. Mud

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hiya. I'm quite disappointed at the fact that I only got about four reviews for my last chapter... Is my story getting boring? Thanks to the people that did review! 3 u! Here's chapter 27. Hope you like it! Oh and just to say, its just massaging. Nothing else! You dirty minded people! So this is still going to stay a T for the moment, cause its just Massaging! Xx**_

Katniss' POV

**27. Mud**

Peeta's hands slowly rub my toes and feet gentle. It feels amazing. How did he learn to do this so well! My foot feels almost numb where he's massaging it. Its so pleasurable, Ive never felt anything like it.

An involuntary moan escapes my lips. Causing me to snap open my eyes and blush a very dark red. Peetas eyes snap up to mine and he grins. My blush deepens, if that's even possible. He starts to laugh and carries on massaging my toes.

After a while he moves his magic hands up to my ankle. This feels great because of all the walking we did. I sigh loudly. I hear him chuckle softly.

He begins to massage my whole leg. It's so good! I scrunch up my eyes to stop myself from moaning.

"When did you learn to do this?" I sigh.

He laughs. "Oh, a while back. I don't know, you knead bread for your whole life, it sorta comes naturally." he grins.

"Mmm... You sure are good at kneading bread..." I moan. He chuckles again.

He carries on massaging me for ages. It seems like forever... Yet no time at all before he says,

"Turn over."

I do as he says and turn to lie on my front. He comes up closer to me and kneels right beside me. He stretches out his hands and begins to rub my shoulders. He grasps my shoulders and rubs the top of my back with his thumb. It's amazing.

Is it even possible, but it feels, sort of, even better now. His hands feel so soft, gentle, yet so hard and pleasurable.

This time I have no way to stop the long moan that slips from my lips. I hear Peeta chuckle behind me and his hands push deeper into my skin. I sigh loudly again as my shoulders unhinge at Peetas soft touch.

Slowly, Peeta works his way down my back. He runs his thumbs down my spine, rubs my shoulder blades, draws deep patterns on the small of my back. It all feels so good that I think I moan over 20 times in ten minutes.

We must have been here for over an hour now. I can't tell exactly, but I have a feeling. I never want this to stop. Never ever, ever.

Peeta runs his thumb just over the top of my shorts, at the very bottom of my back, which makes me shiver with pleasure. I long, loud moan emanates from my lips, this makes Peeta carry on doing it, and I'm not complaining!

He lifts the bottom of my tank top a tiny bit higher so it is about level with my belly button. He rubs the bottom of my back harder and I moan again. He chuckles and I take his distraction as a chance to get up and kiss him. I spin off my stomach and hook my legs around his waist, and then I grasp his neck and kiss him roughly. He puts his arms around me and kisses me back.

After a while I pull back panting. "Thank you." I whisper.

"You're _very _welcome." he says.

"Your turn." I whisper.

"Kat, you don't have to-" he pants.

"What if I want to?" I say.

I unhook myself from him and crawl around to his back. I gentle push him forward and he takes the hint and lies down on his stomach. He closes his eyes and rests his head.

Slowly I climb onto him and sit on his back. I lean forward and begin to massage his shoulders like he did to me. After a while, he sort of groans. I like the sound. I giggle and make my finger dig deeper into his bare skin. He groans again, making me smile.

I work my hands lower and lower until I'm at the small of his back. Once I've every inch of his back, I start on other parts of his body. Head, arms, legs. Apparently, I'm quite good. Judging by all the groans.

Eventually I finish. I slide off of him and lie beside him. He turns to lie on his side and look at me. He raises his hand and brushes a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I smile and shuffle closer. I stop when my noise is inches from his and stare into his bright, blue eyes. I feel like I'm swimming in a crystal pool of blue.

Peeta puts his arm around me and leans closer. His lips find mine almost instantly and he sighs. I smile into the kiss and bury my hands in his blond hair. He puts us hands on my waist and kisses me roughly again. The kiss deepens and deepens, I like it.

Peetas hands graze along my waist, lower. My heartbeat quickens and I pull on his hair harder, willing him to go lower. He does. He grazes his hands over the fabric of my top and onto my shorts. He traces his his hands around the sides of my upper thigh, makin me shiver. I kiss him harder and he rests his hands on my bum. I don't want him to take them away, it feels... Right.

We carry on like this for a while and slowly, Peeta lays down and pulls me on top of him. I smile and kiss my way down his neck. I travel all the way from his lips to his belly button. Then he pulls my head-

My phone buzzes. Really! Now! _Really!_

**Jo: Hey Katty! U ok? Heard ur out of the medical room... Where r ya? **

**Jo: Oh! Not replying r we? R ya with Mr Mellark?**

**Jo: I'll take that as a YES! Use protection! Haha!**

EVERTIME! I'm going to strangle that girl.

"Who was it?" Peeta asks from behind me.

"Jo... The little..." I trail off.

He laughs and comes over and gives me a hug. I wrap my arms around him and he picks my up bridal style again and laughs.

"What?" I ask.

He laughs again and walks over to the deeper part of the river. He pauses on the bank and smiles at me. Wait, he wouldn't.

"Peeta..." I warn him.

"Yes?" he says a little too innocently.

"Don't. You. Dare." I growl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he says, grinning. His grip on me loosens.

"No-" I scream.

But it's to late. Peeta drops me. I fall screaming into the horrible muddy water. I hit the surface with a big splash. My whole body goes under the mud and I have to push off the ground to get back up to the surface.

Once my head breaks into the warm air, I have to scrape the mud off my eyelids, just so I can see! I glare up at Peeta just to see him laughing his ass off.

I slowly crawl my way out the water and walk up to a still laughing Peeta.

"Haha. Very funny. Now... Give me a nice cuddle. Come 'ere!" I say and lunge at him.

He dodges me and laughs. "No way, swamp girl!" He chuckles and runs behind a tree.

I run after him, but the mud on me is weighing me down. But still, I run after him. We spend ages with just me trying to catch him, and after about ten minutes, I do!

He ran behind a large oak tree and I ran the other side of it without him noticing. He ran into me and I wrap my arms around him with an iron grip.

"Urgh!" he groans.

"You know what, it's actually quite nice, that river. I know! You should try it! Come on!" I say sarcastically. I pull him over to the river.

"Kat! I'm sorry! Stop! No-" he yells.

I put my arms around him and leap into the river laughing, and since I'm holding onto him, Peeta comes in with me.

"Arrggh!" he says.

We both sink into the mud and I pull us both to the surface. As Soon as I see Peeta with mud allover his face I can't help but burst out laughing. I scrape the mud from his eyes and then his mouth. I lean in and kiss him gently, I wrap my muddy arms around him and he does the same to me. He deepens the kiss and our tongues start to dance. He kisses me hard and I kiss him back in the same way. His hands rest on my bum again and I like it.

Wow... Look at us, caked in mud and kissing roughly. This is nothing like me! I love mud!

_**Oo! Kinky! Thanks for reading! Please please please please please review! I'll give you three wishes if you do! Just tell me what wishes you want me to grant in a review and I will choose a few to grant! Sorry if there are loads of mistakes, I didn't check it. Please review! Thanks! Xx**_


	28. Found or Dont Go

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic –**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hi! Monday again... I don't do Mondays... I was blown away at the response I had from last chapter! I will use every wish! But, some not in this chapter! Sorry! I will really try to put them in, even if it takes forever.! Keep sending me Three Wishes! Here's 28! Enjoy!**_

Katniss' POV 

_**28. Found Or Don't Go**_

Peeta and I keep kisses for ages. After about a minute, we're both panting. The fire delights in my stomach and my skin starts to tremble again. He tangles his fingers in my long muddy hair and I ret mine under the muddy water, on the small of his back.

He moves his hands to my thighs, which are under the water, and he hitches them up around his waist. He holds me there with his arms around me and I lock mine around his neck. I lean into him and he supports all of my weight. He moves his hands up my back and around my neck. He slowly pulls back and starts to kiss my muddy neck and jaw. It feels so good. I moan really loudly.

Peeta pulls back and looks at me with a grin on his face. My face heats up and Peeta chuckles. He goes back to kissing my jaw and neck which makes me moan loudly again. I feel him smile against the skin of my neck and then travel back up to my lips.

"Urgh!" someone screams somewhere behind me. Making me jump out of my skin.

I jump of Peeta and spin around to face the intruder. Guess who it is. Yes. Jo.

"JO! What are you doing here!" I scream at her.

She laughs really hard and falls to the floor. "You- you guys, are so-so disgusting!" she stutters between laughs.

"Go away!" I yell, which makes her laugh even harder.

"Stop stalking us and go and get yourself a boyfriend!" Peeta jokes.

"I wasn't stalking you!" she gasps. "I was walking through the woods and I heard some rather disturbing noises." she cringes.

"Fine, now... Run along!" I say.

She laughs and walks away. I turn back to Peeta and see him grinning at the place Jo just left. I laugh and he turns to face me.

"We should really get back to our dorms and get washed up..." he says.

"Yeah, okay." I say, and hop out of the mud with a squelching sound. I turn to help Peeta flaw his way out of the mud as well. Once he's out, he takes my hand and we begin to make our way back, leaving muddy footprints on the ground where we step.

Finnick's POV

The nurse comes into the tiny, dank room with her clip board and tells us that a Capitol hovercraft is waiting outside. Annie shudders and I smile reassuring at her.

"It's going to be okay, we'll be back before you know it!" I say.

"Hmm..." she moans.

I walk behind her small bed and push her out of the room and along the corridor. She's not that heavy, not even the bed. After a few minutes, we go through a door to go outside.

When I first see the hovercraft, it doesn't look that big, its round and black and has a nose and two wings and a sort of tail.

I'm told to leave Annie and go back to my dorm, but I don't want to. I don't know why... I mean, we're only friends, but... Oh I don't know. I just, want to stay with her.

"Finnick..." She whispers, looking at me right in the eye, with a stare that makes me think that her beautiful eyes are looking right into my soul.

"Annie, I'm sorry..." I say.

"Don't go." she whispers, with fear in her eyes.

I sigh and turn to the nurse. "Do you think, maybe... I could go with her?" I ask in a small voice, I give her a dazzling smile and her breath catches.

"Urgh.. Meh, nergh..." she says, hyperventilating.

"Please?" I whisper in her ear. I lean back and smile at her again.

"Um... Urr... I... Sure..." she stutters.

I smile again and give her a tiny kiss on the cheek for good measure.

I turn back to Annie and see that her bed is already being lifted into the hovercraft with a crane. My smile fades and I turn back to the nurse. She ushers me up to the hovercraft, still with a sort of dazed look on her face, and then motions for me to get in.

As soon as the door closes, I turn and head down the hovercraft in search of Annie. I look in loads of rooms and through loads of windows, but I can't seem to find her. I reach the end of the hovercraft and see two doors. I go to the one of left and open the door a crack.

There in the corner of the room is a dreamy looking Annie. I grin widely at the site of her and step forward. As soon as my foot hits the floor, Annie snaps her head around to look at me. She has Amazing hearing. Her face breaks into a breathtaking smile and I can't help but quickly walk over to her.

"Finnick." she whispers.

"Annie." I reply.

I pull up a chair and sit right next to her. I gently grab her hand and she smiles at me. I smile back and we just sit there in silence. I'm just drinking in every inch of he face, memorising the way she blushes when I stare at her, everything.

Wait a second... Am I falling for the girl with only half a mind?

_**Okay, I know, it's incredibly short, I'm sorry! But I'm soooo busy at the moment! With all the rehearsals for the big show and there is no way I will be able to upload tomorrow! Sorry! So the next chapter should be up on Thursday! I want to thank the two people that gave me the ideas for this chapter! You know who you are! One of you did the first bit and the other, the last! If you want your ideas put in this story, send me more of your three wishes! I love reading them! Thanks! Review! Xx **_


	29. Oops

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! I hope where you are is warm and sunny, cause where I am it's raining hard and storming, I just had to walk through it... I can't feel my fingers, so if this chapter has a load of mistakes in, you'll know why! Enjoy the chapter! Xx**_

Katniss POV

_**29. Oops.**_

I shove through the door of my dorm, leaving it smeared with mud. As I walk in, I see that no one's actually here. Annie must be on her way to the Capitol, clove is probably in detention, Glimmers probably stalking Marvel somewhere and Madge is most likely hiding somewhere, with Gale.

I small to myself as I see my room. I haven't seen it in a few days. I'm about to run over and flop onto my bed, and a second before I do, I remember the state I'm in. I catch myself and quickly plod over to the bathroom. I notice that it's now 6 o'clock, wow, I was with Peeta for ages!

I walk through the heavy door to the bathroom and look at myself in the full mirror.

"Urgh!" I groan to myself, I look hideous. How Peeta could stand to look at me, let alone kiss me, is beyond me. Peeta didn't look that bad covered in mud, it sort accented his muscles. I have no muscles. Hmm I wonder... I look down at my curves and know why Peeta missed me. They look HUGE! I sigh and smile at his immaturity.

I peel off my tight tank to and shorts. I take one look at them and groan. I'm never going to get this gunk out! I fill a sink with lukewarm water and shove the clothes in, I do the same in another sink for my underwear.

I look so weird! The places where my clothes have been ate mud free, but the places where I didn't, have a sort of think layer of mud. I smirk and turn to the shower.

I switch on the water and turn it round to hot. Then jump in and watch as the think layer of mud on my legs washes away, leaving a slightly brown patch where it used to be. I grab the sponge, squirt some soap all over it and start to work on my legs.

After a while, the dark brown turns into a slight browny tinge, giving me a look of an uneven tan. I sigh. I can't be bothered to do anymore.

I turn off the shower and hip out. I check that the dorm is empty, it is, before stepping out into the room. I don't bother putting on a towel, there's no one here. I walk over to my closet and pick out some clothes.

The door swings open.

"SHIT!" I scream, rooted to the floor.

Standing in the doorway is Glimmer. I'm mean, Glimmer isn't bad, I mean, we're both girls. But she's not the only one there. Marvel is with her.

Glimmer is staring at my face in shock and pity. But marvel is looking a little down south...

Glimmer steps forward and slams the door in Marvels face. She rushes over to me and frowns.

"What are you doing!" she gasps.

"I just got out of the shower!" I reply.

"Ever here of this new invention, it's called a towel, or clothes!" she laughs.

"Well I didn't know you and Marvel would come through the door!" I say.

There's a knock on the door and I jump.

"I keep him quiet, you get changed!" she says, grinning.

I blush, grin and nod. She runs over to the door and goes out to talk to Marvel. I CANNOT believe that, that just happened. Oh my god. I quickly sling on a tight tube top and some jean shorts.

I moan again and go open the door. Outside Marvel and Glimmer are talking, they see me and I usher them into the room. Marvel keeps looking at me, like I'm some kind of toy! I quickly look away and walk over to the sofa. I turn on the TV and flip through the channels.

All the time I can feel Marvels eyes on me all the time. I know that it's my fault and he'll get over it soon, but I have to get out here.

"I'm gonna go see Prim." I state and wave at them.

"See ya in a bit!" Glimmer chimes and I push out the door.

I think Ill go and see prim. She'll want to see the I'm out of the medical room.

In a few minutes, I find myself stood outside Prims dorm. I knock on the door and in a matter of seconds the redheaded girl, foxface, opens the door.

"Oh, PRIM! IT'S FOR YOU!" she yells. "Come in."

I smile and walk in. There room is incredibly tidy, but still after Foxface closes the door, she goes round straightening everything. I smirk and spot Prim sitting on her bed, grinning over at me.

"Kitty Kat!" she says, using the nickname she gave me when she was six.

"Hey little duck." I say and walk over to give her a hug.

"You okay?" she ask, creasing her brow.

"I'm fine!" I say and smile. I poke her belly and she giggles.

I hear a knock on the door and Foxface's head snaps over to the door and she sprints over to it.

"Oh, PRIM! IT'S FOR YOU!" she yells again, even though we are only sitting a few meters away.

A boy walks through the door. I recognise him... But... Where from... I can't quite put my finger on it...

"Hey Prim..." he says shyly.

"Hey Rory." she smiles.

"Rory! You're Gales little brother! You look so different!" I say.

"Hey Katniss." he says, grinning at me.

He sits down next to Prim and she blushes.

"You know, I'm going to leave you two alone..." I smirk at them and get up and head for the door. Before leaving through it, I turn to face them, "Have fun... But not to much fun! Nice seeing you Rory." I laugh and leave.

Cloves POV

I'm sitting here in the small cupboard that I'm supposed to be clearing out for my detention. But all i'm really doing is talking to Cato.

"-so yeah, I just decked him." he finishes.

"All that just because of one girl, you must be the jealous type!" I laugh.

"I know for a fact the you are the jealous type! But I like that..." he says, running a hand through his perfect blond hair. I study his handsome face, wanting it so badly.

He turns his face to look me right in the eye. I blush deeply and can't hold his gaze. I look around the tiny, dark room and stand up.

"We really should get to wor-" I get cut off as Cato stands up and puts him hands around my bum. I squeal and he grins.

"You know, no one can see us in here..." he whispers in my ear seductively.

I giggle and step back. I mean I want this, really bad! But it could ruin our friendship.

"Aw, c'mon baby." he whispers.

I sigh and step forward and tangle my fingers in his beautiful hair. I look him square in the eyes before plunging in for a kiss, something I have wanted to do since I first saw him.

He places his hands on my bum again and gently squeezes, which makes me laugh lightly. Our lips never stop moving, and nor do our hands. I drag them across his face to his chiseled chin, then down to his rock hard abs and so on.

I part my lips slightly and Cato doesn't weight a second before plunging his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance of the kiss, but there is no winner.

The kiss late a millennium, well it feels like it to me. It seems like I could stay in this tiny room for years, with Cato, it would feel like minutes, or forever.

Peeta's POV

"Dude!" is the greeting I get when I step out of the shower.

"What?" I ask, towel drying my wet hair.

"Their gonna build a like, town in the centre of campus!" Gale squeals.

"You're starting to sound like a teenage girl, man. I thought you were with Madge." I sigh, grinning.

"Nah, she went to the library... Urgh..." He grins.

"Why are you so excited about a town?" I ask.

"It's not really a town... More of a, like, outdoor shopping centre, it's gonna be called the Seam. And I'm excited about it because we will finally have a place to take out our _laadiieees!" _he smirks.

I chuckle, "I s'pose that will be cool... When will it be open?"

"Dunno, not for about a month I think..." he says.

I smile to myself. I've got a date with Katniss in a month.

We go to the sofa and sit down, turn on the TV and watch some weird show about spoiled capitol children moaning that they have such a hard life.

After a hour or so the door swings open and Marvel steps through, grinning.

"You are NEVER going to guess what I saw today!" He yells. He runs up to us and flings himself onto the sofa, onto our laps.

"Urgh!" We both groan. I look at Finnick and meet his eyes. He mouths, "One, Two, Three." We grin and shove Marvel onto the floor in front of us.

He sprawls out and sort of yells. He thuds to the floor and glares at us. We both double over laughing.

"Ow!" he says, getting up and sitting on the edge of the small table in front on TV.

"Do you want to hear my amazing story?" He says.

"Alright, go on then!" Gale says.

"Well. I was with Glimmer, she asked if I wanted to come back to her dorm. I said sure! So when we got there she said that there probably wasn't anyone in there, so she opened the door with her key. When the door opened, Katniss was stading, frozen in the middle of the room... Naked!" He squealed. Wait, what?

Gale bursts out laughing and high five Marvel.

"Ha! Wassup Peetie, you jealous that I saw your girlfriend naked before you!" he burst out laughing again.

"Shut up." I say. Punching his arm.

_**Hellooo! Hope you Enjoyed this chapter! Again, sorry if there's a load of more mistakes in this again! I have put in a lot of your ides again, I'm losing track of them! But I still need more! Send me more three wishes! Review! Thank yoooou! X**_


	30. I Just Cant Get You Out Of My Head

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey, sorry for not uploading yesterday, my computer was playing up! I just want to let you know that I have written down all of your wishes and I will put them in the story, when they seem appropriate! So look out for your idea! Oh, and Anya Meheux, if your reading this, I hate you forever. Oh, I almost forgot, HAPPY 5 WEEK ANNIVERSARY! It feels so mush loooonnngggerr! Enjoy chapter 30!**_

Katniss POV

_**30. I just can't get you outta my head.**_

I wake up with a deep blush, I was dreaming, or having a nightmare, about the horrible moment yesterday when Marvel saw me naked. I shudder and push the thought out of my mind.

I open my eyes and look to the side, my phone on my bedside table is on. I reach out and grab it. I open it up and see a new message.

**Marvel: Heyyyy, sup? X**

I laugh a silent laugh. What a coincidence.

**Me: Its a bit early! Y u up? X**

After a few seconds I get a reply.

**Marvel: Couldn't sleep... Wanna get breaky? X **

**Me: Sure...? X**

**Marvel: Kl, meet me at the cafeteria in 10! X**

**Me: Alrighty then...?**

What's up with him? I don't usually do a lot with Marvel on my own, usually there's someone with me...

I just being paranoid! I laugh quietly and silently get out of bed. I stretch and go sling some clothes on. I don't choose anything special, just some jeans and a t-shirt.

Before long I find myself outside the cafeteria. I push through and see Marvel over in the corner on his own with a tray of food in front of him. My brow creases and I walk over to him.

"Hey!" he says, waving at me.

I smile slightly, "Hiya."

I pull up a chair and sit opposite him.

"You okay?" he asks, looking me straight in the eye. I look away, blushing.

"I-I'm fine." I reply.

He smiles and pushes the tray towards me. I pick up a piece of toast and begin to nibble on the corner of it. Then he picks up the other half of the toast and starts to eat it. Oh, we're sharing this tray? I shudder internally and continue eating. This is a thing couples do.

"Um, about yesterday..." he says, still staring at me.

"Oh." I say, blushing again. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I don't regret it." he whispers.

"What?" I gasp, my eyes wide.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry." he continues to stare at me and eat. I start to get really uncomfortable.

After a quarter of an hour I stand up. "I need to go get ready for class." I state, turning away from him.

"Let me walk with you!" he says, jumping up.

I sigh and begin to walk toward the door. Once outside he begins to speak. "So, how's your head?" he says.

"Oh, um, great. It feels like it happened ages ago..." I say.

"Yeah, it does." he says.

"How's Glimmer?" I ask.

"I don't know. I don't really talk to her." he says.

"Oh, I thought you guys were together." I say, looking up at him.

"No! We aren't! I especially wouldn't want you to think that." he says, leaning closer to me.

I back away a bit, until I'm right next to the wall. "Whys that?" I ask.

"Well, I..." he says. I feel his hand slip into mine. I squeal and pull away. He acts as if it never happened. But after a few minutes, he looks at me, smiles and licks his lips slightly, which makes me cringe.

Suddenly, he's right in front of me, stopping me from walking. "Kat..." he moans. I try to get round him. Oh god! What is he thinking!

"I can't get the thought of your body out of my mind." he whispers huskily.

My eyebrows disappear into my hair and I try to step back. He sees this and pins me back against the wall. "Come 'ere." he whispers in my ear.

He leans in close, until his face is inches from mine. I resist the urge to slap him. He's still looking me right in the eye when he begins to lean in, I choke out the words:

"I'm with Peeta!"

Before kissing me, he gives me a very mischievous grin, "So?"

"_Sooo _Im not with you!" I gasp.

"Mmm, but do you want to be...?" he whispers.

"I'm really sorry but NO! We're only friends!" I gasp again.

"But we've seen each other _naked!" _he says, saying naked like naaakeeed.

"I haven't seen you... naked" I stutter, blushing and looking away.

"But do you want to?" he says, grinning again.

"Oh my god! NOOO!" I say.

"Mmm, feisty! I like that!" he says, moving in again. What is his problem! We're just friends!

"Will you get off me!" I almost yell.

"No!" He whispers, "You know you want me!"

"Urgh! No offence but, EEWWW!" I yell.

"Playing hard to get are we?" he winks.

"NO! DONT YOU GET THAT! I LOVE PEETA! NOT YOU!" I say, using all my strength to shove him off me, onto the floor. Unfortunately, he pulls me down with him, so that I'm on top of him.

"Katniss?" I hear a voice say behind me. Oh no! No no no no no no no no no no no.

"Katniss? Marvel? Is that you guys?" Peeta says.

I struggle against Marvel even more, and in a few seconds, he's pulled out from under me. As soon as my eyes adjust, I look up and see Peeta has Marvel against the wall, he's shouting at him.

I'm rooted to floor, staring at Peeta and Marvel. I can't really make out what he's saying; I think I'm still in shock. For a while I just lay and watch Peeta shout at Marvel. But then, Marvel says something, this makes Peeta livid. He pulls back and looks at him with that face, like '_did you seriously just say that, you little ****' _

He looks over at me with a sorry face, smiles and he turns back to Marvel and decks him. He falls to the floor with a thud, clutching his shoulder, where Peeta hit him. Peeta's brow creases at Marvel for a moment but he shakes his head.

Peeta rushes over to me and kneels next to me.

"You ok?" He asks worriedly.

"It's alright, I'm not hurt of anything." I say. This doesn't make him any less worried.

I giggle and plant a small kiss on his nose. He chuckles and picks me up like a baby.

"I'm fine!" I say, he doesn't have to carry me!

"I know." he says and winks at me. I smile and think how write this feels, unlike with Marvel.

I pause for a moment and then whisper "I'm really sorry." jnhhhAnd kiss his cheek.

"It's not your fault." he says.

"Yeah... But..." he kisses me again and chuckles.

"Glimmers gonna kill you." he laughs.

"Glimmers gonna kill you for decking her crush." I laugh.

He pauses a little again, then looks at me, "When you were shouting at Marvel, i heard you say something..."

"What?" I ask.

"Y-you said you loved me..." He stutters, looking forward.

"So? I've said it before." I giggle and push his hair out of his eyes.

He grins, "Its just nice to hear you say it..." He mumbles, making me laugh again. I reach up and kiss him for a while.

He grins at me and puts me down. I notice that we're at my door.

"I'll go get my bag, then we have to go to class." I say.

He leans in and kisses me.

"Okay."

_**Oooo! Thanks for the idea for that! You know who you are! Cause I dont! Well not in real life! Thanks SilverNight92! More wishes my little Cinderella's!... Wow, I just realised how dumb that sounds... More wishes my little Aladdin's! There, much better! ;) Review! Xx**_


	31. Glimmers Going to Kill You

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hiya! I have had quite a lot of suggestions of what I should do with this chapter. I'm going to try and combine them all, sorry if I miss it some of your suggestions! But I will try! Ok, I want to say that my mind exploded this morning, I was just opening up my computer, going onto Fanfiction and BAM! 300 REVIEWS! I can't say how amazed I am! Thank you to everyone that review EVER! And I want to give a HUGE thanks to ChelseaMarie101 for being my very first reviewer! Love you all! Enjoy the chapter! **_

Katniss POV

_**30. Glimmer is going to Kill you.**_

So I'm walking back to my dorm with Peeta, you know, minding our own business. We reach my dorm and I say see ya and go in. As soon as the door closes, someone grabs my shoulders and pins me to the floor.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Glimmer screams at me. Okay, I can't say I didn't see this coming.

"Look, glimmer, I can explain." I try to reason with her.

"NO! YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON MARVEL, YET YOU GO AND MAKE A MOVE ON HIM! ARE YOU OUT TO GET ME OR SOMETHING!" she screams.

I quickly glance around the room in search of help, but see that we are the only people in here. Great, I'm on my own.

"Look, I didn't make a move on him, he made a-" I try.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! HE'S GONNA LOVE YOU NOW! WHAT ABOUT PEETA! YOU HAVE A GUY! GIVE ME A CHANCE!" she screams, still pinning me down. I know that the only way to talk to her is to pin her down and cover her mouth, by I only have a certain number of hands! I look Glimmer in the eye and see that she's still yelling at me, I must have blocked it out. There's no way I can get her off me... She's bigger than me, and probably stronger.

I'm just going to have to pray that someone walks in... As if by magic, the door swings open, but unfortunately, mine and Glimmers her is in the way of it, so it smashes into us. By still, Glimmer doesn't let me go.

"Oh god. What's going on here than?" I hear Clove say with a sort of bored voice.

Before I can answer, Glimmer is screaming again. I manage to tilt my head to look at Clove, I put on a pleading faces and she smirks at me. She nods and slowly gets up. Before I know what's she's doing, she runs over and rugby tackles Glimmer off of me. I sigh in relief and turn to Clove and Glimmer. Clove has Glimmer pinned to the floor in the same way Glimmer had me. Glimmers still screaming insults at me and a few at Clove. I rush over and put my hand over her mouth.

"Glimmer, calm down! I didn't make a move on him, he made a move on me!" I say.

I feel something wet and slimy in the palm of my hand and snatch it away from Glimmers mouth with an "EWW!"

"LIAR! MARVEL TOLD ME THAT YOU TOOK HIM TO BREAKFAST AND THAN TRIED TO KISS HIM ON THE WAY BACK!" she screams. I wipe my hand on her top and replace it over her mouth.

"Okay, take that and revise it. That's what actually happened." I say calmly again.

"Mmm Mmm mm mm mm m m m?" she says through my hand. I take my and away and she repeats, "But why would Marvel lie to me?"

"I don't know..."

"How did this even all start." she moans.

"I think it probably had something to do with Yesterday." I say, she knows what I mean.

"I guess..." she says. "I'm going to go ask him." she tries to get up, before she remembers that Clove is on top of her. I tell Clove that she can get off her now and thank her. Glimmer hops up and grabs my hand.

"Come on!" she says.

"What? I don't want to see him!" I say.

"Oh, come on!" she says and pulls me out the door.

In the elevator she pauses slightly, "Sorry..." she mumbles.

I smile, "That's fine, I would of exploded if I thought that you made a move on Peeta."

She laughs, "But Peeta would never hurt you like Marvel hurt me." she says and sniffs.

"What? It's not like he's your boyfriend." I reason with her.

"But he is, or was. We were keeping it a secret... He-he cheated on me!" she says and collapses into my arms in tears.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I would of slapped him if I knew!" I say, hugging her back.

He sniffs and looks up at me, "I-it's okay... I'll just have to slap him now." she sniffs.

"Pull yourself together, we've got to show Marvel who's boss." I say.

The elevated dings and the doors slide open. With our hesitation I pull Glimmer out the doors and march up the corridor towards the guys dorm. I knock on the door. After about two minutes the door opens and Peeta is standing in the threshold. He sees me and grins then pulls me in for a tight hug. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck, dreading whats coming next. I pull away from Peeta and give him a small kiss on the cheek. Then I walk across the room, looking for Marvel.

After and few minutes I start to think he's not here, but then I feel someone smack my bum, so I whip sound and see Marvel standing behind me. I glare at him and slap his cheek, hard. He staggers back slightly and clutches his cheek, but he just grins.

Glimmer comes up behind him and pimp slaps him. (Smacks him hard on the back of his head.) He staggers forwards, toward me and ends up tumbling onto me, pushing us both onto the floor. A muffled scream escapes my lips and I fall with a thud to the hard ground, taking all of marvels weight.

I shrug off the pain and try to kick him off of me. He falls off me and to the side, where Peeta comes per and grabs his collar to lift him to his feet. Glimmer comes over and takes Marvel. Peeta comes and helps me up. Then we all turn on Marvel.

"What is your _problem?" _Peeta asks.

"Yeah, I thought we made it fled this morning!" I say.

"How could you do this to me, you complete arse! I thought we were together! But then you make a move on Katniss and then lie to me, and then when I come to talk to you about it, you flirt with Katniss some more!" she says.

"Thats low." Peeta says.

"Glimmer, babe, you know I love ya!" he says, trying to embrace her.

"No! You know what? We're over, stay away from me!" she says and bitch slaps him again. She turns, grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door. I grab Peeta and pull him along to.

"That complete man whore!" she yells. But then bursts into tears. She collapses into my arms again once we're in the elevator and I grab hold of Peeta's hand.

For the rest of the evening we spend time in my dorm trying to calm Glimmer down.

Cloves POV

I think about going with them to go and beat up Marvel, I'm always up for beating someone up, but then my phone buzzes.

**Cato: Heyy xxx**

I smile.

**Me: Heyyyy wats up? Xxxx**

**Cato: Do u wanna get dinner? Xxxxx**

**Me: Sounds fun! Where? Xxxxxx**

**Cato: The moon! ;) where do you think! Xxxxxxx**

**Me: Kk! :) Ill meet u in the cafeteria in 10! Xxxxxxxx**

**Cato: kl c ya then! Xxxxxxxxx**

I laugh and hop up. I go and brush my teeth, (just in case!) and redo my hair. Then I grab a handbag and saunter out the door.

In the cafeteria I see Cato in the middle of the whole room, facing me. He grins and beckons me over.

As soon as I reach the table, he pulls out my chair for me and I can't help but laugh a bit.

"Hey." He smiles when he's sat down.

"Hey." I grin.

"What's up?" he asks.

We carry on just chatting for a while and then I notice a tray of food in the centre of the table; he pushes the tray in my direction and grins. I pick up a fork and stab a meatball.

After a while I finish the food and Cato offers me his hand and we walk out. Not before long, he stops and pulls me into a janitor's closet that we were just passing.

"Clove?" he asks.

"Yes?" I laugh.

"D-do want to go out with me?" he stutters.

I laugh and take his face in my hands and slowly lean forward and kiss him. He wraps his arms around me and I wrap mine around him too. He smiles into the kiss and deepens it. I gladly let him and open my mouth slightly, daring him to explore. He does.

I have no idea how long we just stand there, making out. But I don't mind.

Annie's POV

"Finnick, I'm scared." I whimper.

"Don't be, it'll be fine." he says, grabbing my hand.

My mind blurs again, I can only see the ally... I try to cry out, but-

"Annie?" Finnicks voice wrenches me back to the present and I shake my head. I smile at him and he smiles his award winning smile back. My heart shatters and I whimper.

"Annie Cresta? You can come in now." says a high voice.

I shudder and Finnick brushes my cheek and smiles again, which makes me feel a little better. He wheels the bed through the doors, the same bed I have been in for the past few days.

He pushes me through the doors and into a small room. The doctors send him him away, but I refuse to let go of his hand.

My vision goes again... The ally is darker this time, he's thief, but its happening now, I try to run for him but-

"Annie!" Finnick says.

"Finnick? Finnick! Don't leave me!" I half scream.

"Miss Cresta, I'm afraid that Mr Odair is going to have to leave, we have chemicals in here that could harm him." a deep voice says.

"But it won't h-harm me?" I question. The doctor looks at me, and says nothing. "Yeah, I thought so..."

"Mr Odair, you're going to have to leave. Now." Says another voice.

**"**Annie, it's gonna be okay! I'll see you later." he says and is pushed out the door.

"Annie, we're going to put you to sleep now." The doctor says. And before I can react, I feel something cold seeping into my veins. I fall asleep.

_"Come 'ere. NOW!" he says._

_"Please don't hurt me." I cry._

_"Shut it."_

_I carry on crying, I can't stop. "I said shut it." I feel something hard stinging on my cheek. _

_"Don't you hurt her!" he says, next to me._

_"You know what, you've been enough trouble." a sickening scrunch rings in my ears, and a muffled yell._

I wake up in cold sweat and see a doctor leaning over me.

"You were having a nightmare, real nightmare. Tell me what happened." she says. I look around and see that I'm in a different room than before. It's made of windows, it's beautiful.

"Tell me and I can sort it out." she says softly.

"Well, I always dream of ages ago, when I was so young. I was with my best friend, we got taken. By a group of adults, they took us to an ally, and kept slapping me. He talked back. Th-they killed him." I'm in tears now, I haven't told anyone about this since the police saved me.

"We can help." she says quietly.

"How? Tell me how?" I ask.

"Do you want to forget?" she asks, and I nod. "It won't help with your madness." she says. Am I mad? I guess so... But I've never thought of it. I nod again and the doctor leaves the room. She comes back in a few minutes and holds out a syringe. "I want you to focus on that moment, okay?" I nod. I focus on the moment. She stabs the needle into my leg and I fall asleep instantly.

**Okay guys! So that chapter was quite deep... Its cause I'm watching a rather scary doctor who at the moment! I'll try to keep it lighter in the future! Sorry if there is mistakes, I had zilch time to check it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks xxx**


	32. Together

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Bonsoir! Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I had to finish a project! As you no doubtable know, the summer holidays are coming! Mine are tomorrow! Anyway I'm going on holiday three times, I will try as hard as I can to bring my laptop with me, but there might be no wifi... Anyway! Loads of people have been talking about how OOC some of the characters in this are, i know! Sorry! Bt it is an AU sooo! Enjoy the chapter! XD**_

Katniss POV

_**31. Together**_

The next few weeks fly by. Involving a lot of Peeta and the girls, gale and I actually tried to go hunting in the woods; he used to hunt for his family too. October comes quickly and before I know it it's five days till Halloween.

Annie recovered perfectly from her accident, and it seems like her and Finnick are getting closer. Glimmer even gets a new boyfriend, which isn't a surprise! He's a jock, obviously, but he's actually really nice.

Marvels still being a stuck up, as usual. And I occasionally catch him staring at my arse and chest, which earns him a murderous glare from Peeta. One time I actually catch him squeeze my arse, which makes me slap him and Peeta punch him. It's rather for filling actually, slapping someone...

So its Monday night, the last week until half term break. I'm laying on my bed, doing a piece of physics, Madge is on her bed next to me, reading a book thats about the size of a small aeroplane, Glimmers on the sofa listening to music with her boyfriend, Zack, with only one set of earphones. Clove is sitting cross legged across from Cato on her bed, doing some calculus homework, but not really concentrating, they are having a sort of pen war; trying to see how long they can draw on the other person with them noticing. Annie and Finnick are talking by the window.

I don't know where Jo is though, I haven't seen here that much over the past few weeks. I wonder what's up with her.

I decide to text Peeta.

**Me: PEEEEETA! Physics is haaaaaard! Xxxxxxxxx**

**Peeta: Haha, I know, I'm doing it too... Doesn't look like you're concentrating though! ;) xxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: Meh. Come, come, come xxxxxxxxx**

**Peeta: K, be down in a few mins xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Katniss: :* mwa! Thanks! xxxxxxxxxx**

I smile and put down my phone. I go back to trying to figure out my work, but it's impossible. After about a minute, there's a knock on my door. I look around and see that no one even moves.

"No one? Really? Urgh." I moan and roll off my bed and over to the door.

"Hey, Kitty Kat." he says, grinning.

I smirk and let him in. "Hey Peeta bread." I giggle, poking him in the back.

He spins round and grabs my hand to pull me into a hug. I grin and he leans down and kisses up my neck, my jaw, and the corner of my lips, before picking my up and carrying me over to my bed.

"Hey!" I exclaim. And pull him in onto my bed and in for a kiss. After a moment, he pulls back.

"We have to do our Physics." He whispers.

I moan, which makes him chuckle and pull over the work. We spend another hour doing the homework and eventually we finish and Peeta grabs me and flops onto the bed, with on top of him. I giggle and pull him in for a kiss.

"Honeys, I'm home!" Jo comes striding through the door grinning. Behind her she pulls trough a boy that I haven't seen since the big bonfire we had a while ago. What was his name... Oh yeah Mitchell.

"Hey Jo." We all say.

And the guys say "Hey Mitchell."

Jo goes and stands in the middle, still holding onto Mitchell's hand. "Guys, I just wanted to let those of you that don't know, Me and Mitchell here are a thang!" she squeals and pull Mitchell in for a long kiss. Finally, she can stop bothering me and Peeta and have her own love life!

"Hey, everyone's here! Wait, no... Where's Gale?" she asks, stepping towards Madge.

"I'll call him." she says and picks up her phone and holds it to her ear. "Hey Gale... No! Haha, well... No, we're all here in our dorm... No, I'm asking you to came now!... I wouldn't leave my Galey out! Haha see ya in a bit!... Haha ok!" She says and hangs up and looks at us. We just stand there and stare at each other door a few seconds and then instantly, we all burst out laughing.

"Galey!" Clove laughs.

We can't stop laughing till at least three minutes after, and by that time Gale is already arrived.

"What's going on?" he asks, which just makes us laugh even more.

After about five more minutes, glimmer finally speaks up, "So, now we're all here?"

"I don't know... Truth or dare?" Cato says.

"Sure!" We all say. And sit in a circle. Jo brings out a empty beer bottle and places it in the middle of the circle. Finnick grins and spins it.

"Katniss!" Everyone says. I moan.

"Truth or dare?" Peeta asks, his arm snaking around my back.

"Dare!" I laugh.

"I dare you to... Kiss one of the girls." Finnick grins.

I scowl at him and turn the clove, the girl sitting closest to me, suck in a breath and kiss her quickly with my lips pressed together. I pull away shortly afterwards and rub my mouth with my sleeve, clove does the same. I turn and see everyone laughing and I can't help but join in, sinks and Clove are soon laughing aswell.

I reach forward and spin the bottle. Mitchell.

"Truth or dare?" I laugh

"Dare." he says. Johanna laughs and crawls over to me and whispers in my ear, "Make him dance!" I laugh and turn to him.

"You have to dance for five minutes, nonstop!" I say. He groans and gets up, Madge goes over and turns on the stereo and Mitchell starts to dance around like a lunatic, but soon all of us are on our feet dancing as well.

After about 15 minutes the third song finishes and we all fall to the floor laughing. Mitchell spins the bottle and it lands on Madge.

"Truth or Dare?" He asks, still laughing.

"Umm... Truth." she says.

"If you were trapped in a small cardboard box for a week, with a teacher, which teacher would it be?"

"Ew! Um... Probably Mr Cinna... I don't know!" she says, going red.

We all laugh and she spins the bottle.

"Glimmer!" We all chant.

"Truth me!" she laughs.

"Hmmm... Let's see, have you ever kissed a girl?" She says.

"Oh god..." she moans and we all go "oooooo!" "I think so, I was at a club and I was rather drunk, and I think I might of accientally kissed a girl!" she says. We all laugh again and she blushes.

She reaches forward and spins the bottle, it lands on Gale. "Dare." he says casually.

"Haha! I have a great one!" Annie squeals and whispers in glimmers ear.

"Haha! Okay, Gale, you have to let the girls do your makeup!" she says.

He cringe and stands up and is dragged by Madge and Glimmer to the chair. Glimmer grabs her huge makeup bag and runs over to Gale. I hop up, though I hardly know anything about makeup, there's no way in hell I'm missing this.

I run over to them and see Madge caking Gales face in foundation. Once she finishes, Glimmer starts working on Gales eyes and Annie does his lips. Clove, Jo and I stand by and watch, laughing out heads off.

In about fifteen minutes, Glimmer, Annie and Madge step back. I can't stop myself from falling into Jo laughing. Gale has blue eyelids that have electric purple and bright yellow around the rims, red eyeliner and loads of mascara. He has bright red lips with a hint of gold in and loads of blusher, he also has a few sparkles he's and there.

"Gale, I just want to say... You look damn shmexy!" I squeal and he glares at me.

I quickly whip out my phone and take at least seventy pictures. "You can't rub that off until the games over!" we all squeal and he moans and goes back to his seat.

He spins the bottle and it lands on Finnick. This party's getting started!

"Truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare!" He bellows.

"Great! Okay, you have to run around campus in one of the girls' thongs." he says seriously. We all burst out laughing and Finnick glares at Gale. If looks could kill.

"Alright, which one of you lovely ladies wants to lend me a thong?" He says.

"I don't own one!" Clove and me both choke out between laughs.

"I'm not giving I to you!" Glimmer and Jo both laugh.

"Annie?" he asks.

"Fine, but you can keep it, I'll burn it otherwise! This is so weird!" she says and runs off to her cupboard. She comes back a few seconds later with a tiny lacy thong. She pings it over at Finnick, still laughing and he goes to the bathroom to get changed.

"I hate you." he says a few minutes later, poking his head round the door.

"I love you too, man!" Gale says and pulls him out of the bathroom.

I almost choke as Finnick steps into the room. I'm laughing so hard I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack yet! But I must say, he can pull it off! God he has the muscles!

Before I have time to think anymore, Finnick is out the door. We all get up and follow him. We run outside and only see a few people, since it's now 10:30, but there still are a few. Finnick goes bright red, but carries on running. We run all the way around campus and then around to the field, where we sit down in a circle again. Peeta pulls me onto his lap and holds me close; I kiss him and look back into the circle.

Jo has suddenly produced another beer bottle and Finnick is spinning it.

"Annie!" We all laugh.

She laughs, "Truth!"

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" he asks, poking her cheek.

She giggles. "Oh dear... Hehe, well about a year ago I went swimming with alas of people for a sorta, pool party at my friends house. I didn't realise that it was a pool party, so I had no swimsuit, but my friend lent a bikini to me. By she's a little taller than me and it was quite loose. Anyway, since I like to swim, m-my friends told me to do a drive from the highest board, so I agreed. I did the dive perfectly, by when I go to the water I realised that my bikini top had come off, and well, _everyone _at that party saw my... Well you know!" she giggles, blushing really red. We all laugh and she spins the bottle.

"Jo!" We all squeal.

She smirks. "Dare!"

"I got one! Go and jump in the pool, fully clothed." she giggles.

We all laugh and Johanna grins. She hops up and runs in the direction of the pool. Once we get there, she doesn't even stop, she runs through the gates, jumps up high and does a cannonball into the water. You've got to admire her courage.

_**Ahaha! How would you feel about Marvel becoming not a perv and going out with Glimmer? Just wondering! Thank you sooo much for reading! Please review! XD **_


	33. Challenges

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Yay! Summer holidays for me! Except it raining... Again. Loads of people wanted me to carry on the truth or dares so okay! Enjoy the chapter! XD**_

Katniss POV

_**32. Challenges**_

Jo resurfaces and smirks at us. All I can do is laugh. Her hair is stuck to her far and her clothes are plastered to her body. She glares at me. "You think it's funny do you!" she says and chuckles.

Then there are hands around my waist, arms and legs. They lift me high into the air as I scream my head off. Below me there are sounds of laughter, then I am thrown over the edge and into the pool. The cold water quickly invades my clothes and I am fully drenched.

I come back up and glare at everyone, who is now laughing at me. But then they all jump in after me. Peeta, and some others, sort of hesitate, but then take a breath and jump in. Peeta struggles a bit, so I swim over to him and hold him close. He smiles and kisses me softly, his wet hair dripping down my face, but i don't mind. I cup my hands around the back of his head and pull him even closer. He hitches both of my legs up and round his waist and holds me there, still kissing me.

A cold wet splash hits the side of my head, causing me to jump back. There I see Glimmer and Zac standing, laughing. I glare at Glimmer and she sticks her tongue out at me. I smirk and splash her and Zac. She squeals and glares at me. She's just about to splash me back, when Jo comes up behind her and splashes her.

Then a huge water fight breaks out and for the next twenty minutes I can hardly see anything! I'm just splashing blindly!

"Wh-who's there?" a voice calls from the distance.

"Shit!" Jo whispers and hops out of the pool and over to hide. We all do the same and see Miss Trinket walks over to the pool and looks around. I don't think she sees us because she walks over back out the gate and smiles. Then I see Mr Aberthany walk over to her and take her hand. They walk off laughing.

"Ooo! Looks like Haymitch and Effie have a thang" Cato laughs and we all join in.

"Come on, we better get out of here, before another teacher comes!" Annie says and we all agree. We run back to my dorm, leaving wet footprints wherever we go. We get to our dorm laughing and joking about Mr Aberthany and Miss Trinket.

We all enter our dorm and sit back down in the circle. I sit next to Peeta, obviously! And he instantly pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me. I smile and relax into him.

"More truth or dare?" Zac asks.

"Nah, let's do something different!" Finnick says, putting his clothes back on.

"Wait, I've got one more dare for all the guys!" Annie squeals.

"What is it?" All the guys ask.

"You each have to wear your girlfriend thong and dance to sexy and I know it!" she squeals and we all burst out laughing.

"What! No way!" Peeta says, accidentally pushing me off his lap, but I'm to busy laughing to care.

"It's a dare you _have _to do it!" Madge squeals, running to her bag and fetching a thong, then pinging it over at Gale.

"But I don't have a thong!" Me and Clove say, between fits of laughter.

"Ooo! I have a spare!" Glimmer squeals.

"So do I!" Says Annie.

"Finnick, you just stick with the one you have on!" Clove laughs.

Glimmer, Annie and Jo get up and skip to their closets. Annie gets out a pink feathery thong and flings it at Cato. Glimmer gets out two, A hot pink one, Which she pings at Zac, and a bright red one, which she pings at Peeta. It hits his square in the face and he picks it up and looks at it, going very red. I laugh and click my fingers in front of his face.

Jo then gets out a tiny leopard pattern number and pings it over at Mitchell. I keep bursting into fits of laughter again and again. The guys go and get changes and we turn the music on. They all come out of the bathroom in line, and we all scream and squeal. Finnick, Mitchell and Zac are just laughing it off, but Cato and Peeta are blushing hard.

I catch Peetas eye, wink and blow a kiss at him. He grins and they all start to dance. We are all laughing our arses off! I must say, it's quite a sight! They are all dancing and thy all have the muscles for it! By my eyes are fixed on Peeta. His muscles are so defined and big. He looks amazing.

After the song finishes I can't seem to tear my eyes away from Peetas body. He comes to sit next to me and he pulls me onto his lap.

"Careful, I think you've got a little drool there." He grins. I close my mouth and slap him softly.

"How about we do the cinnamon challenge!" Madge says.

"What's the cinnamon challenge?" I ask.

"It's like this impossible challenge where you have to swallow a teaspoon of cinnamon without drinking anything!" Finnick says.

"Ok?" I laugh.

"Where are we going to get the cinnamon from?" Annie asks.

"Oh, I have some! One sec!" Peeta says. I get off of him and he rushes out the room. In a few minutes he comes back with a bottle of cinnamon.

"Why do you have cinnamon?" Zac asks.

He blushes, "I use it for my baking." he says and looks down. I kiss his cheek and he looks up and smile at me.

"We have no spoons so we are gonna have to just use our hands. Oh, and we should probably do it in the bathroom!" Glimmer laughs. We all get up and go to the bathroom. We each get some cinnamon in our hands. "Three, two, one, Swallow!" Finnick says.

Without a second thought, I tilt my head back and toss the cinnamon into my mouth. My mouth instantly goes dry, so I try to swallow. I cough. Again and again. The whole room is full of coughs and red dust. I turn on the tap and rinse my mouth. It takes about ten minutes to get all the cinnamon out and eventually the coughing stops.

We all look around and start laughing, that was a disaster! I step over to Peeta and wrap my arms around him. He laughs and holds me close. Then I see Clove and Finnick sitting on the floor chatting, calmly.

"Wait, did you guys do it?" I ask In surprise.

"Yeah." they both laugh.

We all laugh again and go back out into our dorm.

"lets play cubby bunnies!" Annie laughs.

"We have no marshmallows!" glimmer moans.

"I always have marshmallows!" Annie laughs and goes over to her bag. She comes back with loads of packets of marshmallows and throws them down in front of us.

"How do you play this? It's not like the cinnamon challenge is it?" I ask cringing.

Everyone laughs. "No, it's easy, you'll get it as we go!" Cato laughs.

"I'll start!" Annie says. "Chubby Bunnies." she says. Then she opens a packet and reaches out for a marshmallow. She puts it in her mouth, "Chubby bunnies." she gets another and puts it in her mouth. "Cubby Bunnies." she gets another. "Cuhhy huhhies." she says and we all laugh. She manages two more and then coughs a little and chews up the marshmallows and eats them. We all laugh.

"Only five!" Finnick laughs and takes the packet. He gets 12! We all laugh as he swallows the contents of his mouth. "Beat that!" he says.

We take turns. Cato gets 10, Clove gets 8, Glimmer gets 6, Zac gets 11, Madge gets 4, Gale gets 13 and Peeta gets 12.

Now it's my go. "So I just have to see how many I can get in my mouth and still say cubby bunnies, without chewing?" I clarify.

"Yes."

"Okay. Chubby bunnies." I laugh and put a marshmallow at the back of my left cheek. "Cubby bunnies." I put the next one at the back of my right cheek. "Chubby bunnies" I put the next in the middle of my left cheek. "Chubby bunnies." I put the next one in the same place, but on the right. "Chuhhy Hunnies." everyone laughs andd I put the next one at the front of my left cheek. "Chuhhy Hunnies." I put my next one in the front on the right. "Chuhhy Hunnies." I manage to get six more on the inside of my teeth and I get four more under my lips. By the end my chubby bunnies sound more like, "Huhhy huhhies" I bet I look attractive. I chew them all up and realise that I got sixteen! How in the world did I do that?

"This is why she's my girlfriend." Peeta laughs and hugs me. We all laugh and I kiss him.

"Ok, now let's do the salt and ice challenge!" Cato says.

"No! That one hurts! And it lasts!" Madge says.

"Okay, only the people who want to do it, do it." Mitchell says.

"What is this one?" I ask.

"Well, basically, you pour salt on your skin and put an ice cube on it. It will start to burn and the person who holds it on for the longest wins... Let's make this more interesting, how about the winner gets a prize of their desire?" Cato says.

"Who wants to do it?" Zac asks.

Should I do it? Apparently it hurts. But I have a high pain tolerance... I'll do it. I raise my hand and so does everyone except Madge and Glimmer. We all laugh and Peeta goes to get some salt and Jo gets the ices from our the drinks crate by the school cafeteria. They both come back in a few minutes, Peeta with a tub of salt, and Jo with a bag of ice.

We each pour a little salt onto our skin, I do mine on my lower arm but the guys do it in wacky places like their abs and legs cause they only have a thong on. Jo hands me an ice cube. "Three, Two, ONE!" she says and we all out the ice down.

It doesn't hurt at all at first, then it starts to tingle, then burn a bit. It seems to get worse and worse, but I hold it down. Annie is the first to go, then Mitchell and while after, then Jo takes it off with a squeal, we all laugh. The burn is searing and I have to take it off. I throw off the ice and clear the salt residue off my arm. My skin has frozen. Literally! Under the first layer of my skin it has frozen! I squeeze it a bit and after a while it goes back to normal, well when I say normal I mean red and cold at the touch.

I look back around and see that Peeta, Cato and Finnick are the last ones left. I start to cheer on Peeta but he drops the ice and begins to massages his shoulder, where the ice was, laughing. I crawl over to him and start to massage it for him, still watching Cato and Finnick.

Both of their faces are cringed up and eventually, Finnick flings his ice away from his belly button.

"I win!" he yells. "What's my prize!"

"You get to choose." Finnick mumbles and we all laugh.

"Hmm... Oo! I got it! All the girls have to do a sexy dance!" he squeals and we all groan. Really?

We all unwillingly get up and the guys settle down with smiles on their faces. I have no idea how to be sexy.

"How do I dance sexily?" I whisper in Madge's ear.

"It's all in the hips and chest, if ya know what I mean!" she giggles back.

I laugh and Finnick turns on the song 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavine. I laugh and begin to swing my hips. The guys hoot and and wolf whistle, I wink at Peeta and he grins. I look at the girls around me and see that most of the are taking a few items of clothing off. I shrug and begging to remove my shirt.

Peeta eyes are trained on me so I throw my shirt at him and carry on dancing. He laughs and I do too. I inch down my shorts and throw them at him too. He laughs again and I dance over to him and take his hand. The song changes to 'Wherever you will go' and slowly Peeta pulls me close and starts to move. I'm really a terrible dance, I can move my hips, but slow dance? No way. I see Madge and Gale fly by and I try to copy their moments.

I see Madge grind against Gale and I try to copy her. I let the bare skin of our hips grind against each other. A soft groan escapes Peeta lips. I grins and cup his cheek before bringing him in for a kiss.

_**Ooo! Saucy! I've decide to, yet again, focal more on Peetniss! Cause I feel like the love is dropping out my story! Haha! I spent ages on YouTube watching vids of the cinnamon challenge so I could get I right! I actually did the salt and ice challenge and I tried cubby bunny to! Such fun! Haha! Thanks for reading! Please review! XD**_


	34. It All Starts

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey, I just found out that I might not be able to upload for a week... But I will keep on writting! And upload loads of chapters when I get back from my holiday! Im really sorry! I'm just as sad about this as you are! Enjoy the chapter! XD**_

Katniss POV

_**34. It all starts.**_

_Beep... Beep beep... Beep beep beep... Beep beep beep beep... Beep beep beep beep beep... Beep beep beep beep- _

My fist shoots out from under my duvet and slams down onto my alarm. I let my arm fall off the table and dangle out of my bed. Urgh. More class today. The only things I'm looking forward to is Drama, Music and art. I s'pose it's not _that _bad a day.

I wrench myself up and pull off the duvet. Swing my legs around to the side of my bed and gingerly step down. I groan, I really shouldn't stay up that late on a school night.

"Morning." Madge's voice comes from the sofa, along with the mumble of the TV. I walk over to the sofa and flop down next to her. She grins. "Sleep well?"

"Too well." I moan.

She laughs. There's a knock on the door and I can't be bothered to get up. Madge looks at me and laughs, then hops up to answer the door.

"Oh, hey Peeta, come on in."

Peeta comes over to me and laughs, he sits right next to me and I flop down down onto his lap. "Morning.." I mumble.

"Mornin" he laughs. "Breakfast?"

"Meeeehhhh."

He laughs. "Come on!"

I reluctantly get up and pad my way over to my closet. I pick out an muted orange T-shirt and a pair of three quarter length jeans. I go and get changed and brush my teeth and comb my hair into a messy braid as always.

When I walk out the door, Peeta smiles and picks me up.

"What's that for?" I ask, laughing.

"That's my favourite colour... Orange... Like the sunset." he mumbles. I laugh softly and kiss him.

"I love you." he whispers.

"I know, I love you too." he grins and takes my hand. We quickly reach the cafeteria and Peeta goes and gets food for me. We begin to eat, but suddenly load music starts to blear around me. I look around and see Finnick standing up on a table, with a huge bouquet of pink, white and red flowers. He clears his throat loudly, until everyone is looking at him.

"Annie Cresta. Will you go to the Halloween Dance with me?" he bellows. Pointing at a very embarrassed Annie, who is trying to escape, but she is grinning her face off.

Peeta looks at me and I nod. We get up and run towards Annie. We lift her up and carry her over to Finnick, with everyone cheering us on. We plonk her down on the table right next to Finnick.

"So? What do you say?" he says, stroking her cheek.

"Um... Of course!" she squeals and throws her arms around him. He stumbles back a little but then picks her up and kisses her. Everyone cheers.

Peeta and I make our back to our table. "At last! Those two are meant for each other!" Peeta says.

I agree and we go back to eating.

Great. It's started. The dance is only four days away, but apparently, Finnick's always the one to start the asking. He always does it in the most wacky ways! I wonder what he'll do for prom! Apparently, in his middle school homecoming dance, the girl he asked almost fainted, as he asked her by giving hr a helicopter ride! I notice a few people around me start to ask their girlfriends. I wonder if Peeta will ask me... I don't usually go to dances, but I would defiantly consider it if I was to go with Peeta!

We finish our food and Peeta walks me back to my dorm, where I get my bag. Then he gets his bag and we walk, hand in hand to our first classes. Mine is PS. Panem studies. He walks me there and then goes off to his lesson.

The class flys by because I'm just waiting for art with Peeta. The bell goes and he's there at my door, waiting. We both grin, he puts his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist and we go off to Art.

"Good Morning Class." Miss Portia says. She has recently started to teach us art because our last teacher had to retire. She actually really good at art. She tells us to draw something that we love.

I think hard... Prim? No I can't draw people... The woods? Nah can't do that either... A primrose flower... Nah... The sunset? Yeah, should be simple enough. It reminds me of Peeta. My Peeta.

I take a piece of paper and a pencil and begin to draw a horizon. It's so bad that I have to screw up my piece of paper and throw it at the bin. (it goes straight it! Go me!) Peeta chuckles and carries on drawing. I wonder what he's drawing. I try to peek over his arm to see, but he chuckles and softly pushes me away.

I scowl at him and try doing the horizon again. After about three more tries, I stop trying and leave it the way It is. I start on the sun and the clouds and try to share it so it looks like the different colours of the sunset. But it looks a bit like a microphone. I give up and try to see what Peeta has drawn again.

"Okay, class, please finish off your work and give it to your partner to peer asses." I smirk and stick my tongue out at Peeta. He grins and reluctantly hands his piece of paper, and I hand him mine. I turn it over and it takes me a while to actually wrap my head around it. He- he's drawn me. It's amazing! Every hair on my head is there, that tiny little freckle I have in the corner of my nose, each of my eyelashes and even that tiny mole hidden under my eyebrow.

I can't take it all in. I just sit there staring at it for ages. Then, in the corner of the of the paper at the bottom, hidden in my braid I can jut about make out a few words:

_Katniss Everdeen, Will you go to the Halloween Dance with me? Xxx_

I read it about five times before looking over at Peeta and see him looking the other way. I get my pencil and scribble down my notes.

_Peeta, this drawing is amazing. The details are really really great. 5/5 _

_Yes._

I hand it back to him and take mine back. He has just put that it's good and really captures the beauty of the sunset, he gave me a 4/5 which i think is very generous. I don't look at him for the rest of the lesson.

"Okay class, well done! Could you please hand in your pieces and you may go." she says.

Peeta and I drop off our artwork, (if you can even call mine that) and go outside. We both have a free period together now. I we quickly go to his locker to drop off some stuff and then we go outside. There is absolutely no one outside, just like always. It's a bit of a coincidence that Peeta and I have the same free periods, I wonder if they-

Peeta grabs me from behind and lifts me up. He flings me over his shoulder and starts to run towards the park. I'm laughing really hard and beating my fists against his back. The blood rushes to my head, since I'm upside down, and makes me go all red. I squeal and Peeta chuckles.

Finally he flops me down onto the soft grass and lies next to me. "you sure?" he asks.

I grin and pull his lips to mine in answer. He kisses me back enthusiastically, with a faint smile on his lips. He pulls me on top of him and grazes his hands slowly lower down my back, until they reach the hem of my jeans. Then he quickly slips the tips of his fingers under the fabric and pulls me closer. After a while, he flips us, so I'm on the bottom, but I can't feel his weight. I press my plans to his chest and kiss down his neck, which makes him shudder. I kiss my way up to his ear and start to nibble on it softly.

"Kat..." he moans, making my giggle slightly. I flip us over again and start to kiss and lick his neck. I get lower and lower, until his shirt blocks my path. I undo the top button and continue down, kissing as I go. My heartbeat quickens and I begin to blush as I get lower and Peeta groans more. I reach the top of his pants and kiss along the hem. He then pulls my head up to meet his and flips us again. His hands start to caress my cheeks, jaw and neck whilst kissing and I sigh a bit. He grins and goes a bit lower. He breaks away from the kiss and looks me in the eye, silently asking for permission. I smile and pull him back into the kiss. Then his hands are on my breast, massaging them, caressing them through my shirt and bra. A loud moan escapes my lips, he grins. I faintly hear a bell sound and Peeta withdraws his hands. He gets up and extends a hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me up.

We walk back to class laughing and joking, hand in hand again. We reach the cafeteria and outside Madge and Gale are sitting, laughing. We walk up to them and they get up to meet us.

"Do you wanna go to the seam to eat?" Gale asks.

"Yeah sure, it only opened this morning didn't it..." I say. And we begin to walk in the direction of the seam.

"Yeah I know, Gale and I were gonna go, but it was too early!" Madge laughs.

"Tell me about it!" I laugh.

We walk and talk, I have Peetas arm around me, Madge has gales and we walk like to real sappy couples.

"But, I haven't actually seen the head yet... Is he nice?"

"I haven't seen him either, so I wouldn't know! In here?" Gale says, pointing at a small salad restaurant.

"Sure." Peeta says and we all step through the small door. The inside looks really cosy. It's all green and white it's actually quite a nice little place. We sit down at one of the round tables and I pick up the green menu.

"Hello, can I take your order?" A woman with a notebook asks.

"Um, I'll have the Caesar Salad." Madge starts.

"I'll had the same, but with no anchovies." I say, and hand the lady my menu.

"I'll have the large cheeseburger salad." Gale says, grinning and rubbing his belly.

"I'll have the turkey salad please." Peeta says.

The woman walks away and we all start to chat about nothing in particular. The woman brings our food and we all dig in. It's really good. I finish quickly and the woman comes back for desserts.

"Um... I'll have the warm cookie dough." Madge says, licking her lips.

"Same."

"same."

"Same." the woman laughs and goes to get four cookie doughs. She comes back five minutes later along with one of the most heavenly smells ever, along with Peetas natural scent. I lean on him as the woman puts down our food down and she smirks at us. I smile and look over at my food it looks delicious! I get off Peeta and grab my fork.

"Look at that over there!" Peeta says pointing at a wall. I look up and can't see anything. "What-" I look down to my food and see a huge chunk missing. I look up at Peeta, who is looking around the room, chewing nonchalantly. I look down to his food and see its untouched. I scowl at him.

"Wow, that's a strange place to put a piano..." I say, looking at empty space. Peeta turns to see what I was talking about, so I grab my fork and shovel as much dough as I can, into my mouth. It tastes amazing!

He looks back at his food with a confused face, and I can't help but laugh at him. He looks so cute when he's confused! He looks up at me a narrows his eyes. I laugh and turn back to my food, just to see that more of it has disappeared! I look up and see Gale chewing, but looking in the other direction. I see his food, he hasn't eaten any of his either! I scowl at him as well, then gobble up all my cookie dough before anyone else can steal it.

We all finish and Gale asks for the check. I get out my purse, but Peeta takes it from me and outs it back in my bag.

"What?" I ask.

"We took you out, we're paying." they both say.

"It's okay, I can pay!" Madge says.

"No, we are going to pay, whether you like it or not." he says.

I open my mouth to argue, but Peeta silences me with his lips. Madge and Gale laugh and Gale takes out his wallet. Peeta does the same and they throw some money onto a little dish in the centre of the table.

"Ready to go?" Peeta asks.

"Yes." I mumble. I'm still annoyed that they wouldn't let me pay.

I walk out with Peetas arm around me, but once outside I step back to talk to Madge. "Has Gale asked you to the dance yet?" I ask.

"Not yet... Has Peeta asked you?" she asks.

"Yeah, today in art." I smile.

"Oo! Give me the details!" She squeals.

I tell her the whole story and she listens contently to every word. After a finish she squeals and jumps about a bit, which makes me laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me straight away!" She says.

"I will next time!" I promise.

"C'mon, let's go to class." she says, and catches up with Gale and Peeta. I swiftly follow and slip my hand into Peetas as we walk on.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! XD**_


	35. Entangled

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded! I am on holiday! My dads friends were over and I had to socialise... Urgh. Anyway, I will try to upload as much as I can! Oh, and by the way, YOURE ALL AMAZING! SO MANY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALLL! MWA! :* Here's 35!**_

Katniss POV

_**35. Entangled**_

Tuesday goes by in a flash and I soon find myself in the last lesson on Wednesday... The Halloween dance is on Friday... I haven't got a dress... I think I should get all the girls together so we can buy some, that way we can-

**Clove: Hey lover girl! Ox**

**Me: :( Hey Clove, wats up? X**

**Clove: Glimmer, Jo and I r in the same class at the mo, we were wondering whether u wanna come get dresses with us for the dance? Ox**

**Me: Have we all been asked? X**

**Clove: Yeah, Cato asked me (EEEEPP!) Glimmer and Marvel, Jo and Mitch. Wait, I don't think Gales plucked up the courage to ask Madge yet! :O Xo**

**Me: Hold up, Glimmer is going with MARVEL! X**

**Clove: I know, he came to our window last night at like, midnight, and threw loads of pepples at it. It woke me up, so I got up Glimmer and he made a whole speech about how he loves her and shit xo**

**Me: And she bought it? X**

**Clove: Yes, well, she's happy at the moment so... Anyway, do u wanna come? Ox**

**Me: Sure, but wat about Madge! X**

**Clove: Meet me after class outside Gales classroom, BE QUICK! Ox**

**Me: Kk x**

I switch off my phone and bury it back in my pocket. Why hasn't Gale asked Madge yet? They have been going out for the same time as me and Peeta. He could be scared. I mean, I would be. But Gales got balls, he can do it. Madge is probably waiting for him, what if he never asks? Will she go with someone else? No, I don't think so. I wonder how Cato asked Clove...

Cloves POV

Urgh... Lunch on Wednesdays are awful. Always some kind of stew... Blurrrr. But still I grab a bowl and sit down at an empty table. Not as many people eat in the cafeteria now days, since the Seam opened. But I like it here, it feels like a sort of... Homey.

I hear the chair next to me scraping on the floor as someone pulls it out to sit. I look up and find myself staring into the baby blue eyes of Cato. He sits down and starts to pick at my food. I notice that he doesn't have a tray.

I pull my tray away from him and grin. "Where's your tray lazy?"

He grins and leans over to steal a piece of toast that I have just finished buttering. I scowl at him and he winks at me. I've _got _to get him back. I glare at him again and he bites the corner off the toast. My hand shoots out and pushes the toast into his face. After about ten seconds the toast flops off his face and onto the plate in front of him. His eyes narrow at me and quickly flit down to my food. All of a sudden, his hand whips out and grabs a spoon of stew. Next thing I know, the stew is flying at me face.

And it all escalates. In the next quarter of an hour the whole cafeteria is in a full scale food fight. There is stew and toast and everything flying around, and at least half of the food is flying out of mine and Catos hands. We are all laughing hysterically, and covered in food.

"WHAT IN THE WOLRD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" A very familiar voice rings through the hall. I turn to see the head walking right up to me and Cato. "Why is it always you two?"

"You don't even know it was us!" Cato says.

"Oh, I do. Detention, now." She walks through the cafeteria and we follow her. Every eye in the room is on us. I smirk and follow Mrs Daley out into the hall. "Now, I'm not going to make you clean the cafeteria, all the people caught in the food fight will be doing that, now you, you will be tidying all the classrooms that need tidying, for the next 2 months."

"Cool, where do we start?"

We're alone in one of the paper closets tidying all the paper off the floor. I feel a thunk on the back of my head. I turn and see Cato whistling nonchalantly whist sorting out a load of papers. I turn to see the scrunched up piece of paper lying at me feet. I bend down pick it up. I aim it at Catos crutch, but then I see a letter written on a fold in the paper. _D._ I open up the piece of paper and see that there is just one word.

_Dance?_

I look back at him and see him grinning cockily at me. I smirk and turn back round. I'll teach him to be cocky. I grab a pen and start to scribble down on the piece of paper next his word.

_What makes you think I would!_

I throw it back at him and hear him scramble for it. I hear him take a deep breath and a rustle of the paper.

"What!" I feel arms around my waist and he whispers in my ear, "What you talking bout babe?" I can hear the frown in his voice.

I spin round and catch his face. I pull him in for a passionate kiss. "I-was-joking." I choke out. He grins and pulls me even closer and his tongue brushes over my bottom lip. I open my mouth and he wastes no time before pushing his tongue into my mouth to meet mine. He slowly breaks away and stars to kiss his way down my body. He stops at the top of my T shirt and slowly pulls it over my head. My heart beat starts to quicken as he continues to kiss his way down my chest.

He gets to my bra and quickly his hands slither around to my back and he unclasps it with ease. He steps back just to admire me, before ferociously pulling me back in for a hard kiss. I tug at the bottom of his shirt and pull it off him. Our lips connect again and our bare chest press together.

He breaks away from the kiss to undo my belt, he kneels down, letting his hands drag over my skin from my neck, to breasts, to stomach, then down to my pelvis. He pulls the button off my shirts and pulls them roughly down my legs, revealing my already wet panties. I pull his head up to mine and start to undo his pants, not breaking eye contact with him. Soon his pants drop to the floor, his underwear underneath doing nothing to hide the huge bulge inside them.

Is this seriously happening? Am I going to wake up any minute and find myself back in my dorm? The feeling Cato gives me for the next quarter of an hour is unreal. I feel so good, and I want to make him feel the same. The whole fifteen minutes is filled with moans, groans, sighs and even screams. I'm surprised no one has come in to find us here, naked on the floor, entangled.

Cato's POV

Wow. Wow. Wooow. She is amazing. Oh my god. Wow.

Katniss POV

The bell sounds and I get up and fly out the door. I see Peeta waiting for me there, so I yell, "ILL CALL YOU LATER!" as I pass. I run through the building and out into the science block. Luckily, I almost know Gales timetable by heart, chase Madge had me test her, so she could meet him at all his classes. That must be what Peeta did to my timetable... I know Peeta's timetable very well as well though. I even have it written down somewhere I think, I wrote it down encase there is an emergency.

I reach Gales class and see Clove leaning against the door frame.

"Has he come out yet?"

"No, but when he does, grab him and take him over to that closet over there." she says pointing to a nearby closet. "You play good cop, I'll be bad cop." I notice that he hasn't stopped smiling the entire time I've been here, that's new. She stifles a laugh to herself.

"Whos died and left you there fortune then?" I joke.

"I'll tell you later." she says, and laughs again.

I have no time to question further, because Gales class has just started to come through the door. We watch as they come out, but Gale must be talking to the teacher, cause he hasn't come out yet.

"Whatcha waitin' for?" I hear a voice behind me say.

I turn to see Jo standing behind me smirking.

"Oo! Jo, you can be really bad cop!" Clove says and tells her about Gale not asking Madge to the Dance yet and how we're gonna make him.

"Yay! Sounds like fun, I love being really bad cop!" she says and does a little happy Dance.

Gale walks out the door casually and Jo and Clove pounce on him and roughly tackles him into the dank closet. They push him into the bookshelves. He falls to the floor and a load of paper falls on his head.

"Alright Gale." I say, and crouch in front of him. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"What's going on?" he says.

"You haven't asked Madge to the Dance! Do you not love her anymore!" Clove says, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're a horrible person." Jo states.

"Sh, guys, good cop first okay?" I say.

They both look down and nod slightly. I turn my attention back to Gale and he gives me a sort of pleading look.

"Alright Gale, we herd that you haven't asked Madge to the dance yet." I says.

"No I just-"

"Let me finish. We are here, to make sure that you intend to. Madge would be crushed, and everyone would hate you." I say a matter of factly.

"Yeah, what's up with that Hawthorn?" Clove says.

"You're a horrible person." Jo states.

"Guys!" I say again.

"Sorry..."

"Now Gale, are you going to tell us why?" I say soothingly.

"What! Why should I tell you guys! It's between me and Madge!" he says.

"Oh Gale... Gale, Gale, Gale. We tried the easy way. Clove, Jo, you're up."

Jo and flow step forward and I step back, silently laughing at this whole charade. "Alright Hawthorn. Tell us why you haven't asked our lovly friend Madge to the dance or I will have to let Mr and Mrs Fist deal with you." Clove says.

"You're a horrible person." Jo states.

"It's not cause I dot love her or anything! It's that-" He starts.

"You love her as a friend and you love love someone else!" Clove finishes.

"You're a horrible person." Jo states.

"No! It's because... Because... I-I'm to shy. To ask her." he says, exhaling.

"Oh..." we all say. "Um... Well... Let's go sort that out!" I say.

Clove and I grab his hands and pull him out the door. We reach our dorm after a few minutes. We shove Gale through the door and see Madge sitting in her bed, under her duvet, reading.

"Err, hey Madge." Gale says. We push him towards her and quickly leave the room laughing.

"Well, that was fun!" Jo says, still laughing.

"Indeed." Clove says.

"I'm going to go see Peeta." I say and bid them goodbye before stealing the elevator and going up to Peetas floor. I reach the room and knock.

After a few minutes the door swings open and Marvels beaming face greets me.

"Uerr, hi Marvel."

"Hey Katniss."

"Um, Peeta here?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower, he'll be out in a minute. Come in." he says and walks back to the sofa where he's watching the TV. I walk over to what I Remember as Peetas bed, and sit on the edge of his bed.

_**Sorry if the smutty stuff was bad, I'm saving it for Katniss and Peeta! Also, i only had tim to check half of it so, theres probably loads of mistakes... I'm thinking of finishing this story and starting a new AU... Or should I keep going on this one... what do you think? Any ideas for the next chappy? Please read and review if you think it was good! More reviews means, quicker uploads! XD **_


	36. Big Duck

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Thank you for the huge respond to my last chapter! I am thinking of carrying on this story until chapter 40, 45 or something. Then I will start my new story! Enjoy Chapter 36! XD**_

Katniss POV

_**36. Big Duck**_

Oh come on Peeta! What are you doing in there! He's been in there ages! I'm still sitting here on the edge of his bed, fiddling with his quilt. It's really soft, I lay down and breathe in deeply, it smells like him...

Marvel doesn't try anything; he just sits in front of the TV, occasionally making some small talk. But soon he gives up and turns his attention back to the TV show about Capitol adults that have to cook for complete strangers that actually hate each other. It's actually quite funny.

I must have been sitting here for at least ten minutes before I hear the shower switch off and the click of the door. Peeta walks out, and my breath catches. Peeta strides out of the bathroom with the smallest towel around his waist. My eyes pop out of my head as he walks out. His muscles and abs and six pack have a slight sheen of water on them making them so defined and amazing.

He doesn't notice me, and turns to stand behind the sofa and watch TV with Marvel. He doesn't say anything. Suddenly, he drops his towel. Oh my god. I can't tear my eyes away from him. My blood starts to pound in my ears. I hear Marvel snigger slightly, but he still doesn't say anything.

"What are you laughing at?" he asks innocently.

"N-nothing man." Marvel says back.

"Aw, come on, what's so funny?" Peeta whines.

Marvel looks over at me and I shake my head vigorously at him, my eyes still on Peeta. He bursts out laughing and Peeta turns to see what he's laughing at. He freezes dead in his tracks and stares at me.

"You know what, I've gotta... Go. I'll see you two later." Marvel chuckles again and leaves the room.

Peeta still doesn't move. I smile slightly, still unable to look away from him. He goes so red and I'm sure that I match him. After a few minutes, I suck in a deep breath and step towards him. I lean forward and kiss him roughly. He still doesn't move. I know what I have to do.

I walk over to the door and pull a desk I front of it, so no one can get in. I walk back over to Peeta, and begin to peal my top off right in front of him. I drop my top to the floor and start on my shorts. They soon fall to the floor also. I look up at him and look him right in the eye. He still hasn't moved, but I think I see something flicker in them. I chuckle to myself and reach my hands around my back. I slowly unhook my bra and slide it off my arms. It falls to the pile of clothes beneath me aswell.

His eyes flicker again and I gingerly reach forward and swing my arms around him. I push my lips to his and kiss him. It takes a while but soon he starts to come back to life. He starts to kiss me back and wrap his arms around me. The kiss is gentle at first but it starts to be fuelled by mine and Peetas lust and passion.

Peeta leans back and kisses up my jawline, then back to my lips. His hands graze along to the skin of my thighs where he hitches both my legs up and around his stomach. He walks back and pushes me agains the wall and kisses me even harder. After a few minutes he puts me down and kisses down my neck, right down to the top of my breast. Before going further, he looks up into my eyes, silently asking for permission. I smile and nod. He grins and starts to kiss down further.

My heartbeat pounds out of my chest, I pray he doesn't hear it. My breathing catches as Peeta slowly plants a kiss on my nipple. He begins to work it with his mouth and I moan loadly. He chuckles and moves to my other breast. Once he finishes and makes his way back up to my mouth, I'm panting.

I place my hands on his abs and deepen the kiss. All on a sudden I feel something hard digging into my hip. I shiver and a slowly grind into him. He groans and threads his fingers into my hair. I smile and break away from the kiss and start to kiss down his body, all the way to his belly button. I look up at him and shakily reach up and wrap my hand around him. He freezes and I slowly move my hand up and down his length. He groans again. I speed up and kiss his pelvis.

"Katniss..." Peeta moans. I smile and pull away. He grins and picks me up again. I swing my legs around his waist and he holds my up by my upper thighs. We kiss some more, then I feel his fingers slip under my soaked panties and softly inside of me. I gasp and feel like there's a wild fire down there, heating up my whole body, with a pleasure unimaginable. His pace is slow, teasing me, but the more I moan, the faster he goes. He lies me down on the bed and carries on.

I feel myself going over the edge, slipping into nothingness. Just as I'm about to, the sound of keys in the door rings through the room. Peeta jumps off me and pulls some clothes on, I do the same and then fling myself into the sofa and pretend to watch the TV show. Peeta goes and opens the door.

"Alright?" I hear Finnick say.

"Brilliant." Peeta says.

"who slipped you happy pills?" Finnick jokes. "And whats up with your hair... and why are you panting? And why was the door obstructed?" all the time he says this his grin get wider and wider.

"Um..."

"Dude, I don't care as long as you didn't do it on my bed." He laughs and walks past him, "Aw, my little Peetie is growing up!" He ruffles his hair.

Peeta scowls at him and comes over and sits next to me. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure. Can we go see Prim?" I ask.

"Yeah, come on." he says.

He stands up and extends his hand to me, I grab it and he pulls me up. We walk to the door, passing Finnick on the way. As we pass him, I can feel the blush seeping into my cheeks. he says hi and I greet him back before Peeta and I leave the room.

Once outside Peeta still doesn't let go of my hand, they swing slightly between us at a slow pace. I look up at Peeta and kiss his cheek. "I love you, Kat." he says.

"I love you too, Peeta."

We slowly make our way to Prim's dorm, talking about unimportant things. When we reach the door, I knock once and in under a millisecond, the door swings open. On the other side of the door is, foxface... Again.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." She replies. "PRIM! IT'S FOR YOU!" She yells. "Come in."

We walk pat her and she closes the door. I look around the room and spot Prim over in the corner sitting at her desk, next to Rue. She turns around to see me and beams. She motions me over and turns back to her computer. I grab Peetas hand and walk over to her.

"Hey little duck." I smile.

"Hey Katniss!" she says and turns around to hug me. Once she breaks away she looks at Peeta next to me and raises her eyebrows. I give her the I'll tell you later' look.

"Peeta, this is my sister, Prim. Prim, this is my boyfriend, Peeta."

"Hey Prim."

"Hey Peeta." she says and shakes his hand. Peeta hand engulfs Prim's because of her size. I can't help but smile.

"So, Katniss, are you going to the dance with Peeta?" Prim asks, innocently.

"Um... Yes." I say.

"Wow! Good on ya mate! You must be special, she never dances!" Prim says, elbowing Peeta in the ribs. He squeezes my hand and smiles down at me, and we all laugh.

"So, are you going to the dance?" He asks.

"Um... Yes." she says and blushes.

"What! With who?" I ask.

"Calm down Katniss! With Rory Hawthorn. I've seen you hang out with his brother, Gale." she says calmly.

"Oh... Cool." I mumble. My little ducks becoming a big duck...

"Do you want to see my outfit?" Prim squeals.

"You already got it?" I ask.

"Yeah, come see!" she says and jumps up, grabs my hand and grabs me over to what I presume to be, her closet. She opens it up and digs around a bit. After a few minutes she steps back with a black bag on a hanger in her hands. She closes the closet and hangs the dress on the handle. She unzips the bag to reveal a beautiful forest green dress that would go down to her knees. To make it more halloweeny it has splats of red on it, to make it look like blood.

"Prim, it's beautiful." I say, letting the soft fabric run through my fingers. She smiles up at me and giggles slightly.

"Rue picked it out."

"You're gonna look amazing." Peeta says.

"Hehe, thanks."

We stay and chat for a little while, then Peeta and I leave and go back to my dorm. When we go in, the first thing we see is Jo and Mitchell, on the floor, in the middle of a very heated make out session, I shudder and step over them. I see Annie and Finnick by the window, and gale and Madge on the sofa watching the TV. We go over to Annie and Finnick.

"Urgh," I say, pointing to Jo and Mitchell. "How can you stand to be in the same room as them?"

"You learn to tune it out..." Annie says, and giggles.

"So, are you two officially going out now?" Peeta asks.

"Um... I suppose..." Annie says.

"Hell yeeeah!" Finnick booms and Annie giggles.

"Hey, Do you guys wanna go swimming? I've gotta practise my dives for the winter championships." she giggles.

"Sure." we all say. Annie suddenly bursts out laughing for no reason. Something she does often. We all can't help but laugh with her.

The guys rush up to change into their swimming trunks in their dorm. Annie and I grab our bikinis and change into them. Annie's is a bright blue one with a few red flowers in it with noodle straps. Mine is a plain black one with a strap that goes around my neck. We throw on a T shirt and some shorts over the top of our bikinis, grab a towel and head to the pool.

Once we get there we see that the guys already have their shirts off. They don't notice us, so we decide to hide and just ogle at them for a while. After what to me is too short a time, Annie and I come back to the present and walk over to the guys.

When they see us, they frown. They whisper too each other and run over to us, laughing.

_**Thanks for reading! And thanks for all of your suggestions! Sorry for not uploading yesterday! Keeeep reading! Please please please review! XD**_


	37. Splash

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hey guys! So, I've put more thought into the matter and have decided to finishes thins story a few chapters after the dance. Then I will start my new story! Sorry i didnt upload yesterday, but i wrote out the chapter but i didnt think it was good enough so i started again! Enjoy this chapter, sorry about the mistakes! XD**_

Katniss

_**37. Splash**_

Peeta picks me up and swings me over his shoulder, out of the corner I my eye, I can see that Finnicks done the same to Annie.

"Put me down!" Annie giggles, playfully punching Finnicks back, the only place she can reach.

"Peeta! What are you doing!" I yell, but I can't help but laugh as well.

Neither of them says anything, they just laugh. Finnick and Peeta walk over to the diving board ladder and starts to climb up it. Annie at this point is clinging to Finnick for dear life and screaming at the top of her lungs. As soon as Finnick reaches about ten feet, Peeta starts to climb also.

I have no problem with heights. I have been climbing trees since I was a small child. My dad taught me to do it, it's a great way of spotting game and setting snares. Anyway, being high up sort of, clears my head. The fresh air and peace, I think it's great! And Annie can't be that afraid either, if she's a professional diver. But its the thought that it is entirely possible to slip off Peeta right now and fall to my death. So I can't help but sink my nails into Peeta and hold on and scream.

Once Finnick reaches the top of the diving board Peeta stops on the ladder. So I'm left there, over his shoulder, staring downwards.

All I a sudden I hear a scream, I crane my neck and see that Annie is falling through the air laughing and screaming at the same time. I watch her splash into the water. She bobs up to the surface laughing. Oh great, I know whats coming.

Peeta steps up onto the diving board and swings me around so I'm in his arms. I glare at him and he laughs. He than hands me to Finnick who is at the end of the board.

"You ready?" he grins.

"Peeta! Save me!" I yell trying to claw his skin. He laughs and gives me an apologetic smile. I look up at Finnick, who is still chuckling.

"Three" they both say. I sink my nails into Finnicks arms. "Two" I take a deep breath and try not to think of all the endless possibilities that this could end in. "One!" Finnick swings his arms back and forth and propels me into the air.

I immediately drop into the air. My stomach lurches and I scream. The water below is approaching and I scream loader. There is no feeling of flying like people say in movies, just the merciless feeling of falling to your doom. How Annie does this all the time, I do not know.

Soon I crash into the water and feel the wet tendrils swallow me up. Next thing I know, I'm at the bottom of the pool. I look around, then realise that I need to breathe. I kick off the floor and glide upward. My face breaks of into the warm air and I hear laughing. I let my eyes adjust to the light and air, then look around. Annie's on the side of the pool with her legs in the water and the guys are still on the diving board.

Annie is laughing at them, I wonder why. So I swim over to her and sit next to her. I see that the guys are sort of... Fighting.

"What _are _they doing?" I ask, chuckling slightly.

"Finn's trying to get Peeta to jump. I don't think he really wants to!" She giggles.

I laugh and see Finnick grab Peeta, Peeta yells something at him yanks his arm back. They keep on struggling. I hop up and silently go over to the ladder. I swiftly climb up without the guys noticing. I silently crawl up onto the board and go up to them.

All it takes is one gentle push of Peeta thigh, and they both go toppling over. I can't help the bursts of laughter hat wrack over my body as I watch them fall, yelling and flaring there limbs about. They both hit the water at almost exactly the same time. They resurface, and look over at Annie, she points up to me and he guys' follow her gaze. They see me and I grin and wave slightly. They scowl.

I debate about whether I should climb back down the ladder or just jump off. I decide that falling through the air once is enough for me. I slowly walk back over to the ladder and I'm about to step down, when I see the guys standing at the bottom with malicious grins plastered to their faces. Finnick motions with his hand stay And i have to jump or they will come and push me. I sigh and narrow my eyes at them.

I get up and walk to the end of the diving board. I take a deep breath and slowly step off the edge.

The air flys up round me yet again as I fall through the sky, screaming. I hit the water and swim back to the surface, before clawing myself up onto the pool ledge and sitting with my feet in the water. I notice that Madge isn't here. I look around and spot on the diving board, just about to jump off. She has her hands by her sides and she bends her knees. Suddenly, she jumps off the board and raises her hands a over her head. She turns so that her arms are pointing to the water and she smoothly sinks into the water, hardly making any splash at all. Once she resurfaces I clap her and she laughs.

She gets out of the pool and comes over to me. By then she stops and looks around confusedly. "W-where am I?" she asks, her voice breaking slightly. This has happened before, she suddenly forgets what's happening. So you have to simply tell her like its a completely normal thing. This is one of her traits that makes people think she's mad, I think something must have happened to her when she was younger...

"You're at the school pool with your friends Katniss and Peeta and your boyfriend Finnick. You're here to practise your diving, remember?" I say.

"Oh, right... Of-of course." she whispers and giggles slightly. She goes back to the diving board and dives again.

After a while Peeta and Finnick come and sit next to me. I playfully slap Peetas arm and I Punch finnick. "That was for forcing me to jump."

"Sorry." Peeta laughs.

"Hey! Why did you softly tap Peeta and punch me?" He wines, rubbing his arm.

"Peeta is my boyfriend." I simply say.

"Favouritism." he mumble.

"Yes." I laugh and Peeta sticks his tongue out at Finnick.

"Annies amazing, isn't she." Peeta laughs.

"Yeah, she's really good." I say.

"Kat, you know that you still have your clothes on right?" Peeta asks.

"Oh." I look down and realise that I do still have my shorts and T shirt on. They are sodden and stuck to my body. "Oh yeah."

"Well, um, shouldn't you take them off?" he says, a little too innocently.

"And Annie too, it could ruin your clothes." Finnick grins.

I narrow my eyes at them and jump up. I call Annie over and remind her that we has to take our clothes off. She looks over at the guys and smiles. I turn to see why and see that both the guys a grinning and staring at us expectantly. I smile and turn back to Annie. I don't see why they're so excited, I mean, we have our clothes on underneath, it's not like we're gonna be naked.

I sigh and turn around. I begin to tug at my wet T shirt and try to pull it over my head. It takes a while but soon it's off and I put it on one of the beach chairs. I'm about to pull off my shorts when I feel someone's fingers on my waist. I turn and see Peeta grinning down at me. I smile and he gently starts to pull down my shorts. As he does this his fingers graze my skin slightly, making that skin feel like its been electrocuted and leaving it warm. My shorts pool at my feet an Peeta stands up and kisses me sweetly.

We break apart and I smile at him. We rests our foreheads against each other and I just stare into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. The colour of a crystal clear Hawaiian river, but better. The eyes that seem to look into my soul when we catch each others gaze. My beautiful blue eyed beauty.

"I love you Kat." he smiles.

"I love you Peeta." I grin back.

I hear a gagging noise next to me so I turn and see Finnick pretending to retch into the pool. Annie is standing next to him with tears in her eyes, beaming at us. I can feel the red haze emerging into my cheeks and I have to look away. Finnick is still pretending to puke into the pool. He's leaning over it with his butt facing us. I can't help myself. I swiftly step forward and give him a good kick up the arse. The force pushes him forward and he falls into the water with a huge splash. We all laugh.

Peetas POV

"Well, um, shouldn't you take them off?" I say, trying not to sound like a complete perv. But I think Katniss knows what I mean.

"And Annie too, it could ruin your clothes." Finnick grins.

Katniss scowls at us and jumps up to go tell Annie. I can't keep the grin off my face. She whispers something in Annie's ear, Annie looks over to us and smiles. Katniss turns to see what she's smiling at and smiles at us as well and rolls other eyes, I can't keep my eyes off them! They turn around and Katniss takes to pull her shirt over her head. Once she gets it off and puts it down on the chair, I can't help but go over to her.

I come right up behind her and slide my fingers over her waist. I breath in her sweet scent and can't keep the smile off my face. She doesn't smell of perfume, she smiles of... Pine and apples, and... Smoke. It's a beautiful smell. My favourite. It smells familiar and homey.

She whips around and smiles up at me. I lightly undo her shorts and slide them down her legs, skimming her smooth, silky skin as I go, which makes me warm up inside, but shudder on the outside.

Once she's out of her clothes and only in her nice plain bikini, I stand up to her. I slowly lean down and softly kiss her lips. When we break apart, I don't let go. She leans towards me and rests her forehead against mine. Our faces are centimetres apart, and I'm looking her straight in her eyes. Her lovely grey eyes. But the colour grey doesn't do her eyes justice, it's not grey, grey is too dreary. Katniss' eyes have a more... Silver quality. Its a beautiful colour. She's beautiful.

"I love you Kat." I say.

"I love you Peeta." she whispers and my heartbeat quickens, it always does, whenever she says she loves me.

There's a retching noise next to me. I look around to see Finnick mocking us, by pretending to puke in the pool. I smile and see that Annie's smiling at me with watery eyes. I laugh and grin at her.

Suddenly, Katniss' foot shoots out and connects with Finnicks bum. He topples forwards and into the pool. We all laugh and he emerges from the water, only his eyes and his left eye twitches angrily. We all laugh and he smiles from under the water.

"Hey, why don't we invite the gang down?" Annie says.

"Cool." I say. I gently wrap my arm around Katniss' waist and watch as Annie goes and invites everyone down. In about ten minutes, everyone is here and in the water. We're all splashing each other and Katniss is on my shoulders, watching from above as everyone splashes each other to death.

Jo is all of a sudden on the lower diving board. "CANNONBALL!" She screams. She jumps off the board and hugs her legs to her chest. She falls through the night and hits the water with a big splash. We all laugh, but then Cato climbs onto it and yells,

"YOU CALL THAT A SPLASH! CANNNNOOOOON BAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!" she throws himself off the edge and cannonballs into the water. The splash is bigger than Jo's, by not huge. Then Gale goes up.

"THAT WAS SHIT! !" He hits the water and the splash is so big, it goes outside the pool edges.

We all laugh really hard, but then Mitchell, Marvel, Jo and Glimmer freeze, all staring at the same place. I turn around and see Haymitch, covered in water, clutching a glass bottle. He's staring at us. Eventually everyone is silent and staring at him. He's still staring at us.

"Wha... Wha ya doooonennnn?" he says, slurring his words. Drunk.

"Err." we all say.

He starts to walk around the pool. Before we know it, he's clambering up onto the lower diving board. "Yaooo caw thaa a splaawsh?" he says, and laughs loudly. He runs forward and cannonballs into the pool, making the biggest splash since jaws was killed. We all start to laugh and Haymitch joins the party.

Eventually we all pair off. Annie and Finn are on the high diving board, kissing. Jo and Mitch are on one of the pool chairs, making out. Glimmer is sitting with Marvel, on the lower diving board, it looks like Marvels trying to make a move on her. Madge and Gale are in the pool swimming together. Clove and Cato are standing on the poolside, hand in hand.

And Katniss and I are sitting on the edge of the pool, with our feet in the water. Sitting in comfortable silence, arms around each other. Her head rest on my shoulder, the weight is comforting and sweet. Her scent fills my nose again and I can't help but smile.

A stray piece of hair falls out of her braid and over her eyes. I gently brush it away and hold her cheek in my hand. "You really are beautiful." I whisper.

"What?" she says.

"You're beautiful, really." I repeat.

She snorts. "Me? Are you sure you're not looking in a mirror."

"I'm not joking, I really mean it, you're perfect." I whisper.

"No, you are. You deserve someone like... Glimmer. Someone as perfect as you." she says, hiding her face.

I tilt her chin up to look at me. "Don't say that, you're beautiful and I love you, no one else. You're good and caring and... Well, perfect."

She smiles, but shakes her head. She doesn't say anything, but pulls my face to hers and kisses me.

_**Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up by tomorrow or Sunday! Oh, and HAPPY OLYMPICS EVERYONE! And may the odds be EVER in your favour. Please review! XD**_


	38. Date

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Hello! Thanks for every review I have ever gotten, I just realised that the story's now got over 500! I can't stop smiling! I love you all forever! Enjoy chapter 38! XD**_

Katniss POV

_**38. Date**_

I wake the next morning to my the sound of alarms go off around the room. I swiftly switch mine off and groan. Last full day of school before the autumn break. Tomorrow is a half day because of the dance. Prim and I are staying here for the week off, because mother is learning to be a nurse at a special school in district 10.

I know that Madge is staying, she said that her mother is having migraines and her father says that she thinks it would be better for her if Madge stays here. Jo is staying, she wouldn't tell me why though. And I know that Gale is staying, he said that his mother is taking a class in housekeeping. I don't know whether Peeta is leaving...

I swing my legs out of bed and step onto them. I start to get ready for class. Annie and Madge are also up, but Glimmer, Jo and Clove are still in bed, moaning about how mornings should go die in a hole.

Theres a knock on the door and I shuffle over to answer it. I pull open the door to see Peeta smiling down at me. He quickly leans down to give me a quick kiss on the lips. I smile and lead him Ito the room.

Madge, Clove, Glimmer and Annie are now out of bed and dressed. Jo is the only one in bed still. "JO! Get your fat ass OUT OF BED!" Clove yells. As she does this, Jo jumps out of her skin and tumbles off her bed and onto the floor. We all laugh and Madge and I go to help her up.

"Alright Peeta?" she asks.

"Um... Yeah... Good... You?" he stutters, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. I wonder why he's being to awkward until I realise that he isn't used to Jo walking around in her underwear all the time. I'm used to it, Glimmer Clove and Jo do it, Madge, Annie and I do it once in a while. It happens when you're just too tided or lazy to bother to put clothes on.

Jo doesn't take any notice she just walks over to get ready. I turn to Peeta and laugh. He blushes even more and chuckles slightly. I pull him over to the sofa and we sit and watch TV for a while with my head on Peetas lap.

"Breakfast?" Peeta ask.

"Nah, can't be bothered..." I moan.

"Do you want something from the fridge?" Madge asks.

"Fridge?" I ask.

"Oh, right, you weren't there." She mumbles. She walks over to the desks and underneath one of them in a small fridge. Madge taps her knuckle against it and shrugs. "Dad sent it."

"Wow!" I say. I walk over to the fridge and open it up. I'm met with a gush of cold air, I quickly scan through the fridge and spot at the back a bottle of water and a small lump of cheese. There's some bread in the front and there is even some chilled knifes and forks in a little holder on the door. I grab the cheese, bread, water and a knife and go back over to Peeta. I take a swig of the water and then hand it to Peeta, who also haves a drink. I quickly spread the cheese over a slice of bread and hand it to Peeta, and do another for myself.

"Mmm." Peeta says.

"I'm no chef, if its shit, you don't have to eat it." I say, munching down mine.

"No, no, it's good." he laughs and gobbles down his. I finish mine and drink some more water.

"Hey, we should get to class." Peeta says.

"I guess." I say and remove my head from his lap and get up.

"Last full day today!" He says.

"Fun." I reply sarcastically. He laughs.

The day passes slowly. Dragging out just to irritate me. I spend most of my lessons with my face on the desk until I'm told by the teachers to pay attention. I have lunch with Peeta, Clove and Cato, then sleep through my last few lessons.

I'm shuffling out of my last class to meet Peetas at my door. He's there, loyal as always. He's leaning casually agains the doorframe, and even that everyday pose takes my breath away. I really am lucky to have a boyfriend as perfect as Peeta.

I right out to him and swing my arms around his neck. I quickly kiss his cheek and then bury my face in his chest.

"Alright?" he asks.

"Meh. Today was horrible!" I say thinking that if had to sit through one more class I might just die of boredom.

"Yeah, well, is about to get a lot worse..." he mumbles.

I raise my head to look at his face, he has a slight frown. "What do you mean?" I ask.

He raises his hand to point behind me. I slowly turn round and search for what he's pointing at. As soon as I see her, my stomach immediately boils with rage. My face gets hot, my jaw clenches, my hands ball up into fists and my stomach twists and knots up. I find half being reminded of that horrible day about a month ago.

She was only supposed to be suspended for two weeks, but when they interviewed me about it, they made it a month, which I still think is why to short. And now, month's over.

Taylor is back.

Just thinking her name makes me want to hit something. "Shes back." I growl through gritted teeth.

"Yes..." he says. I notice that he's watching me closely, probably to grab me if I go over to beat her up. I want to beat her up. I could beat her up. I will beat her up. I'm about to take a step forward, when I see Peeta out of the corner of my eye. He's shaking his head.

I really want to go over there and get her back for making me unconscious for four or what ever days. I want her to go through the pain. But is she even worth it?

I decide that she's not worth it. At least she hasn't seen me. I glare at her, wishing I had my old bow and arrow right now.

I let Peeta put his arm around my waist and pull me away. As he does I can't stop think of those last words she said before damaging my head enough to make me pass out...

"_Mark my words, he will be mine."_

We get back to my dorm with Peeta half dragging me, I've been to caught up in my thoughts to even think about walking.

"Sorry..." I mumble and turn to unlock the door.

I go in, but Peeta just stands in the doorframe. "I think you need some time to cool off, I'll be in my dorm, I'll text you." he walks over to me and gives me a long kiss. Then turns and walks away.

I slam the door and lean against it. I can't believe that little bitch is back! I bet she's going to steal Peeta from me... My Peeta... I hate to say it, but she's the kind of girl he should be with. Pretty, Popular, they match...

The thought saddens me and I slide down the door and onto the floor.

"Hey, Kat... Are you ok,?" Made comes over to me. Along with All the other girls in the room.

"Yeah, what happened?" Annie asks.

"Is it Peeta?" Glimmer asks.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" Jo asks.

"Oo! I'll help!" Clove squeals.

"No, no. It's not Peeta." I mumble.

"then what is it." they ask.

"Urgh, you know that girl that knocked me unconscious and vowed to get Peeta? Well, she's back." I growl.

"Oh shit." Jo says.

"It's okay, just forget about her." Annie says.

"Do you want me to kick her ass?" Clove asks.

"Oo! I'll help!" Squeals Jo.

"No, I don't think you should. It will just be the spark that ignites the flame." Glimmer says.

"Yeah, don't let her get to you. Push her out of your mind." Madge says.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumble, the fire in my chest lessons a little.

We all just carry on talking her at the foot of the door, until Madge gets a phone call. It's Gale. She says shes going to go meet him. Clove has to go too, she has detention. Mitchell comes over and Jo and he start to make out on her bed. Annie's goes to dive and so it's just Glimmer and me.

"Kat, you'll be fine." she says.

"I know."

"Then stop stressing! Have some fun!" she grins.

I smile at her and my phone goes buzzes. I quickly get it out and see that Peeta has texted me.

_**Peeta: Hey, wanna go out tonight? Xoxoxo**_

I smile. I can think of nothing better than spending the night out alone with Peeta.

_**Me: Sure, where? Xoxoxo**_

_**Peeta: You choose oxoxox**_

_**Me: Err... We could go catch a movie in the new Seam movie theatre, or go out to dinner? Oxoxox**_

_**Peeta: How about both? :) xoxoxo**_

_**Me: sounds great! Oxoxox**_

_**Peeta: great, meet me outside the movie theatre in half an hour? Oxoxox**_

_**Me: ok, see you there. Looking forward to it! :* Oxoxox**_

_**Peeta: same, see ya :* xoxoxo**_

I shut off my phone and see Glimmer eyeing me suspiciously. I can't keep the grin off my face from the anticipation for tonight.

"Who was that?" Glimmer asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Peeeeta." I say, grinning.

"What's he done now?" she laughs.

"We're going out on a date tonight!" I sigh.

"Ooo! When!" she squeals.

"eight!" I say.

Her eyes widen and her mouth gapes. "That's. Half. An. Hour. Away."

"Yes?"

"You have to gear ready!" she squeals. She jumps up and runs to the bathroom, dragging me along beside her.

"I really don't think I need to get ready..." I moan.

"Shh." she says, placing her index finger over my lips to shut me up. She stops at the doorframe and looks out. "Jo, do you wanna help Kat get ready for her date?"

Jo is at the moment unbuttoning Mitchell's shirt and licking his jaw. Urgh. I shiver. She looks over at us and shakes her head, grinning mischievously. "Knock if you want to come it in the next fifteen minutes!" she giggles and winks at us. I swallow the sick that just rose into my throat and try to ignore the moans and noises emanating from the dorm room.

First Glimmer strips me of my clothes and shoves me into the shower. She makes me scrub my body with a scentless foam, that I can only get off be scraping it off with a wire brush. Then I had to wash me hair twice with two different types of product. After ten minutes wrenches me from the shower and throws me a towel. She sits me down and blow drys my hair.

Soon it is dry and floats down around my shoulders like a curtain. "wow." Glimmer says.

"What?" I ask, looking to see if I have done anything wrong.

"Your hair, it's beautiful! You need to take it out of that braid more often!" she says. And I blush.

Glimmer wastes no more time. She spins me around to face her and grabs a back bursting with more cosmetics than I have ever seen, put together!

"I don't really like to wear much make up..." I mumble.

"Okay... I know." she says to herself. She grabs a foundation that matches my skin tone and covers my face and neck in a thin layer. Then she gets golden eyeshadow and dabs a little bit on each of my eyes. Then she gets some brown eyeshadow and puts that on my eyes aswell. Then she adds some pale pink lip gloss to my lips, and then tops it off with a pinky blusher. She turns me to the mirror.

He person staring back at me, looks like me... But not... She is beautiful, but still me. I have golden eye shadow with brown tips, and I still look like me. I look back at Glimmer and smile.

"Thank you." I say.

"That okay, we're not done!" she giggles. "Up!" she grabs my arm and drags me over to the door. She whips the towel off me and I can't help but blush. She knocks on the door, there is no answer. "Well, is an emergency." she says and opens the door.

The sight I see makes me almost gag. Jo is lying on her bed, naked, with her legs apart. Mitchell is standing over her, pumping hard into her. They are both moaning and they don't stop when we come in. I have to stop myself from throwing up, right then and there, by biting down on my tongue, hard. Glimmer on the other hand is staring at them. I bite down harder and and push her into the wall.

"Oi!" she says. She comes back to the real world and rushes over to her closet, picks out some clothes and runs back into the bathroom. She flings the clothes at me.

"These are yours." I say.

"Yes?" she says.

"I can't wear them, they're yours." I say.

"Oh, just put them on!" she says. And then bends down to far the door, looking out the keyhole, at Jo and Mitch. Urgh! Perv.

I quickly sling on the clothes, careful not to damage my hair and make up. Glimmer has given me some long black skinny jeans, because it's cold, a red crop top that has a very low V neck and some moderately high heeled shoes. I don't know whether I like this outfit, but I have five minutes to get down to Peeta, which is a fifteen minute walk. 20 in heels.

Glimmer turns around and gives me a once over then shoves me out the door. I quietly walk through the room that is filled with moans and make my way over to the door. As soon as my hands turn the door handle, The room breaks into screams. I don't turn round, just run through the corridor, biting my tongue.

In about 20 minutes I get to the Seam movie theatre and see Peeta leaning against the wall. He looks breathtaking. He is all dressed up and everything! He looks like a god. A damn sexy god.

I walk over to him and he sees me and gasps a laugh a little and kiss him. After a while Peeta pulls back and looks at me.

"You look stunning." he states.

"I could say the same about you." I laugh.

"What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't mind, you choose." I grin.

He goes up to the counter and gets two tickets. Then he leads me through the a room that is practically empty. We sit up at the back and Peeta puts his arm around me. The movie starts. I don't really watch it... At all. Because I'm to preoccupied kissing Peeta.

Soon the movie finishes and we walk out. "Great movie." Peeta says.

"Was it?" we laugh.

We walk down the street and Peeta pulls me into a fancy looking restaurant.

"Reservations under the name, Peeta Mellark." he says to a waiter.

"Right this way sir." he says and leads over to a a small table next to a large window. Peeta pulls out my seat and I can't stop the grin that breaks onto my face. We have drinks and a starter and all the time Peeta and I talk.

"What would you like for your main course?" the waiter says, coming up to our table.

"Um... I'll have the ravioli please." Peeta says.

"Er... I'll have the lamb stew please." I say.

The waiter gives us a slight nod and walks off. About twenty minutes later, the food arrives. It's delicious! Amazing! The best thing I've ever tasted! Well except Peeta...

"So, i was wondering, me and my family are going to district seven on holiday for the week off, would you like to come?" he asks. My breath catches.

"Of course!" i say and grin at him. He has invited me on holiday with him! My heart swells and I can't stop grinning.

After a while we leave the restaurant and start to walk back. As we are walking, I start to feel droplets on my skin. I look up to see that it's raining. Great, we there goes my make up.

An involuntary shiver goes down my spine. Peeta notices and frowns.

"are you cold?" he asks, his brow creasing.

"Um... No, I'm fine." I stutter.

Peeta laughs and starts to take off his jacket. He slowly puts it around my shoulders and we carry on walking.

We reach me door and Peeta slowly leans down to kiss me.

"I had a great evening." I say.

"Me too." he grins. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say and give him another kiss.

_**Haha, sorry if the date was rushed! Wow, this chapter is long! Please review! The net chapter should be up tomorrow, or tuesday! Oh and i thought i could finish this with the dane and then do Peeta and Katniss' holiday! Do you think thats a goid idea? Are my stories losing quality? Cause i feel like they are... Please review! I loaf you! XD**_


	39. Definitely

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**Okay, I know you probably won't like this, but I've been reading The Hunger Games yet again and I'm having a strong desire to write them in Peeta POV, I've read a Peeta POV on THG before, but the ideas she had, though good, were not what I imagined Peeta to be doing. So I think that I might finish this story when I said I would and then start on the Hunger games Peeta POV. Don't worry, I will try to make it really good! And please just try it out! Enjoy chapter 39, there's some smut in this one! XD**_

_**39. Defiantly **_

Half day today, only three lessons. They aren't that bad lessons either. But this thought does nothing to cox me out of bed this morning. My alarm goes off and I don't even bother to lift my arm slightly and press the button to shut it up. I just lay there, face down on the pillow.

Taylor invaded my dreams that night. We were at the dance, me and Peeta. Then in the haunted house that they have there, Peeta and I were walking around, then suddenly, he was gone. I ran around the house searching for him. Then I found him in a corner kissing Taylor with his arms around her. The dream came more than once and every time I woke in cold sweat silently calling out for him.

Of course, it's just a dream. Peeta would never do that to me. Would he? No. I argue with myself about this for a while and come to the conclusion that I don't control him, but I don't think he would.

I hear people getting up and getting ready around me and eventually I realise that I will have to also. But I just can't bring myself to move my muscles.

Someone throws a pillow at my head and tells me to "Get the fuck outta bed!" I groan into my soft pillow. It takes a few more pillow throws to finally make me roll myself off my bed and too the floor. I land on my bum and the air gushes from my lungs.

After this I am awake and I stand up and get ready for class. I walk to my first lesson with Madge since she's the only one who has the same lesson as me, which is Capitol studies with miss Trinket. Oh joy.

When we enter the room, she's already squealing about how 'spiffing' the Capitol is. I really don't get this class. They are just trying to get us to low the Capitol. Well, it isn't working on me. I rest my head on the desk and try to block her out, when I get a text.

_**Glimmer: Okay, Dress shopping for the dance! This afternoon straight after class. Meet us at the Seam boutique! Can you come? Xxx**_

I quietly put my phone under the desk and check that miss Trinket isn't looking and start to write a reply.

_**Me: Um, sure xx**_

I click send and look up. Miss trinket is still droning on about the Capitol and their excellent fashion sense. About a second later my phone buzzes again.

_**Glimmer: Yay! See you there! Xxxx**_

"Uhum." a high pitched cough comes from above me. I slowly look up and see a neon green skirt. My eyes travel up to see the powdered white face of miss Trinket, glaring down at me. "What is that." she says, pointing to my hands.

"Um, my phone, I'm sorry." I mumble. She extends her hand to me and looks meaningfully at my phone. "B-but it's the last day of school."

Her face falls and scrunches up in thought. "Fine, since I'm a fun teacher, you can keep it. For now." she scowls at me and waddles away. I switch off my phone and stuff it back into my bag.

After a while the lesson ends and I have a free period with Peeta. I walk out the class feeling Miss Trinkets eyes on my back. Peeta is waiting for me and greets him with a grin and a kiss.

"Where d'you want to go?" he asks.

"Well we can't go outside, it's chucking it down." I say.

"We could go back to your dorm, or mine." he says.

I can't help but laugh, "How about yours?" he grins an takes my hand and we go back to his dorm. There's no one in there. I go in ahead of Peeta and go and sit on his bed. He locks the door from the inside and leaves the key in the door so that no one can come in. He slowly walks over to me and puts his hand on the side of my head, threading his fingers into my hair.

"Do you really want to come to seven with me?" he whispers.

"Deffinatly." I reply.

His face breaks into a huge grin, and he pulls me into a huge bear hug. "We go next Monday, so we're staying here over the weekend. Then meet me by the train station at 8?" he asks.

"Yes." I answer and smile slightly, I am actually going to go on holiday with Peeta! This is actually happening. I shake my head slightly in disbelief and slowly bring his lips to mine. I feel the corners of his lips twitch into a smile into mine and he kisses me back roughly. His hands wrap around my lower back and pulls me closer.

I rest my hands on his toned chest and hold him there like my life is depending on it. I deepen the kiss and I feel Peetas hands on my bum.

Suddenly my whole body shudders and becomes warm. And my breasts and inner thighs get really hot, like I've burnt them. Is this going somewhere? Do I want it's I go somewhere. The answer is obvious by the way my body is reacting. Yes.

I slowly kiss up Peetas jaw and up to his ear. I nibble on it a bit and then whisper, "I want you." right next to his ear. This time he shudders and brings me back to his lips. He starts to fumble at button down shirt and soon he slides it off my shoulders, down my arms and onto the floor. He reaches his hands around my back and onto my bra clasp, but I stop him, I pull away and pull his shirt over his head. I gently push him back onto the bed and lie on top of him. I kiss across his muscles and down further.

He pulls my face back up to his and kisses me hard. His hands graze along my skin to my back. He unclasps my bra and I extend my arms for him eagerly so he can slide it off my me. He gazes at me for a while then the warmth starts to burn and I bring Peeta back to my lips. He flips us so he's on top of me and kisses down my neck and to my chest and looks up at me, asking me if he can go further, always the gentlemen. In answer I arch my back towards him. He smiles and kisses down to my nipple. He takes it in his mouth and begins to suck, nibble, kiss and pinch. The room bursts with my moans and he starts on my other breast. After a while he pulls back and I seize the moment to work off his jeans. I pull us off the bed, bend down and undo the belt buckle with my teeth, which makes him grin in lust at me. I pull them off him and he slowly takes off mine too.

He lays me down on the bed and kisses down the tight skin of my stomach and towards my soaked panties. He reaches the top and looks up at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he says, the desire clear in his eyes.

"Defiantly." I whisper. I tilt my pelvis towards him, the ache down there is killing me. He exhales and smiles up at me once more. He slowly edges my panties down my legs and throws them on the floor. I feel his tongue enter my folds and a long moan emanates from my lips and my back arches. My fingers thread into his hair and he let's his tongue explore me. Then I feel his finger enter me along with his tongue around my clit. He adds another finger and continues to thrust them into me. I gasp and moan more, but the ache doesn't go away, if anything, it's getting stronger, and the heat gets blinding.

I reluctantly pull away and look him meaning fully in the eye. I stand us up again and reach my hands down, never breaking eye contact, and slowly pull off his boxers. His erection springs out and presses against my stomach. I lean in and kiss him gently and at the same time I trail my fingertips down his cheek, neck, chest and stomach. I slowly take hold of him and start to slowly rub. His moans make me go faster and faster and soon his groans get loud. I pull away and Peeta kisses me passionately.

As we kiss Peeta lays me down on the bed and gently lays on top of me. The heat gets excruciating, yet so good. Peeta breaks away and trails kisses up to my ear. He whisper, "Sure?" in a very seductive, huskily way which send shivers through me.

"Yes." as soon as I whisper back, he enters me. At first, it's painful and hurts, but Peeta moans and goes all the way in. I grit my teeth as Peeta pulls out, hoping it will get better. And oh god lord it does! After about three thrusts the pain turns to pleasure and I can't hold in the moans that roll off my tongue. Our thighs slap together with a delicious slapping sound and both our breathing turns to panting.

"Katniss..." Peeta moans. With every thrust the heat and ache gets more unbearable, but so so amazing. After what seems like forever, the heat is so hot, I feel like I might just burn up from the inside out, and the ache is so strong I feel like Im about to explode. But I need more. Our moans get louder and louder until they become close to screams. Every thrust feels better than the last and I feel my body clench up and suck in. I approach the cliff once again and my feet touch the edge. And then theres that one last thrust that makes me scream. I burn up, explode and jump off the edge. The room fills with screams as the pleasure explodes. The aches vanishes, and the heat retreats. Colours burst into my mind I all I can see is Peeta. I lay limp on the soft canvas of the bed in complete ecstasy. I call Peetas name over and over and Peeta calls mine.

After a few minutes we calm down and Peeta takes my face and kisses me gently. "I love you so much Kat." he whispers, in the same husky voice.

"I love you Peeta. That was amazing." I whisper back. We just lay there for a while and I lay back and rest my head on Peetas chest. I close my eyes and let myself drift off in bliss.

"Shit, we're late for class!" I hear him say. My eyes spring open. I literarily jump out of bed and throw on my clothes. I grab my bag and check in the mirror to see if I'm presentable.

Usually, I wouldn't be that paranoid, but this lesson, we have Mr Snow. Peeta and I sprint out the door and to our lesson. By the time we get there, we are only five minutes late. But as we go throw the door quietly and sit down, Snow calls "So, finally decided to show up have we?"

I flinch at his loud voice in the contrast of the silent classroom. "I-Im sorry Mr Snow." we both stammer.

"Yes. Well, sit, now." he says and we immediately sit and start to work.

I peek over at Peeta and see him grinning at me, and I can't help but grin back. The lesson goes quickly because Peeta keeps pulling faces at me when Snow's back is turned.

Soon the bell rings and we hear cheers from other classroom for the holidays, but not our class. Snow would probably murder us. We stand behind our chairs and all thank Mr Snow for his 'Great' lesson. We all file out of the classroom in silence. As soon as we are out, Peetas arm wraps around me and pulls me close.

He lets out a sigh of relief, "No class..."

I laugh lightly, "Vacation, here we come!"

"Do you want to do something now?" he asks.

"Sorry, I'm going out with the girls!" I say. That reminds me, I should be at the Seam Boutique.

He flashes me a charming smile, "I guess I'll see you at the dance then."

_**Sorry about the shorter chapter! Hope you liked the lemons! I'm sorry that it's not good! I'm no E L James! (Author of 50 shades of Grey!) if I did do a Peeta POV for TGH, what should I call it? If I use your idea I will put you in my story! Was this chapter better than the other? Please review! Thanks you so much for just reading this! It means so much to me! XD **_


	40. Dresses, Jewellery and lots of Shoes

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**I just wanted to say sorry if you didn't want there to be lemons in this story but, a few of you did, (You hornballs!) so yeah, if you didn't, sorry... Also Sorry i didn't update yesterday, i couldn't get my laptop to work! :L Thank you to all of you that sent in suggestions for my THG Peeta POV story that I might start soon! Please send in more! Hope you like this chapter! X**_

Katniss POV

_**40. Dresses, Jewellery and lots of shoes.**_

I run through The Seam towards the boutique in the relentless rain, holding my folder over my head in an attempt to shield my hair because I don't think the people in the boutique will take kindly to me trying on dresses with my soaked hair that will no doubt ruin them.

Six hours till the Dance starts at eight. I think that that's more than enough time, but Glimmer and Madge have made a whole schedule that takes up the whole time. I have no idea what's on it, they wouldn't let me see.

When I get to the boutique I see that all the girls are there. Waiting under the small overhang of the roof on a small porch.

"Why haven't you gone in?" I ask.

"We were waiting for you, idiot!" Clove says and flicks my forehead. I yelp, cup my forehead and glare at her. She laughs and pulls me through the door.

The warmth on the inside of the small shop feels great on my damp clothes, I take off my thick jacket and hang it on the hook by the door along with a few of the girls. Beside the shopkeeper, we are the only ones in the store. Its quite a cute little boutique, all the walls are lined with dress racks and down the centre of the room is a red catwalk. On the other end of the shop there is one large dressing room that, by the looks of it, has walls made of mirrors enclosing it. It is really nice, but I suppose many of the other girls buying dresses would pass up a small, but nice selection of dresses from a small boutique for the big selection of dresses in the huge mall just outside of campus.

The woman in the shop looks ecstatic that she has costumers. She rushes over to us and beams. "Welcome to the Seam boutique! Can I help you young ladies?" she looks like she's from the Capitol, she has that look about her, but she seems relatively normal. She's wearing a very short, dark purple dress and a matching headband. She has dark purple nails and make up as well and even her skin as a light lilacy tinge to it. But she looks quite nice.

"Um, we're here to get some dresses for the Halloween dance." Madge says.

"Of course!" she turns and walks towards the left wall. "this whole side is dedicated to occasions, such as Halloween." she reaches into one of the dress racks and retrieves a short back dress with a pink and green dress with skulls and bones on. It comes with a small black hat with a pink ribbon around it and multicolour stockings and leggings. "See?"

"Cool. Thanks!" Glimmer says. The woman nods and smiles at us then turns on the spot and walks back to her desk. Glimmer turns us all to face her and get out I think is her schedule. Madge goes to stand behind her and they smile at us. "Okay girls, we're gonna do this one by one. We will all search for one dress that we think will suite the one of us whose turn it is. The girls will take the clothes and dress in each one, and we will all say which one we think looks best on her. Got it?" Glimmer says, talking at the speed of light.

We all nod and she smiles. Madge steps forward and takes the list. "Now, the order is, Clove, Jo, Kat, Annie, Me then Glimmer. Right, let's start! Let's find a dress for Clove!" everyone runs of to scan the racks and I slowly follow. After a while of searching I find a tiny red and black dress with long black gloves that go up to her forearms and a black hat with a red ribbon hanging off it. I pull it off the rack and hand it to Glimmer who places it in the changing room. A few minutes later, everyone has chosen an dress and has put them in the changing room.

"Okay, Clove off you go!" she says and gently pushes her into the changing room. Clove closes the curtain and after a few minutes, come back out and walks down the Catwalk. Shes wearing a cowgirl outfit that Annie picked out.

"Nah!" we all say and she grins and goes back to get changed again. Next she comes out in mine, but seeing it on Clove makes me think it was the wrong choice, so we make her go get changed again. The next dress is a purple and black short vampire dress that shows off her thighs and has white stockings that go up to the top of her knees. She also has a mini witch hat resting on the top of her head.

"DING DING DING! We have a WINNER!" Glimmer laughs. And we all chuckle. Next we search for Jo's dress. After three dresses, Jo comes out in a black number that goes down to the very top of her thighs, making her legs look very long and slender. It's strapless and comes with black fishnet gloves that go up to her forearms and also a set of black wings that sparkle in the right light. She looks great!

"That's the one!" I say and the girls all agree.

Next, it's me. I reluctantly go into the changing room and let Glimmer hand me dresses and outfits. Soon I hear Glimmer tell me to try the first one on so I pick up the first one I see and throw it on. It's a 60's style dress that gowns down to my knees. It's multicoloured and stripy and so tight that I can hardly walk in it. I put on the hat and cardigan that goes with it and shuffle out the room.

As I walk, down the Cat walk I can tell that this isn't the right dress. I get to the end and and the girls shake there heads, suppressing smiles. I laugh and walk back.

The next dress is a maids dress that's so revealing, I have to resist the urge to pull down the tiny skirt and cross my arms over my chest. I slowly walk through the curtains and walk down he red carpet. When I reach the end the girls say it looks good, but I shake my head at them and laugh.

I go back again and pick up a longer dress. I slip it over my head and let the soft red fabric fall down my body to my feet. I put on the little devil horns and trident that go with it. As I begin to walk, the silk flutters around my legs with a silky feeling. I smile and push past the curtain and look down. I can feel my cheeks turning the same colour as my dress as I walk down the isle with all the girls watching me with gaping jaws. I keep my eyes down when I reach the end of the catwalk and do a little turn.

"that looks amazing." they all say.

I look up at them to make sure that they aren't joking, but their faces have no hint of anything but awe in them. I look down again and walk back over to them.

Next It's Annie's turn and she ends up in a sea siren outfit, it's a blue and green sort dress with silver ribbon going around it in a spiral. Theres bits of seaweed on it too, making it really look like she's just come from the sea.

Then it's Madge who gets a cute superman mini dress that comes with the red cape! And then it's Glimmer, who looks absolutely flawless in everything. But seeing her in every dress, we eventually decide on a beautiful white wedding dress that has blood stains on the hem and around the bottom, on the train and bloody handprints here and there all over the skirts part to make it halloweeny.

I think that we're ready to pay and go, but then Annie stands and says. "Now, jewellery and shoes!"

I moan and follow the woman into a room behind the changing room that is full of shoes and jewellery. I have no idea how to do stuff like pick out shoes so, Glimmer does mine for me. She picks out red pump heels and a silver necklace with a red gemstone in the centre.

Then we all take off our dresses carefully an go and pay. We're only renting them, because, A. It costs much less and B. when are we ever going to wear them again? But Glimmer makes me buy the necklace and shoes because she thinks I'm lacking in that area.

So we all walk over to the door, laden down with plastic bags and shoe boxes. As we shove through the door I notice that its still raining but this time I do nothing to protect my hair, since the girls are probably going to make me shower anyway.

"Come _on _girls, we have been in the boutique for two hours! We have 20 minutes of allotted time to get back to our dorm before we start our prep session!" Glimmer squeals.

Oh god, I bet the next four hours are going to be the most tedious of my life. We reach the dorm and Glimmer, Madge and Annie huddle and whisper around the schedule. Suddenly they burst apart and Annie stands on the table and clears her throat. This is becoming more and more like a FBI operation...

"Okay! So... Um..." Annie stutters and her eye glaze over. We wait patiently for her to start up again. "Oh, right! So, now we're going to start getting ready, starting with showers! Two of us can go at one time, sooo, the order is, Me and Kat, Glimmer and Jo, Clove and Madge. When you aren't in the shower we want you to do something that will make you relax. Like reading, or drawing, or thinking, or looking out the window, or dancing, or reading, or a smiling, or washing your hands, or reading, or-"

"We got it, thanks, Annie." Jo says, rolling her eyes and laughing lightly and we all join in.

Annie and I head to the showers, but Glimmer stops me and hands me three strange bottles. "Conditioner," she taps the top of the green one. "Shampoo," She taps on the blue one. "body wash." she taps on the golden bottle. Then she spins me around and shoves me in the freezing water. I don't see why I cant use my shampoo... I like the smell. But still I open the blue bottle and pour the think liquid into my palm. It's electric blue and smells of blueberries. I like the smell, but it's so strong I'm surprised it hasn't knocked my to the floor. I massage it onto my scalp and blue foam appears on my hands and in my hair and as I wash my hair out under the water the blue foam runs down my body, making me look like a Smurf, or one of those things from the movie Avatar.

The same happens with the green bottle of conditioner, which makes me turn turquoise when the green is mixed with the blue. And then I finish with the body wash which is a sparkly gold colour. It washes away the blue and green and leaves me shiny and slightly sparkly.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN! GET YO _ASS _OUT OF THE SHOWER! OTHER PEOPLE NEED TO WASH AS WELL!" Glimmers booming voice comes from just outside my shower, making me jump. I've only been in there for like, ten minutes! I immediately switch off the water and jump out of the cubical.

"Finally!" Glimmer says and pushes past me into the shower. I quickly wrap a towel around myself and head out into the dorm. Annie is already out and standing by the window in a towel. Madge is laying on her bed, reading and smiling at the same time. And Clove has her earphones in, clutching her iPod, dancing around the room, head banging. Well, we all have our way of relaxing, if Clove's is listening to hard core rock music, so be it.

I decide talk to Prim on the phone. It's always now to talk to her, always calms me down. I grab my phone from the depths of my bag and call her. After about two rings she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Little duck!"

"Haha, hey Kat."

"What's up?"

"Not much... Watching TV with Rue and the girls. What about you?"

"Urgh! I'm in the middle of a military operation!"

She giggles. "That bad huh?"

"Yes."

"Who's the leader?" she says, laughing again.

"Glimmer."

"Haha, what's the schedule?"

"Well, we just got our dresses, then I had to have a shower in blue and green foam and now I've been ordered to relax..."

"Ooo! You got your dress! What's it like!"

"Um, it's a long silky red one that goes down to my feet, it's supposed to be like the devil."

"Does it come with horns?!" Prim laughs.

"Indeed."

"Haha! Youre gonna look amazing!"

"Your the one with the beautiful dress!" I retort, thinking about her lovely green gown.

"Yours sounds just as good! Anyway, what you gotta do next?"

"They wont tell me..."

"Haha, that's not good!"

"Isn't anyone in your dorm making you get ready?" I question.

"Kat, there's three hours till the dance starts, so no." she laughs again.

"That's not what Glimmer and Madge say."

She laughs again. "I can't believe it's the holidays already! I'm so excited!"

"Oh, about that Prim, Peeta has asked me if I want to go on vacation with him, is it okay that I can go? I don't have to if you want me to stay here?"

"Ooo! So _Peeta _has asked you to go on _holiday _with him! And of course! That's fine!"

"No, no, it's not-"

"Whatever Kat! Have fun!" She pauses. "But not_ to _much fun!"

I growl and can almost hear the grin in her voice. "See you at the dance Prim."

"Not if I see you first, and I probably won't even see you."

"I guess... I'll come see you this weekend!"

"Alright! Love you Kat!"

"Love you too Prim!"

I hang up my phone and place it on my bedside table. I look around and see that all the girls are out and in towels. Glimmer is currently getting up on the coffee table.

"Okay! So now that we have all showered and relaxed, we can start with the restoring lotion!" she says, sounding like its as much fun as going to Disney land. "Okay, now come sit in a circle. Oh and our tickets were delivered today, they're in the mailbox!"

Everyone hops up and goes to sit in the circle. Glimmer gets out six small tubes of 'restoring lotion' and hands them around. I have no idea what to do with it. I look at Jo, whose sitting next to me, and see that she is in the same boat as me. I quickly dot some of the white muck onto my finger and poke Jo's face. She now has a large, white pimple.

She scowls at me and dibs some of the stuff onto her finger and draws me some facial hair with it. I grin and give her a monobrow. She gives me glasses, I give her wrinkles, she gives me rosy cheeks. We're both laughing so hard by now, I'm clutching my sides.

The girls around us are laughing too and even Glimmers trying to suppress a smile. "If you're _quite _finished."

"We don't know what to do..." we both say, still smirking at the state of one another.

Annie shuffles forwards and starts to coat me in a layer of the gunk, Madge does the same to Jo. In less that fie minutes, we have all made the miraculous change from human beings, to snowmen. "Maybe we should just go to the dance like this!" Clove laughs.

"Yeah! Attack of the snowmen!" Jo jumps up and starts walking around like a zombie snowman. We all laugh.

There's a knock on the door and Glimmer smiles and says, "Finally! They should have got here ages ago!" I wonder what she means. She leaps over to the door and opens it a crack. "Your late."

"I know, sorry!" a male voice says from the other side of the door.

"Fine, stay there!" she says. She turns to face us and beams. "Okay, so, I know that it will take forever for all of us to do each others make up and hair, sooo I took the liberty of getting some help!" she squeals and we all laugh. She swings open the door to reveal the a load of people. Cinna and Portia, (the textiles teachers) (_**A/N, okay, i know, Cinna was the boy who burnt down Katniss' old school, but i needed him here, so sorry!) **_the lady from the boutique, Someone that looks the spitting image of Glimmer, (Probably her mum) and two other people I don't recognise.

"We're are here to help you look FABULOUS!" Glimmers mum squeals and quickly embraces Glimmer. Did she really just say fabulous?

"Alright! Clove, your with Gok Wam." Glimmer points to a man I don't know. "Jo with Tyra Banks." she points to the pretty woman from the shop. "Annie, your with miss J." she points to the other man I don't know. Wait _miss _J? "Madge, Miss Portia. And Kat, you're with Mr Cinna." she says.

The stylets walk over to their subjects. "Hey." I say. Mr Cinna's always been one of my favourite teachers. "Hey Katniss. So, can I see your dress?" he asks. I smile and go and fetch my dress from it bag. I hand it over to Mr Cinna and see him smile. "Beautiful... Okay, I know what I'm going to do." he smiles.

"Okay, we have two hours till the dance! Let's get cracking!" Glimmer squeals and she Annie and Madge go get chairs for the girls to sit on whist the styler work on them. I sit down, but Mr Cinna makes me stand again. "Put your dress on first, then it won't ruin any make up or hair." he says.

But I'm covered in lotion! It will ruin the dress. "But-" Im about to reason with him, but I look at my arms and see hat there is no trace of the lotion on them... I look at my whole body and it's just not there. "Where did my lotion go..." I wonder aloud.

"Oh, is it the restoring lotion, well that that stuff sinks into your skin five minutes after applied." he smiles.

"oh... Cool." I say. I still have no idea what it does... I look the same. I quickly slip on my dress and sit back down. Cinna turns me around to face him and grabs some foundation. He covers my whole face in it. I ask him why and he says he wants to start my a blank canvas, and than draw out my features. And he does. He applies red lipstick to my lips to match my dress and then gives my eyes a dark smoky look. He shows me in the mirror and my breath is taken away from me. Cinna is an absolute genius. I look as radiant as the sun.

I hardly have any time to admire Mr Cinna's work before he spins me around and starts on my hair. That when I notice it has already been an hour. Well, now I know what it means when girls say beauty comes at a price.

I hear Cinna plug in something and he tells me that he has to wait for the curing iron to heat up, so we talk pleasantly, even when he starts with my hair and the curlers. After what seems like forever, Cinna steps back to check his work, spins me around a few time, then smiles.

"Done." he holds up the mirror, and yet again, my breath catches. Cinna has curled my hair in loose curls that make my hair wavy down my back and shoulders, he has left it down, loose around my shoulders. He has also taken a piece of my hair at the front and has braided it, then pinned the end of it at the back of my head. Amazing.

"Thank you." I breath.

"You're very welcome." he grins.

I stand and walk over to the full length mirror, I look dazzling. Cinna truly is amazing. I see him come up behind me and he places a hairband on my head, the one with the horns on. I can't help but laugh. Then he hands me my staff. Then puts my necklace around my neck and fastens it at the back. Then he puts my shoes on the floor in front of me and helps me step into them.

I grin at Cinna and he beams back. I hear someone gasp behind me, so I turn and see all the girls, looking gorgeous in their dresses, staring at me. I blush and look down.

I'm spared from embarrassment as Glimmer squeals. "WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET TO THE SEAM BALLROOM!"

"Chill glimmer. It's called being fashionably late!" Annie grins and winks at us.

We all thank our stylists and head of the door, grabbing our bags and tickets in the process.

As we walk down, we all talk and praise each others dresses and I can't help but shiver in anticipation for tonight, everything's going to be perfect!

_**Aww! Thanks for reading! Did you think this chapter was good, cause I didn't! Please be honest! I won't cry... (much) Please review! Luv ya! Xoxo**_


	41. Keeping The Monsters Away

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games_

_**I wanna say thanks for all your lovely reviews! Thank you! They mean so much to me! So here's the dance and just a hint, something's gonna happen at the dance... Dun dun dun! I'm not gonna tell you if it's good or bad! So you'll just have to wait... I don't know whether it's going to be in this chapter or the next one, but it's gonna get here! Sorry if theres mistakes! Enjoy the chapter! X**_

Katniss POV

_**41. Keeping the monsters away**_

When we get to the doors of the seam ballroom we're only 15 minutes late. It's easy to see that we are in the right place, there are Halloween decorations everywhere! And also a small line to get through the doors. We all line up with our tickets ready, talking and laughing. Then it's our turn to present our tickets.

"Tickets please." the boy behind the table taking in the tickets looks in his senior year, he has mousy brown hair and his face is covered in freckles, making him look young. As I step forward to give him my ticket, he freezes and just stares at me. I blush and avoid his eyes. He takes my ticket and let's me through. I smile and thank him, and he just freezes again.

Before going in, I wait for the rest of the girls. I don't want to go in alone. Soon all the girls are here, we stand in silence and get ready for the actual dance. After five minutes Annie finally speaks up. "Okay, I think we've been standing out her for long enough!" we laugh and gingerly push through the door and into the ballroom.

Is amazing! The ballroom is a huge hall with red carpeted floor, but in the centre of the room there is a large wooden square for dancing. On he opposite side of the room there is a large stage complete with big red curtains. Tonight, the whole room has been laden with white cobwebs and spiders and ghosts and all things scary! To the left of the room, there is a huge haunted house which you can actually go in and explore. To the right of the room there is a long rectangular table full of dishes and bowls. On the stage there is a DJ dresses as Dracula. And there are people all around, dancing, sitting, just talking, kissing, drinking, eating, scaring people you name it. Everything looks great!

"Where's the guys?" Madge says.

"I don't know..." I reply, scanning the room for them. We walk in a few steps and start to look around. I notice a few guys gaping at me in awe and I can't keep the blush off my cheeks. I just keep myself occupied by looking for the guys so I wouldn't get embarrassed. I also notice a few girls staring at me too, most of them with envy in there eyes, some, the same look the boys have...

After about five minutes we come to the conclusion that they aren't here yet but we decide to go and check in the haunted house just in case. We approach the doors, careful not to bump into the people in there costumes and dresses. Everyone looks so cool! There are girls like us, in dresses. There are sluts, in the smallest bit of clothing you could ever imagine. There are the guys in tuxes. And the people that went full out in costumes.

So we reach the doors to the house and slowly walk in. As soon as the door closes, the blearing music shuts off, leaving us in complete darkness. Must be soundproof walls.

"Um... Guys... I-I'm scared!" Annie's tiny voice sounds from next to me and I instantly reach out and pull her into my arms.

"It's okay, we're just at school, if you want we can go out again." I says and she nods into my shoulder. "Okay, guys I'm gonna take Annie out."

"Okay, meet us by the exit." they all say.

I turn around in the darkness and reach for the doorknob. When I find I twist it and push on the door. It won't budge. I try again, still doesn't move. Uh oh.

"Um, Annie the door doesn't open from the inside, we're gonna have to keep going." I whisper.

She whimpers a bit, but Madge and Glimmer take her from me and sooth her. I go up front to Clove and Jo and help them look in the pitch darkness for a light switch.

"Hay hay! Ive found one!" I hear Clove say. There's a click and a dim light from overhead flickers to life, giving us enough just light to see 3 feet in each direction. I can see that we are in what looks like the hallway of an abandoned mansion. The carpet on the floor is rugged and sticks up at odd angles and the wallpaper it's peeling off. There's a few painting on the walls, I can't really see them but I don't really want to see what's in them.

"Okay, lets keep going, I bet the guys are in here somewhere." Jo says and I hear Annie and Madge whimper along with some soothing words from Glimmer.

We all take a step forward, huddling together tightly and holding onto each others hands. We continue forward until we reach a door. It's the only way forward, so I reach out and turn the knob. The door swings open, the creaking breaking the silence momentarily. Im about to step in, when I hear Cloves voice.

"Look! Torches!" she hands me something cylindrical and I quickly press a button on it. After a few seconds the torch flashes and lights up in my hands. I see that Jo and Annie have one too.

I shine the light through the door and see that inside it is a small kitchen. There are red marks all over the walls and many different knives thrown over the surfaces. I take another step forward, leading us with Jo close behind me. I walk onto the tiled floor and notice its sticky, I shine my torch on it and see pools of red liquid surrounding my shoes. I sigh and step forwards again.

Suddenly, there's a loud clatter that makes my jump. I shine my torch in the direction it came from and see that loads of pots and pans had fallen of the shelves.

"What was that?" Glimmer breaths.

"Just some pots falling off a shelf." I whisper.

This time Annie, Madge and Glimmer all whimper, and it's Clove who hushes them. I gingerly step forwards again and walk through the room. There's no door that leads out of here, but there's a light coming from the fridge. I open it up and see a little walkway through it. I go through and pull Jo behind me.

We emerge in what looks like a sitting room. The sofas are torn and stuff is hanging out them, the windows are smashed, there are broken things on the floor. Once all of us are through the fridge, I step forward.

Suddenly a figure jumps out from behind the sofa and runs at us screaming, pointing his long sharp fingernails at us. We all scream and cower into the corner. I grab onto the person next to me and hold them tightly, burying my face in there top. Is this where I die? I was hoping it would be from old age or drowning, but well, you can't pick your death!

I squeeze my eyes shut and push backwards. But then I hear laughing. What? I slowly raise my face and see five guys standing in front of us laughing their asses off. I crease my eyebrows and stand up. One of the guys comes over to me and pokes my eyebrows, still laughing.

"PEETA!" I shout. I bend over to pick up the torch I had dropped on the floor. I shine it in his face and see that I'm correct. I slap his arm lightly. "You scared me half to death! Damn you Peeta!" but then I pull him in for a hug anyway.

I turn and see that it was Cato who jump out from the sofa, he's wearing a costume from the guy off of 'the nightmare on elm street' I think. It's really freaky. I go over and slap him, hard. "Oi!" they are all still laughing though.

The other girls all stand up and go over to there dates and slap them, but laugh a tiny bit.

"You should have seen your faces!" Finnick chuckles.

"Pricless!"

"Come on, I wanna get outta this Hell Hole." Glimmer laughs.

We walk through the rest of the haunted house, the laughter dying out as soon as we started walking. I grip Peetas arm tight, all of that bravo from earlier disappearing. He takes me in his arms and hold me close, keeping the monsters away.

Before I know it, we are walking it a door and back into the ballroom. I sigh and let go of Peeta. He smiles and looks at me. Suddenly he freezes.

"What?" I ask.

"You... look... Stunning." he says.

I blush and get a good look at him. I couldn't actually see him in the dark house. He's wearing a handsome tux with red cuffs and collar. He has his hair gelled slightly. He looks amazing.

"So do you." I stutter. He grins and pulls me in for a long kiss.

"No seriously, you look breathtaking." he whispers into my hair. Making me blush even harder. "Wanna get some punch?"

"Sure." I laugh.

We walk over to the table full of food and Peeta pours me some punch. He hands it to me and I take a small sip. It's delicious! It tastes like berries I used to gather in the woods, sugar berries.

Peeta is looking off to his right, staring. I follow his gaze and see that he's staring at Taylor. I automatically narrow my eyes at her and growl. She's wearing a tiny ballet tutu that shows her bum and stomach, and loads of her chest. She's staring back at him, smirking. She winks and Peeta raises his eyebrows. What is he doing?

I reclaim Peetas attention by flicking his nose. He looks back at me and twitches it, smiling. The DJ puts on a slow song.

He pulls me close to him and puts his arms around me. "Do you wan to dance?"

"Not really..." I giggle.

"Aw, come on!" he says.

"Peeta! I can't dance! You know I can't!" I whine, but can't keep the smile from my face.

He lets go off me, but keeps my hand and starts to drag me over to the dance floor. I put up a fight, I plant my feet and stiffen up. But he laughs and keeps trying. After a. Moment he lets go and I think I've won, put then I feel his hands at my ribs. He starts to tickle me and I spasm out of control and laugh hysterically. Peeta takes his chance and tugs me onto the floor. He wraps his arms around me and starts to move his feet.

"Peeta, I can't do this!" I laugh.

"Oh yes you can! Come on!"

"Peeta, face it. I suck."

"Stand on my toes." he says.

"what?!"

"Stand on my toes!" he laughs.

"Okay..." I say. I step forward and onto his toes. He starts to move them with me on him, making it look like I actually can dance.

I smile and hold him close. And after to short a time, the music stops and a quick tango comes on, so Peeta and I step aside, as do most people. By then I notice a lone couple on the dance floor, dancing like a whirlwind. Everyone watches them and claps, they're amazing! Wait... That's Finn and Annie! I love and cheer them on until the song ends. They finish their dance with a huge lift that goes perfectly. Amazing.

Then another song comes on, a fast one and I feel someone push me forward. I see He girls behind me, pushing onto the dance floor. We all huddle and dance together, well I say dance, it's more jumping up and down on the spot. We're all laughing loudly when the song ends and the DJ's voice boats through the room.

"SO IS EVERYONE HAVING' A ROCKING TIME!?" everyone screams 'yeah!' in response. "WELL NOW WE GONNA HAVE SOME KARAOKE!"

People start to go up on stage and sing and then I see Cato go up there. And starts to sing.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like, damn he fly,_

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah,_

_This is how I roll, animal prints, pants outta control, _

_It's RedFoo the the big afro_

_And like bruce lee I've got the claw_

_Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body,_

_I work out,_

_Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body,_

_I Work out,_

_When I walk in the spot, this what I see,_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me,_

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it._

Then a few more people go up and sing and then I see Finnick go up. He starts to sing the man who can't be moved. He's amazing.

"Hey, you should go up there." Peeta says.

"No way! People will laugh at me."

"Oh please?" I shake my head. "Fine, I will." he says and step forward. I try to stop him but he's already on stage.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

As he sings he looks directly at me. As if this is how he really felt put into words.

He gets down from the stage and comes over next to me "Love you."

"Love you too."

He grins and I pull him in for a long, passionate kiss.

I have an amazing boyfriend.

_**I wanted to do more with this chaper, but I just ran out of time! Sorry! Can you guess what's going to happen in the next chapter! Review or PM me your thoughts on this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Next one should be up tomorrow or Monday! X **_


	42. I Was Wrong

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games... Unfortunately... And from the last chapter, I don't own any of the songs! But yeah, I dot own the Hunger Games... Yet O.o_

_**Sorry for not updating for a couple days, I actually wrote one yesterday but when I tried to upload, it deleted and I couldn't find it anywhere... I screamed and ran around the house yelling, "I'VE LET THEM DOWN! I TOLD THEM IT WOULD BE UP! IM SOOOORRRRRYYYYY!" for ages... Luckily, my family was out :) so year, sorry about lying to you! Enjoy the chapter! :D**_

Katniss' POV

_**42. I was Wrong**_

"IT'S TIME FOR THE COSTUME COMPOSITION!" the DJ's voice rings through the hall yet again as he yells into his microphone, I resist the urge to cover my ears because it's so loud. "AS YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW, WE ARE GONNA BE JUDGIN' YOUR COSTUMES ON THESE CATEGORIES, SCARIEST! SEXIEST! BEAUTIFULEST! AWESOMEST! HANDSOMEST! AND JUST THE BEST DAMN COSTUME THIS SCHOOL HAS EVER SEEN!" everyone cheers. "WHAT YOU CAN DO, IS NOMINATE ONE O' YO MATES THE YOU THINK CAN WIN, THEN WE'LL BRING 'EM ON STAGE AND WHOEVER GETS THE BIGGEST CHEER, WINS!" he says. Everyone cheers again and the DJ puts on another track.

I turn to Peeta beside me, "How do we nominate someone?"

In answer he points behind me. I turn and see a big green sign with an arrow pointing down on it that reads, 'NOMINATIONS!" in big red letters.

"Oh." I say and Peeta chuckles. How did I not notice that? I grab Peetas hand and pull him in the direction of the nominations sigh. Underneath is a large table with six different coloured boxes on top. There is a black one with the word 'Scary' on it at the end. To the left of that there is a red one that says 'Sexy' on it. Next to that there is the beautiful one that is gold. Awesome is blue. Handsome is green. Best is multicoloured.

I get three pieces of paper and write, 'Glimmer Shimmer Sparks' on one slip and put it in the best box, then I write 'Cato Blade Murdmachine' on another and put that in scary box, and then I write 'Peeta Naan Melark' and put it in the handsome box. _**(A/N i made up their middle names and Cato and Glimmers surnames, i hope you like them! :)) **_I see out of the corner of my eye that Peeta is trying to peek at my slips of paper. I look up and he quickly turns his head to the other direction. "Nosy." I mumble.

"I'm sorry what?" he says, grinning at me.

"Oh, never mind." I smile and wait for him to finish his nominees before walking over to the food table. We lean on the edge of the table eating grapes.

"I can't wait till vacation." Peeta sighs.

"Mm, me neither! I've never actually been to any of the other districts except 12 and this school..." I admit, sheepishly.

"Really? My family's been going to seven ever since I can remember... My mums great aunt left it to her in her will." he says.

"That's so cool! I wish I had a kind, wealthy relative..." I grumble.

"Oh, she wasn't kind! She just didn't have any other family but us." he says, chuckling slightly.

I continue to nibble on some grapes for a while, when all of a sudden I feel something quickly hit my cheek. I look down and see a grape on the floor. What the... I look up and Peeta and he's looking away from me again. That sneaky bastard. I silently grab a grape and take aim. The grape hits him square in the back of his head. He whips his head around to see his attacker and I can't keep the grin off my face. He scowls at me and grabs a grape.

He throws it and I catch it in my mouth, still grinning. "Nice!" He says and nods his head. "Do me!" he says and I laugh and grab a grape and aim for his mouth. As I let go, I know somethings wrong, it misses interlay. These grapes are different from my ones at home, more ridged. I take a few more shots to get the hang of it and try again. Bullseye!

Peeta grins and is about to throw a grape for me again but then the DJ's voice rings through the room again. "THE NOMINEES ARE IN! CAN EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!" everyone cheers and runs up to stand in front of the stage. Peeta grins and grabs my hand before dragging me over to the stage.

"FIRST FOR THE SCARY CATEGORY! CAN THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE COME TO THE STAGE!" he starts to call about 20 names and people in scary category start to come to the stage, including Cato. "OKAY! SINCE THERE'S A LOAD OF YA, I'LL NARROW IT DOWN TO FIVE!" the people in the bottom five are truly terrifying. One is dressed as a zombie, missing limbs and all, one is dressed as a corpse (people had to carry him onstage), one is a girl in a plain white nightgown with her black hair all over her face and is clutching a stuffed teddy bear with all it's stuffing hanging out, one is another girl dressed in all black with black cloth covering her face, and the last is Cato!

"OKAY! I WANT YOU TO CHEER FOR THE GUY OR GIRL YOU WANT TE WIN!" he says. He places his hand on the zombies head and some people cheer. He does this for the rest of the people and the woman in black wins, the girl with hair over her face comes second and Cato comes third. Peeta and I cheer for Cato as he come soft the stage and soon the DJ is yelling again.

"AND NOW FOR THE SEXY PEOPLE OUT THERE!" he calls out about 50 names and, including Clove, Jo, _Taylor _and... Wait for it... FINNICK! And all of them are in the bottom five. In the end, _Taylor, _wins... Coughbitchcough... Jo comes second and Finnick comes third!

On the stage, Taylor gives Peeta and suggestive stare while she's being claimed the sexiest. I glare at her and pull Peeta closer.

"NOW FOR THE BEAUTIFUL CATEGORY!" he reads out about 40 names, "OH, AND KATNISS EVERDEEN."... Wait... what did he just say?

"Huh?" I say.

"Well, go on then!" Peeta says, grinning at me.

"_You_!" I say and glare at him, but he pushes me into Jo, who drags me up onto the stage. As soon as I get up there, I freeze blush. I find Peeta in the crowd and glare at him, but he just grins at me.

Without realising, I see people are leaving the stage, looking glum. I look around and see that only me and another four girls are left on stage. They look flawless! Literally! But wait, if there's only five of us left onstage... Does that mean I've been picked to be in the bottom five? The blush on my cheeks deepen.

The DJ puts his hand above the first girls head and she gets a little cheer. Then the next, then next, then next, then me. He puts his hand over my head and smiles reassuringly at me. I look down and await the silence that is to be my applause. But then I hear and deafening roar from the crowd as they cheer me. I look up in disbelieve and see Peeta beaming up at me in a way that says,

_I told you so._

I smile meekly and look back down. "MAY I PRESENT TO YOU, THE WINNER OF THE BEAUTY CATEGORY!" the DJ yells and shakes my hand. "Well done."

"Um, thanks." I reply before turning to exit the stage, praying I won't fall on my face.

When I get off, I accept congratulations and praise with a red face and slowly but surly make my way back to Peeta.

As soon as I reach him he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, grinning. "Thats what makes you beautiful." he leans towards me and gives me a long lingering kiss. I press my hips to his and he moans slightly.

I don't really pay attention to the awesomest category because I'm kissing Peeta so now we're onto handsomest category. He starts to call names and can't help but grin when Peeta is called. Peeta turns to look at me and narrows his eyes, I grin and he pulls me in for a short kiss before going up onstage. He gets down to the final five, but comes second after Finnick.

When he comes down he grins at me. I smile back, "You're always the most handsome to me." I put my hands around his neck and pull him in to kiss me.

"AND NOW FOR THE LAST CATEGORY!" he calls out a load of names and Glimmer and Gale, Annie and Finnick are called up. Glimmer is kept into the final five and she gets an enormous response from the crown, she wins by a landslide. "WELL DONE GLIMMER SHIMMER SPARK! YOUR COSTUME IS THE BEST HERE!"

"SO THAT'S THE COSTUME COMPOSITIONS! NOW GET BACK TO THE PARTAY!" everyone cheers again and the music starts up again

Peeta and I go and sit on the edge of the stage. We kiss for a while and then suddenly I'm being pulled off of the stage by multiple pairs of hands. I scream as the people pull me away from Peeta and start to walk away. "You're damaging my ear, brainless." I hear one of them say.

I stop screaming and look at my ambushers. "GUYS! I was busy!" I moan.

"You're alway _busy!" _they laugh.

I growl and turn to Peeta, "Ill see you later!"

He laughs and blows me a kiss. I giggle slightly and let the girls carry me off. "What are you doing?!" I ask.

"well, we've all spent the whole time her with our boyfriends! I think we need some girls time!" Clove says and all the girls agree.

They put me down on the dance floor and we all start to dance and laugh together for a while and then Jo suggests we go get some food.

"Mm, his is aww sow dericious!" Annie says with a mouthful of salmon.

"Urgh, you guys have to try the hot fudge cake!" Madge says, with fudge dripping down her chin. We all grab some cake and try it. It's amazing! The fudge melts on my tongue with a delectable feeling. Its almost as good kissing Peeta, almost.

After about an hour of dancing and eating with the girls, we decide to go back to our dates. I start to make my way back to the corner of the stage, Peeta is probably still-

I freeze and my heartbeat stops and my breathing stops altogether. My stomach drops and my heart feels like he's just taken hold of it and squeezed it into oblivion. He's there all right. And so is Taylor. They are laying on the edge of the stage, Taylor on top of Peeta. Kissing.

My eyes start to prick and water. My teeth start to chatter and I suck in a shaky breath. A lone tear falls from my eye and down onto my cheek.

Before I know it I'm running. As fast as I can in these heels. I run through the dancers, having to push and elbow to be able to get through. When I break the edge of dancers I waste no time before running to the doors.

As my hand reaches the cold metal handle, I vaguely hear someone calling my name. I pause for a second to try, unsuccessfully to compose myself. I breath in deeply again and pull open the doors. I run out into the rain and finally let my tears fall freely as they will go unnoticed in the downpour.

As Cinna's masterpiece is ruined by my salty tears and the rain, My hair matts in my face and my make up runs, I couldn't care less. All I care about is getting as far away from this place as possible.

How could he do this. I thought he loved me. I was wrong. I can't keep the image of them kissing out of my mind, it replays again and again, as if it feeds off the agony it puts me through.

I run through the seam in the rain and my beautiful dress gets ruined because of the dirty floor. I drop my staff and pull the horn hairband roughly from my head, pulling out a number of hairs in the process. I throw that in the floor too and keep running.

A resent memory gets dragged up to the front of my mind. It's Peeta, staring at Taylor, meeting eyes. I only now realise what they where doing. More memorise pull themselves up for me to cower from, memories of Taylor onstage, looking eyes with Peeta and him not looking away. Memories of Peeta onstage looking at Taylor for a brief moment.

My heart wrenches and my stomach clenches. The tears fall freely from my eyes at their own will, I couldn't stop them if I tried. I can see Peetas face in my mind now, glaring at me.

_Youre a joke, who could want you, a weak little girl that needs someone to constantly lie to her and tell her she's pretty. _

Peetas image is replaced with one of Taylor.

_Sexy and handsome go together much better than beautiful and handsome, not that you are beautiful. I told you I would get him. I always get want I want. On the other hand, who could want you?_

The image is changed once again for the one of them kissing. I squeeze my eyes closed and feel like screaming. But all that comes out is a feeble whimper. Maybe Peetas right, maybe I am a weak little girl, but I know now that-

My leg bends awkwardly and I fall forwards onto my hands and knees. I feel like staying here, curled up on the street in he rain. But I push off the floor and stand. I see the reason why I feel, my heel has broken. I kick off my shoes and leave them sodden on the street, I just keep running, barefoot on the cold, wet tiles of the pavement.

I soon reach my building and shove through the door and out of the rain. The heat is unwelcome to me, it feels wrong. Inside I feel so cold, my heart, frozen. But the heat of the building does nothing to thaw me.

I run past the elevators and straight for the stairs. As I run up, I pay no attention to anything going on around me, and when my foot catches on the unseen bump in the carpet, I crash to the merciless ridges of the hard stairs. I don't bother to get back up. I just lay there, letting the water droplets stream from my eyes, down my face.

My body hurts where I hit the sharp edges of the stairs, but that pain is nothing compared to the pain I feel inside.

_**Sorry if you didn't want that to happen! Now don't hold this against me, but the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after! Okay? Please review! Please please please! **_


	43. Let Me Die

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games. Or the song 'Behind these Hazel eyes' by Kelly Clarkson! :3_

_**Thanks for so many amazing reviews I came into my computer in the morning and I literally laughed out loud with joy! I love reviews! Thank you so much! I mean at least 40 bloody reviews! Wow, just wow. Oh and you have to look up 'behind these hazel eyes' by Kelly Clarkson on youtube, it sums up how Katniss is feeling perfectly! (except the Hazel eyes bit!) Here's today's chapter! **_

Katniss POV

_**43. Let me die**_

_I'm standing outside the ballroom in the rain. Waiting for Peeta to come out as the dance ends. Hundreds of happy, laughing couples come out with there arms around each other. I stand, invisible in front of them as they herd past me. _

_Peeta doesn't come out. He must still be inside waiting for me. I wait for the stream of people to thin and then stop before pushing through the doors. _

_At first I don't see them at all. I look around the whole hall, but don't see them. But just as I'm about to give up, I see them. My stomach clenches uncomfortably as I see them entwined in the centre of the stage. His arms are tangled in her thick hair and her hands are travelling down his stomach to the tent of his pants. And Peeta does nothing to stop her._

_The blood stops pounding in my ears and my chest stops heaving. I stop the ragged breaths that are coming from me and my heartbeat stops entirely. I stand there, suffocating as Taylor's hand travels down and as soon as she grabs ahold of him, a bloodcurdling scream fills the dark hall. _

_I fall to the ground, clutching my heart and throat, desperately trying to take in a simple breath. But I can't. My lungs find it physically impossible. That's when I realise the scream came from me. I wonder how I could have produced such a bone shattering scream with such minimal oxygen. _

_My limbs start to go numb and drop to the floor with a slightly painful thud. How can Taylor and Peeta just leave me here, dying. I know they hate me, but to watch me die while kissing is barbaric. _

_My body is now paralysed and I can only move my eyes. You know what. Let me die. Peeta hates me. I'm never going to be able to live through that. I love him. Let me die here, in front of the abominable kissing couple. Let me die._

Everything goes dark and I hear hushed voices. I slowly open my eyes and let them adjust to the light. Once all the fuzziness is gone I see that I'm in my dorm. In my bed. Surrounded by five very concerned/sad/angry girls. I don't think they notice I'm up yet, cause they are still muttering to each other.

I hear a song playing through room, and can't help but listen to it.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

After the second chorus, I can't take it anymore. This damned song sums up so well how i feel right know. Torn into pieces. The tears start to fall again bad I can't take it. "TURN IT OFF!" I scream. I throw my hands to cover my face and tears as I hear them all squeal and jump at my sudden outburst. I hear one of them rush over to the stereo and switch it off. The music dies. I relax. A tiny bit.

Yet the tears still fall down my face silently. All the memories of the dance fill my mind and I yet again squeeze my eyes shut and scream. Then sobs start to wrack my body. Over and over. They don't stop.

"Sh, Sh Katniss, calm down. It's okay." Madge's voice rings in my ears and someone strokes my hair. Someone else gently takes hold of my arms and pulls my hands, slowly from my face. I am greeted with the sight of five concerned eyes, all gazing at me.

Another sob wracks my body, and another. Annie crawls in next to me in my bed and throws her arms around me, snuggling close. I wrap my arms around her too and bury my tear streaked face in her curly hair.

"Katniss, tells us what happened." Jo whispers, stroking my hair again.

"Yeah, we heard Peeta call your name and turned to see what was happening just before you ran out the door. We all followed you, but we couldn't see in the rain. So we, the guys as well, except Peeta, ran to our dorm and us girls took the elevator and the guys went up the stairs. When we got to our dorm you weren't there, but then the guys got to the top of the stairs and they were carrying you. We set you down on the sofa and took off you sodden dress and we saw four huge bruises on your side. So we just moved you too your bed and you woke up." Glimmer stutters out.

I gingerly lift the thick duvet off my body and inspect my sides. And its true, there are four bruises on my side. One on my thigh, one on my waist, one on my lower ribs, and one just under my armpit. I slowly lift up my arm and probe the bruise on my waist lightly. I take in a sharp intake of breath as a stab of pain shoots through my hip. They are the places that the ridges in the stairs hit my body when I fell and couldn't get back up.

"They were kissing." I say simply. I was hoping to just say that, but the words start to tumble out of me as if they have been boiling up inside of me, waiting for the spark that lets them free. "They were on the stage kissing. Why would he do this? How could do this? Have I been horrible to him and made him turn away? I ran, of course, I could stand to be close to them. I left my shoes, and ruined my dress. I can't keep the image out of my head. It comes back all the time. It hurts, it really hurts..." as I go on the tears fall faster and my breathing becomes out of my control. But it's true. I'm barely hanging on.

All the girls come and hug me, some crying as well. I feel weak. Like I fallen apart and I need someone to hold me together. I've never shown my weakness before, I would bottle it up and hide it away, but I just can't help it at the moment. Peeta was always something in my life that I thought would always be there for me, would never hurt me. I haven't felt so broken since, well... When my father died.

I notice that the girls are still in their dresses. "W-what's the time?"

"Um... Only 11." Glimmer says.

"The dance doesn't finish till like, one." I say, my brows creasing.

"Yes?" Clove asks.

"You should be there! I don't want to be the one stopping you from having fun." I whimper.

"I could never have fun knowing that you're up here." they all say.

"But that's not fair on-"

"Shh, we don't care. Now get some sleep." Jo says.

I nod slightly and pull my covers up to my chin. The girls tuck me in, and say goodnight, I thank them and close my eyes and pretend to sleep. There's no way I could be able to sleep, I'm in too much pain. But I don't want the girls to see that.

So I just lay there, wallowing in sadness, pain and anger. The tears don't stop and it doesn't take long for my pillow to soak through. I hear someone set a glass next to me and look up to see Annie walking away. I silently thank her and take a sip of the liquid. As it travels down my throat I realise how thirsty I am, I drain the glass and set it back down before thumping my face back down into the pillow.

After a while, I tears stop. The sadness subdues and leaves only an empty ache in me. I even start to feel anger slowly course through me. How could I let myself get so upset about a stupid boy? I've been fine without boys in my life before coming to this school, why does that change now?

I soon conclude that there's no way in hell I will be able to sleep so I swing my legs over the side of the bed and trudge over to the bathroom. As I walk past the clock, I note that it's only 11:30. Urgh! It's gonna be a long night.

As I look at myself in the full mirror I whimper slightly. The bruises in my left side have turned an ugly purple colour, my eyes are red and puffy and my skin looks slightly green. My hair is tangled on my head and makes it look like I have a nest of tracker jackers living in it. I decide to get in the shower.

I stand in the hot water, letting mind unwind. I still have the ache in my core and sometimes I have to wrap my arms around my stomach to keep from falling apart. I wash my hair and body and soon realise that I need something to keep my mind from Peeta.

I switch off the water and step oh into the cool room. I wrap a towel around me and splash some cold water on my face in an attempt to rid myself of the red around my eyes.

I lean against the sink And breath out slowly as one last tear trails down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly and clutch my chest before sliding down the wall and curling up on the floor.

Will the pain ever cease?

Johanna's POV

Katniss stops crying at about half eleven. She also gets up and goes to the shower. I feel so sorry for her, I know how much she loves Peeta. I can't believe he did that too her... Maybe Taylor forced herself apon him? But still he's a douch for not pushing her away.

I hear a knock on the door and wait for someone to get up to answer. And of course, no one does. The lazy shits. I groan and stomp over to the door and pull it open.

As soon as I see him, I shut the door on his face.

I step back into the room and he knocks again. I have no idea what to do. My feet shuffle for a minute, trying to decide between opening the door and going back to bed. I rush over to Clove and shake her arm roughly.

"Get up!" I whisper.

"Ergggmmmhareeeymeeeedy" she moans and pushes me away.

"Clove it's and emergency!" I say, shaking her again.

"What!" she says, finally opening her eyes and glaring at me. There's a knock on the door again. "Whose that?" she nods towards the door.

"Him." I whisper.

"Shit no!" She says and jumps out of bed.

"Shit yes!" I say and drag her over to the door. "Okay, ready? One, two-"

"Jo, you're in your underwear." Clove points out.

There's another knock on the door. "No time! Three!" I yank open the door and quickly step through, I push Peeta against the wall and pin him there by pressing my forearm against his neck.

"Urgh! Wa ya ma chap Sh sufsc?!" He chokes out.

Clove comes up behind me and puts her face right up to Peeta's. "You little douch bag." is all she says.

"Hst havri javruab iabdhb!"

"How could you! Do you know what you've don't to Katniss! She fucking saw you two so dot you _dare _try to say you didn't!" clove spits.

"shyisb bdyrb!" he says and tries to push me away.

I pull back and instead, take out his legs with my foot and let him crash to the floor. I quickly get on top of him and punch him in the nose, it starts to bleed. Clove comes and sits on his left shoulder and I move and sit in his left.

"How could you." we both spit at him.

"I didn't!" he says.

"LIES!" Clove hisses and slaps his cheek, hard.

"Im not lying!" he says.

"LIES!" clove says and slaps him again.

"She saw you kissing that slag, you didn't push her away!" I say, glaring daggers at him.

"She tackled me!" he says.

Clove slaps him again. "LIES!- wait what?"

"I was sitting on the stage and she came up to me. She pushed me over and jumped on me. I saw Katniss running and I shoved her away from me! But when I called her name, she had gone." he says.

I look at Clove in the eyes before she turns back to him. "We can't know if that's the truth or not." she says.

"I don't care if you don't believe me! I need to see her! I need to see Katniss!" he pushes us off him and I slide off and onto the floor. He gets up and heads for the open door. Clove and I quickly jump up slide in front of it, blocking his way.

"I don't think that's a good idea." We both say in unison.

"Please." he begs, looking in our eyes.

It's then that I actually see the state he's in. His tux is wet and so it his hair, his chin is grazed and his eyes have a number of emotions in them. All I can make out is hopelessness, anger, despair and determination. He has a large welt on his cheek. Oops. And his nose has started bleeding.

I walk over to him and tilt his head back. I wipe the blood away from his mouth and chin and catch the tear that has just fallen from his eye. "Not now. Go back to your dorm and maybe we can talk her into seeing you tomorrow." I whisper softly.

"You don't understand! I have to see her! I have to explain!" he says and tries to push past us.

"You can either leave now, or we'll make you leave now." I say.

"Just let me see her! I want to see her!" he says.

I look at Clove and she nods, I tackle Peeta to the floor again and Clove puts her face inches from his. "She doesn't want to see you." and with that we both grab an an arm and start to lug his thrashing body to the elevator. It's not that hard since he's tired out and we soon find ourselves outside his door.

I knock and Finnick answers. "Hello?"

"You've got mail." I say and drop Peeta outside their door.

"Oh god." he says. "Guys, come help me take the trash in!"

"Trash in?" say Cato coming to the door. He sees Peeta, "Ohh..."

"Okay, see ya later guys" we both say and turn to leave.

Once we get back to the dorm, Katniss is coming out of the bathroom, clutching her stomach. We rush over to her and give her a big hug.

"Are you okay?" Clove asks.

"Clove! Does it _look _like she's okay?!" I say and gently hit her round the back of her head.

"Where were you guys?" Katniss whispers.

I look at Clove and we lock eyes for a minute, silently wondering whether we should tell her not. We both look back at her and at the same time, say, "Nowhere"

_**Was this a good chapter? Sorry if it wasn't... A lot of you were wondering what Jo was gonna do to Peeta, so I put it in! Oh and by the way, back when Katniss and Peeta had sex, (Which, in the story was only this morning! O.o) they used protection! Just to make that clear! There are no babies running around the place just yet! So yeah, thanks for reading! Please review! **_


	44. Ambush

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games. _

_**Thanks again for all the reviews! And to make it clear, the reason Katniss is doubting whether Taylor came onto Peeta or, the other way, is because she saw Peeta staring at Taylor, so she doesn't know! Enjoy the chapter, this ones gonna be in Finnicks POV from when the girls knocked on their door. Btw there's quite a lot of swearing in this chappy! Enjoy! **_

Finnicks POV

_**44. Ambush.**_

She looked terrible... I wonder what happened to her... I hope she's okay, she seems dead, lifeless. Empty. What could of happened to her that made this happen too her... I bet its Peeta.

There's a loud knock on the door that makes me jump. I get up quickly and go to open it.

"You've got mail." Jo and Clove are standing outside our door. There's a thump and I look down to the floor to see Peeta laying facedown on the carpet. His hair is wet and I think I can hear him whimpering slightly. He looks quite pathetic.

"Oh god. Guys, come help me take the trash in." I call.

I hear movement behind me and then Cato is at my side. "Trash in?" he says. I nod to where Peeta is still on the floor. "ohh..."

"Ok, see ya guys later." they say and turn to leave. We watch them walk down the corridor and into the elevator.

"Hey, d'you think Jo knows she hasn't got any clothes on?" Cato asks.

"Dude, it's Jo, I think she knows full well." I say, and bend down to take one of Peetas shoulders. Cato and I drag him into the dorm and lift him onto the sofa.

"Look what the cat dragged in..." Marvel Says, coming over to us with a glass of water. He sets it next to Peeta on the floor and sits on the coffee table in front of him. I join him.

"Okay, tell us what happened mate. Fully what happened." I say.

Peeta groans and turns to face us. He looks terrible. His eyes are red and puffy, he has a large welt on his cheek, his nose is bleeding... And his eyes have an emptiness in them that I have never seen before. He coughs a little before choking out some words. "W-well, I was watching Katniss dancing with the girls, laughing... Happy..." he trails off and his eyes glaze over.

"Dude." Gale says and snaps his eyes in front of his face.

He blinks a bit and then looks back at us. "S-sorry... Well I was just sitting there when I heard someone come up behind me. I looked back to see Taylor coming towards me. I wondered where her date was, because, she came with Zach you know... Poor guy. So I tried to get up and walk away, but she stopped me by putting her hands on my shoulders. She asked me where Katniss was, and why I wasn't with her. All of a sudden, she pushes me over and jumps on me. She holds me down and kisses me. I froze! I didn't know what to do! I heard her gasp and I shoved Taylor off me to see Katniss running away. I tried to run after her, but she left. She thinks I kissed her! What do I do!?" he buries his face in his hands and we all look at each other.

"dude. You're in deep shit." we all say in unison.

"I know." he groans.

"Surly Katniss would know that she came onto you! You would never do anything to hurt her." Cato says.

"I don't know! What do I do!" Peeta whimpers, raising his face to look at us.

"Here's what you do. Calm down. You two are made for each other, this will all work out. Next, wait for her to calm down, which could be tricky. Sounds like she's really hurting at the moment."

Peetas cringes when I say hurting and looks up with watery eyes. "But we're supposed to be going on vacation..." he groans.

"When?" Marvel asks.

"Monday."

"Shit." I mumble. "okay, give her tomorrow to calm down, let the girls cheer her up, then in the evening, you see her and explain. Now, she won't want to talk to you. But you have to persist." I say.

"yeah, an then on Sunday, do something big to prove you still love her." Cato finishes.

"But of course I still love her! How could I not still love her!" he moans, smashing his head back into the sofa.

"We know dude, calm! Now go get some sleep, you look like shit." Marvel states.

"Yes. Yes you do." Cato laughs.

Katniss' POV

I watch as Clove and Jo go back to bed and don't pry on where they've been. I try to think of something that will keep my mind occupied. Not TV... Not music... I don't have a book. Then I notice the mini fridge. I slowly open it and scan its contents. I'm not even particularly hungry, but I feel like something has to fill the void inside me. At the back I spot a tub of vanilla ice cream. Bingo. I grab the tub and a spoon, shut the fridge and slump onto the sofa.

This probably won't occupy my mind, but it'll have to do. I open the tub and scoop up a tiny bit of ice cream onto the spoon. I lift it to my lips and let the cool cream dance on my tongue. One scoop is soon followed by others and I make myself concentrate on the taste of the vanilla.

But still, my mind will wonder. It finds it's way back to Taylor. But not from the dance, the memory of her face when she was in the field. She kissed Peeta then too... But that was just to spite me. Peeta was cowering from her and trying to push her away that time, but this time he didn't even try to pull back. My stomach twists at the thought and I push it from my mind.

At about one I finish the whole tub of ice cream without realising. I find myself staring into the empty tub, as if magically more ice cream would appear. It doesn't. I get up slowly and stretch my legs. Ive been sitting in that same position for one and a half hours. I set the tub on the side and walk to the centre I the room.

The emptiness hasn't gone. Not at all. I look around the room, looking for something to do. I feel tired, but if I lay in bed, sleep won't come. And if it does, I will be greeted by nightmares, and I have grown so tired of nightmares.

But there's nothing to do but try. I lumber over to my bed and peel away the covers. I slowly step into it and rest my head on the pillow. My eyes stay open as I try to switch off my mind, but i can't. The memories are swimming around in my head. Begging for attention that I can't help but give to them.

Clove's POV

I rise in the morning at about eleven. I stretch my arms above my head and breath out deeply. I stay there for a bit and then drop my arms and scratch my head. I look around and see that everyone is still in bed, but the only one sleeping is Jo. The corners of my lips twitch slightly and I chuck my hairbrush at her.

"OI!" she yells and sits up, shaking her head. We laugh and then I see Kat shuffling across the room towards the bathroom. She's in a state. She looks like she's gotten no sleep at all. We need to do something about this.

"GIRLS! Meeting, corridor, NOW!" I yell and jump out of bed.

In a few minutes all the girls are standing outside in a tight circle.

"What d'you want?" Glimmer mumbles.

"Okay, we need to find it what exactly happened at the dance." I whisper.

"But how? No one was there to witness it that knows the full story!" Madge whispers back.

We all fall silent and then a few minutes later, Annies voice pipes up. "But there is."

"What? Who?" we all ask.

"Her." She says, her eyes darkening. We all fall silent again and then, in unison, we all go ready to go out.

Half an hour later, I find myself at the office. The Lady at the desk is tapping her keyboard with her ridicules nails. Glimmer goes up to her. "Um, excuse me." the woman's pale face snaps up to meet Glimmers eyes.

"Yes dear."

"Um, we need to know a dorm number." she squeaks.

"And what is the name of the person you are wishing to find?" she asks, glaring at her.

"Taylor-" she stops, we don't know her surname! "Er, t-Taylor"

"Does she have a surname?"

"We don't know it." I say, glaring daggers at the woman. She jumps when she sees me and turns back to Glimmer.

"Well, that's net helpful. How old is she?"

"Err, our age, 17."

"Hmm, well, there are four 17 year old Taylor's at this school." she says.

"Well can we have the dorm numbers then, miss?" I growl.

The woman jumps again, but doesn't look at me. Hehe. She grabs a piece of paper and scribbles down four numbers, then hands it to Glimmer. "Good luck." she says and turns back to her computer.

Once we leave the room Glimmer turns to me. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I ask.

"It's like, she was... Scared of you." she says, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I've seen her enough on my way to the principles office with Cato, I don't think she's fond of hooligans." I laugh and everyone joins in.

"Okay, so what's first captain Sparks?" Jo asks.

"Building one, floor seven room five." Glimmer says and we set off towards building one.

We soon reach the door right door and we stand outside for a bit.

"Now, Remember she doesn't know who we are, so see if it's her, if it is, ask if we can come in and ambush her, if not just say, sorry wrong room, or something." Jo says. We all nod and Madge steps forward to knock.

A few minutes later, girl with frizzy black hair opens the door. "Yes?" she says and smiles.

"Um, is Taylor here?" Annie's asks.

"I am Taylor, can I help you?" she asks.

"Oh, oops, sorry, wrong Taylor."

"Oh okay!" she slams the door and we are left standing there.

I cough. "Well, um, one down, three to go..." I say. We all nod and start to leave.

"Where next?" Madge asks.

"Um, oh, our building, the guys floor, room three." She says.

We all make our way back to our building and up to the guys floor. We find room three and I step forward to knock.

"Hello?" a red haired girl answers the door, she's got a really bad fake tan and obvious contacts that make her eyes red.

"Um, right, is Taylor here?" I ask.

The girl nods. "Tay, there are people here for ya, I'm going out." she turns back to us, give us a fake smile and walks past us, towards the elevator. I look back just in time to see a blond girl wearing a skimpy crop top and jean shorts that let you see the bottom of her bum with make up caked over her face. She narrows her eyes at us.

"Whoa, you've got a little face on your make up." I mutter under my breath.

"Excuse me?" the girl glares at me.

"Nothing."

Annie comes up to me and sneakily whispers in my ear. "Thats her."

"Can we come in, we have to talk to you about... Your...eh, A." I stutter.

"Oh! My A in textiles! Oo of course! Is it going in the school news then?!" she asks and lets us pass her into her dorm.

"Erh, sure." I say. She grins and closes the door behind us.

"So, are you here to-" I pounce on her. I press her up against the door and Jo comes up behind me and takes out her legs. She tumbles to the floor and we sit on her like we did with Peeta. Glimmer comes over and kneels on her chest and Annie and Madge glare at her from above.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" she says and struggles.

I'm about to slap her, when a fist comes out of nowhere and punchers her between the eyes. I look up to see Annie looking at us sheepishly. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Shit! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU BITCH!" Taylor screams and struggles more.

I slap her hard in the face, leaving a large mark. "Don't you _dare _call Annie a bitch you slag! She ten times the person you are." I slap her again and she glares up at us.

"Who the fuck are you!?" she struggles some more.

"We're Katniss' best friends." Madge says simply.

Taylor's eyes darken and she smirks. "Oh, little Kitty Kat, why didn't she come and talk to me herself, or is she too afraid I'll hurt her again?" she laughs."

"She doesn't even know we're here you whore! Do you has any idea what you have done to her and Peeta!" Jo says, holding her head down my her bleached blond hair.

"I don't give a flying fuck about what Katniss is doing, Peeta is mine! Whether they like it or not! That little slag needs to know whose superior." she growls.

Jo loses it. He grabs two fistfuls of her hair and pulls her up, making me and Glimmer fall to the side in the process. She drags her over to the wall and pins her there. "HOW DARE YOU!" Taylor has left her hands free and she raises her left hand and slaps Jo on the cheek. Jo throws her to the floor and she tries to kick her, but Jo looks as if she didn't even notice. She steps on her thigh, and soon Taylor is squealing for her to get off and that she thinks her thighs gonna break. Soon she does get off but only to pull her up and force her hands behind her back. She squeals again and cries out for her to stop. Jo brings her over to us and I can't help but step forward and punch her in the stomach. She tries to bend over and hug her stomach, but ends up squealing again when her she pulls on her arms awkwardly.

"Now are you gonna tell us what you did at the dance?" Glimmer says, getting right up close to her face. But Taylor bites her nose so hard that it draws blood. Glimmer whimpers and jumps back where Annie and Madge are standing to care for her.

While I'm distracted looking to see if Glimmers okay, I feel someone grab my head. I just in time see that Jo has let go of her and Taylor is holding us both by our heads. I wonder what she's doing before she smashes our heads together. Pain explodes in the side of my head. I fall to my knees, clutching my scalp with both hands. I see Taylor try to run from the room, I think she gonna get away, she nearly does. But at the last second, I see Annie and Madge grab her and tug her to the floor, where they sit on her and pin her arms and legs to the floor.

I'm still on the floor desperately pressing down on my head to try and numb the pain. I blink, to try and get rid of the fuzziness, but it doesn't. So I just get up and go and sit on Taylor so that Annie and Madge can get up and help Glimmer. Jo struggles over and sits on her too.

"Just tell us. Okay?" I say

"Why should I?" she says arrogantly.

"1. Cause I just wanna go lay down, 2. Cause then we'll leave you alone, and 3." I grab my phone and smash it into her head. She cries out in pain and then shuts up and scrunches her eyes together.

"Fine, for fuck sake, did you really have to hit me?" she yells.

"Yes. Cause your a bitch. Now talk." Jo says.

"Fine. Basically, I saw that slut, Katniss walking away from Peeta at the dance I I decided to go and say hello! I went up to him and we kissed. Simple as." she says.

I turn to Jo, "Do I really have to do this again?" I mutter and she smiles a bit. I turn back to Taylor and slap her. "LIES!"

"It's not a lie you freak!"

"LIES!" I slap her again.

"I told you we-",

*slap* "LIES!"

Her cheek turns purple and a she cries out again. "FINE YOU BITCH! I KISSED HIM! AND WOULDN'T LET HIM GO! But it was worth it, I can tell he likes me."

"_Thank you!" _Jo says.

"That's what we wanted!" I say.

I punch her again and Jo smacks her round the head. "That's for kissing Katniss' boyfriend and our friend you slut. And don't you call Katniss or any of our friends bitches, sluts, slags, or whores, we will get you. Because that's what you are, not them." We all get up and I stumble to the door.

"See ya Tay!" I mock and slam the door behind us.

"Come on, we have to go tell Katniss." we all rush back to our dorm and barge in. She's in the shower again. God, has she morphed into a dolphin or something?

I sit down on the sofa slowly and rest my thumping head on the back. Jo sits next to me and does the same, and on the other side of her Glimmer does also. I suddenly feel something cold on my head and see Madge smiling down at me with a bag of ice in her hand. She gives Jo one and Annie give Glimmer and hot flannel that she puts on her nose.

We all sigh and snuggle down into the sofa. We sit there for ages, talking about how bad Taylor is a first impressions.

Then the shower switches off and we all jump up and look at the bathroom door. A few minutes later Katniss steps out the door. She has huge dark bags under her eyes and is still slouching.

Madge goes up to her and places her hands on each of Katniss' shoulders. She looks her in the eye. "He didn't kiss her."

_**Did you like the chapter!? And thanks for all your reviews again! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was in London all day and I got back really late cause I went to see wicked! Oh and by the way, the sooner this fight ends, the sooner the story ends, so, yeah, there's probably going to be 2 or 3 more chapters, and I'll probably update tomorrow or Sunday! See ya then, please please please review! **_


	45. Hope

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games._

_**Hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday! I went on a day long walk that was killer on my legs! Thanks for all your amazing reviews again! I love getting them! Sorry if this story isn't going the way you wanted with the whole fight bit, but I thought I need to spice it up a bit and I'm sorry if it has joined 'the huge number of stories that do that' but I quite like those bits in a book! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! XD**_

Katniss' POV

_**45. Hope**_

"He didn't kiss her." what? But he did? I saw them kissing!

"What? No-" I try to say.

"She ambushed him." Madge says.

"But he didn't push her off! H-he would of pushed her off." I stutter, looking down and trying to push away the memories.

"He didn't see it coming! Taylor came up to him and asked him where you were, them before he could finish answering, she jumped on him and held him to the ground! He heard your gasp and came back to his senses and pushed that whore off of him, but by that time, you had already turn and was running." she says.

I tiny emotion flickers in the back of my head, not enough to fill that ache in my heart and empty feeling in my stomach, but enough to make me notice it. Slowly flickering in the depths of my brain, like a small campfire. Lighting up the darkness that is me.

But I still can't believe them. If Peeta told them, he could be lying. Im not going to let myself cheer up and believe only to get shot back down again.

I look up and see that Madge has backed away to join the rest of the girls. I notice that Jo and Clove are holding ice bags to their heads and Glimmer a flannel to her nose.

"What happened to you?" I whisper.

Jo steps forward a step. "Well, to find out this for sure, well, we kinda went to Taylor's."

The corners of my lips twitch. "Did you kick that bitch's ass?"

"well, she Annie punched her in the face first and it all kinda spiralled from there. She called herself superior then you and you a bitch and Jo lost it and she started to pull her hair and kick her and step on her and whatnot. Then we got her back and she kinda bit Glimmers nose like a rabid animal. Then she smashed mine and Jo's heads together and we pinned her down. I slapped her a few times and she finally told us that she did come onto him so we punched her some more and left." Clove says.

My mouth breaks into a tiny smile. "I simple yes would've sufficed. Are you guys okay?" I ask, gesturing at Jo Clove and Glimmer. "And Annie! You punched her!"

Annie smiles and nods. They all laugh and go to sit back down.

So Taylor told them... But how do I know that she didn't lie to stick up for Peeta or to make them go away? Or are the girls lying to me in a hope of making me feel better? I need to know for sure. But how? There's no way of knowing who's lies and who doesn't.

"SHIT!" Clove yells and jumps up. She runs over to her closet and starts to take out all her clothing and shove it in her suitcase.

"OH CRAP!" Glimmer yells and starts to do the same as clove.

"Oh NOO!" Annie yells and gets up to do the same.

"Err, not that this is abnormal behaviour, but that in the name of Chuck Norris are you doing?" Jo says.

No one answers. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit..." Clove mumbles.

I look at Madge and Jo, they shrug. "DUDES!" Jo yells. They all turn to face us. "What are you doing?!"

"PACKING! What does it bloody look like!" Glimmer says.

"Why are you packing?" Madge asks.

"CAUSE THE FRIGGING TRAIN THAT WE FRIGGING HAVE TO CATCH, LEAVES IN FRIGGING 20 FRIGGING MINUTES!" Clove yells. Oohhh. We all laugh.

"Shouldn't you have thought of this sooner?" Madge asks.

"Well, I guess we were kinda distracted with the whole Katniss thing!" Glimmer laughs.

I get up and start to gather up the girls stuff and so do Madge and Jo. Annie and Glimmer run into the bathroom to get makeup and product and stuff and Clove carries on her chanting. "shit shit shit shit shit shit..." in about ten minutes, we finish.

I'd completely forgotten that they were going. I don't want them to go... It's gonna be so weird without them here. I don't think about what I'm going to do for the summer, cause I just don't know anymore.

"Okay, done, let's go." Annie huffs and runs out the door. We follow and in a 10 minutes we reach the platform extremely out of breath. The train is there and it looks like most people have got on already.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I say and pull everyone in for a hug. We all hug emotionally for a while but the whistle makes us break apart. The girls jump on the train and wave.

"Good luck with Peeta, Kat!" They all say and groan.

The train starts to go and they find there seats and wave out the window. We run along side the train for a bit, and when we get to the end of the platform, we all yell, "WE LOVE YOU GUYS! TEXT AND CALL!" and stuff like that and they tell it back.

I look back to Madge and Jo and see them with tears in their eyes. I smile and laugh lightly and pull them in for a hug. It's only a two weeks after all.

And then I spot them. Gale and Peeta waving to the train. The guys must have left on that train too. My stomach jumps into my throat and my heartbeat pounds in my chest. I grab Jo's and Madge's hands and stagger swiftly away. They haven't seen us, thank god.

Once we get back onto campus Jo and Madge look at me weirdly. "What was all that about?"

"They were there." I say quietly.

Jo stops and steps in front of me. "Look brainless, you're gonna have to face him sometime. You can't just avoid him for your whole life." she flicks my forehead lightly.

"Yeah, especially since almost all his best friends are your best friend's boyfriends!" Madge says.

I sigh. "Not yet guys, I don't know if I'm ready."

"Well you have better to be." Jo says.

"What?" I ask.

She points behind me. I take in a sharp breath that hurts my lungs. He's standing there, right behind me.

I don't know how to feel... Angry... Sad... Happy... My brain hurts. He takes a step towards me and I can't help but step back. He looks horrible. He has massive bags under his eyes that are a really dark green colour, his hair is messy and matted. His lips are cracked and his eyes... His eyes... They are filled with so many different emotions that I cant make any out.

I see Gale walk out from behind him and give me an encouraging smile before slipping his hands into Madge's and walking away talking to her and Jo. A part of me wants to follow them, to run away from the broken boy in front of me, but most of me wants to stay and find out why he's so broken.

He starts to walk away and at first I wonder what he's doing. Does he not want to talk? But then he turns once he's a few meters away and looks at me. Then I realise I'm supposed to follow. I am reluctant. I don't know whether I can do this anymore. But I do, I take a step forward and he turns and carries on.

As I walk, my breathing gets shallower and shallower. But still I carry on, and go to where he leads me.

We end up at a small, round bench. He sits down and I join him.

He doesn't say anything for a while. He just sits there, looking at me. Soon I can't stand the silence. "Look, Im not going to sit here all day." he jumps at me works but doesn't move.

"I-I... I'm so sorry Katniss." He looks at me and shifts so he can look at my face. "What I did was wrong. I should have pushed her off of me, I should have ran after you. You have no idea how horrible I feel, right now even. I came to your dorm last night, but Jo and Clove wouldn't let me in..."

"That's good. I wouldn't of been able to talk to you then."

He sighs. "Please forgive me Katniss. It wasn't me, she jumped on me! I would never, _ever _do anything to hurt you. I love you."

He stays quiet for a while, waiting for me to speak. Do I believe him? I don't know. My mind is so busy at the moment, so many thoughts are rushing around my head.

"Ok." is all I can manage. I must sound cold, horrible. I must sound like a girl how has broken someone's heart.

But then I dawns on me. I did. How could I not see this before! A boy who is lying would not be in such a state as Peeta is. Peeta looks like he has been up all night, a boy who lied would have slept soundly. Peeta looks broken, torn into piece, a boy who lied would look whole, fine. And worse of all. Peeta looks desperate. A boy who lied wouldn't be so desperate at all.

A small smile threatens to show on my lips. I was wrong. Peeta never stopped loving me. He never wanted to kiss Taylor. But then the smile fades entirely. I was wrong. I was wrong! And I broke his heart in thinking he was intentionally breaking mine! This is all my fault.

"This is all my fault!" I cry and collapsed to my hands. "I'm so sorry Peeta."

"What are you sorry about?" I hear him ask.

"Peeta I thought you cheated on me! I drove us apart! If I had just listen to reason and stopped wallowing in my own sorrow, I never would of hurt you!" I cry. I hear him move and then feel him wrap his arms around me.

"It's okay." he coos.

"NO! No its not okay! I hurt you!" I say.

"I hurt you too, I'm sorry." he soothes.

"But you didn't mean to! That was Taylor! I kept myself away from you on purpose! Hurting you while trying to make myself feel better. I don't deserve you Peeta Mellak."

He holds me tighter. "Kat, to me, you will always be perfect."

"But your so much better then me. You're kind and loving and understanding and everything! And I get upset to easily, don't listen, get angry-"

"No. Your strong, kind, protective and so much more. You _are _perfect, in every single way."

He leans back, takes my face in his hands and gently kisses me. It's feels like the void, is filling up. The emptiness is disappearing. I wrap my arms around Peetas neck and kiss him back.

After a while he leans back. "You have no idea how much I missed that." he smiles and kisses my nose.

But I still can't get over whole stupid I was! How I wouldn't listen. "I should go..." I say and look away. Tears threatening to appear

"Okay... I'll see ya." He says and let's go of me. I get up and slowly walk away. Processing what just happened.

So, are we back together now? Is everything alright? I walk steadily, trying to sort through my mind. All the pain, anger, sadness... It's gone.

I was so stupid! Why was I so dumb!

"Hey Kat, you okay?" Madge says. I blink a couple of times. Huh? I notice that I'm in my dorm. Madge and Jo are both staring at me from the sofa.

"Kat?" Jo asks.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Madge repeats.

I walk over to the sofa and flop over backwards so I'm upside down on the sofa back. "Yeah."

"Are you and Peeta... Back together?" Madge asks softly.

"I... I don't really know... We kissed." I mumble, not really aware of what I'm saying.

"So yes?" Jo says.

"yes?" I whisper

"or no?" Madge says.

"no?" I echo.

"I don't know!" I yell. "Probably..."

"Do you love him?"

"Always."

_**Sorry if this was a shoddy chapter! Is it good? Cause I don't really know... Oh and for those of you who asked about a sequel, I might, I don know... Should I? Some of you may have noticed I changed my name, but it is still me! Next chapter wont be up tomorrow, im out all day and overnight! Sorry but ill will try to get it up on tuesday evening! Please review and tell me what you think! Please! **_


	46. Girls night out

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger games. :( or mean girls..._

_**Okay you're probably gonna hate me for this but I don't think I'm going to do a sequel... I've got a really good idea for a new story! It's gonna be an AU again! Just to say the characters in this are a little OOC! Enjoy!**_

Katniss POV

_**46. **_

The next couple of hours fly by. All I do is sit with Jo and Madge talking. It's so weird. Just the little things like looking over and seeing Annie by the window, staring out with glazed eyes. Or hearing the tiny sound of Cloves rock music that's so loud you can hear it through her earphones. Or even going into the bathroom and seeing the clean surface without seeing the jars and tubs and tubes and boxes of Glimmers massive makeup collection. It's just me Jo and Madge.

"We should go out and do something, not just stay cooped up in this room for the whole afternoon and evening..." Madge says.

"We could go to the movie theatre. Or the pizzeria?" Jo says.

"How about both?" I ask, a tiny smile creeping onto my lips as I remember saying the same thing to Peeta.

"Sounds like a plan... We haven't actually had lunch yet..." Madge laughs.

"Yeah, I'm starving! Let's go to the pizzeria first!" Jo laughs.

We grab our bags and head out the door and towards the Seam. I notice that the weather has cleared up from the dark rainy days we have had recently. It's now warm and a little humid.

We reach the pizzeria laughing and joking about how Jo will have no partner in crime for the next two weeks until Clove gets back. We push through the large doors and I feel a pleasant breeze dancing across my face from the Air conditioner. I smile and walk up to the small desk in front of the doors.

"Um hey, table for three?"

"Right this way miss." the man says and walks over to a small table in the corner. The place is rather empty seen as its about three and lunch time is basically over. We sit down and the guy hands is our menus.

"OO! We should get the girls night out banquet! It's a meal deal for four people that comes with one massive drink of our choice with four straws for us all, a extra large pizza to share between us and a mount bellyache icecream!" Jo squeals. She only ever squeals when it comes to violence or food.

"Four? Theres only three of us?" Madge asks.

"Madge, if she could Jo would have the whole thing to herself!" I laugh.

We are all laughing as our waiter comes over. "Can I take your order?" he asks, smiling slightly.

"Yes, we will have the Girls night out banquet please!" Jo beams.

He laughs. "Sure thing! What drink?"

"Err... Coke?" I ask Jo and Madge.

"Ew, no I hate coke!" Madge laughs.

"Can I recommend our pink lemonade?" the Guy smiles.

"Oo, very girly!" Jo laughs.

"Yeah okay!" I say.

"And pizza topping?" he smiles.

"Err, pepperoni?" I ask.

"And pineapple, that's girly too!" Madge laughs.

We all laugh. "Okay, I get that for you!" he laughs and walks away.

We talk for five minutes when the guy comes over carrying a huge glass, that's about the length and width of his head, that's full of a pink liquid.

"Here you go!" he says and walks away again.

The glass has three straws protruding from the pink liquid and loads of ice floating around the top. There's also few lemon slices floating around.

Suddenly Jo fishes out one of slices and sucks it slightly. I stare at her with my eyes raised and she just laughs and waves me off.

"I wonder what makes it pink?" I wonder aloud.

"Food colouring?" Madge asks.

"Pink lemons?" Jo laughs.

Suddenly something lands on the table. I reach forward to pick it up. It's a lemon that has obviously just been hastily coloured in pink marker pen. I burst out laughing and turn around. The waiter is standing behind the desk looking around the room and whistling suspiciously. I laughs and so do the girls.

"There." Jo says picking up the lemon. "Problem solved" and before u can stop her she pelts it back over to the waiter. It hits him on the shoulder. I gasp and turn around back to our rabble and take a few sips of the lemonade, laughing.

"You're so lucky you have Gale still here with you..." Jo says to Madge a while later. "Mitchell has gone to his grandparents for the holidays..." she moans.

"Oh... At least you can call him." She says.

"Did you say good he to him?" I ask.

She smirks. "_oh yeah._"

I cringe at the mental image that force there way into my brain and am about to say something when a huge pizza is set in front of us. It's cut into large segments all with an equal amount of pepperoni and pineapple dotted on them. I smile. Yum!

"Enjoy!" I waiter says and walks off to serve another table.

Jo Madge and I look at each other for a second, grin and dig in. I take a piece and slowly lift it too my lips. I take a small bite and let the taste dance on my tongue. This is the third time in my life that I have ever had pizza. I remember my dad made some once back when I was little. He had said we would love it and we did. The second time was here in the canteen, but from what I can remember not this pizza or the one from the fatten tastes as good as my fathers.

But it's still amazing! Within ten minutes Ive already eaten two of the huge segments, but I don't hold a candle to Jo who is shovelling segment after segment into her mouth. I can't help but laugh.

After about half an hour the pizza is gone and the drink is drained. The waiter comes over to collect the pizza and laughs slightly at Jo licking her lips. "Good?"

"Amazing!" She laughs.

He chuckles and walks away holding the huge plate and glass.

We talk for another while and soon I hear the staggering feet of the waiter as he makes his way over to us. I turn and see him carrying a huge glass with a mountain of ice cream in. I laugh and note how many different flavours there are.

There's vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, mint, lemon, caramels me loads more. "What's the blue flavour?" I ask.

"Oh that's smurf flavour." the waiter says, grinning.

"Smurf?" I ask.

"Well, there used to be this thing on a-" he looks at my confused expressions and stops. "Ya know what, never mind."

We all laugh lightly and the waiter gives us all spoons. "Dig in!" He chuckles.

"Will do." Madge laughs and we all clutch our spoons and scoop up colour after colour of ice cream. I try it all the colours and live them all! They all have a new taste as they melt on my tongue.

It would surprise me if Jo could actually taste the flavour at the rate she's going. But all of a sudden she slams her spoon down and lets out a strangled cry. She then starts to massage her temples furiously while breathing shallowly. "BRAIN FREEZE!" She shouts.

I can't help but burst out with laughter again. Madge does the same and Jo keeps rubbing her head while glaring at us.

I then remember something my father told me when i had my first scoop of ice cream. "_if you start to get a headache and a really cold mouth, rub your tongue against the roof of your mouth, it works wonders!" _

"Rub - your... tongue... agains the roof - of your mouth." I manage to choke of between laughs.

Jo stares at me to a minute and then I can see her moving weirdly as she does what I said. After a while she calms down and laughs.

Before i know it the whole glass is empty and we are tightly with outlet spoons for the dregs of the cream.

"Would you like the bill?" The waiter asks behind me. We nod and he comes back a few minutes later. We pay and leave the waiter a large tip for the laugh we had with him. And then we lead, waving to him as we go.

It's four now and hotter. We make our way down the street and to the theatre where we walk up to the little window with a girl sitting inside looking extremely bored.

"Three tickets to..." I trail off looking at the list of movies.

"Pick a chickflick!" Madge squeals. What the hell is a chickflick? "Oo! That one!" she points to one and we get our tickets. We go inside and we are about to enter the screening room when Jo drags us over to the food counter.

"One large salt popcorn, a large coke and nachos." she tells the lady. "You guys want anything?"

"Who the hell can you eat after having that huge meal!" Madge says. We all laugh and Jo grabs her food.

"How on earth are you so skinny!?" I say and poke her belly.

We laughs and the movie starts up. It turns out to be a pretty good film. It's about a girl that goes to school for the first time and her friend tell her to spy on the popular bitches. Then she becomes a popular bitch without knowing! Its really good.

We walk it of the cinema talking about the movie and walk slowly back to our dorm. As we walk I get a text.

_**Peeta: Meet me in the corner I the field in ten minutes xxxx**_

_**Okay so there it is! Sorry if there is loads of mistakes I couldn't. Heck it if I wanted it to go up tonight! Oh and by the way, the last chapter is probably the next one.. sorry! Please please pleas review and thanks for the reviews for last chapter! XD **_


	47. A Love Song

_**HG Boarding School - A Hunger Games Fanfic -**_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games!_

_**Thank you all for the reviews I got for the last chapter! I really love reading them! I didn't upload yesterday because I decided to take longer on this chapter since it's the last one... It's quite sad actually! Anyway I'm depressed right now cause I was so close to seeing Tom Daley the English male diving hero and I almost got in, but then he left. :,( so I spent at least two hours lying face down on the floor repeating, "Ihatemylifeihatemylifeihatem ylife" again and again. But then I realised that I had to write for you so I got up and went to sit in the basement in the dark. Sorry to moan on at you for a while! **_

_**Also I'm sooo sorry that I'm not doing a sequel! I mean loads of you asked me and i feel like I've let you down but, please read the next story I'm going to write! If you want to read it, check my profile or PM me and I will let you know when The first chapters up! Anyway, here's the last chapter of HG Boarding School! :,(**_

Katniss POV

_**47. A Love Song**_

"Um guys..." I mumble, stopping dead in my tracks. The message is the exact same one that Peeta sent me when he made me a picnic on the field. That was one of the best days of my life...

"huh?" Jo says, turning to face me.

I hand her my phone and she and Madge read the text. "So?" Jo says.

"Well, should I go?" I ask, my brows creasing.

"Why wouldn't you?" Madge asks.

"Have you been a zombie for the past couple of days!" I ask.

They laugh slightly. "Dude I thought you guys made up?" Jo laughs.

"Yeah, you kissed." Madge says.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts brainless, go. He's waiting." Jo says and pulls Madge around and they start to walk off laughing.

"Guys!" I say but they just keep walking.

I sigh and look back at my phone. I read it again and again waiting to see if it will suddenly disappear and become a figment of my imagination. Does he really want to see me? I broke his heart didn't I? I didn't mean to but still I did. Does he still want me?

I don't wait another minute. I stuff my phone back in my bag and start to walk over to the field. It seems to take forever till I reach the soft green grass. It's still really warm even though it's November, but usually this means that soon the temperatures will plummet and stay in the minuses till next summer. But for now, its still lovely and warm so I take off my sweater and fold it before placing it in my bag, kick of my shoes and put them in to. I stand for a minute letting the sun soak into my face, feet, legs and arms before walking to the far corner of the empty green land.

Soon a red patch comes into view and makes me smile slightly. I pick up my pace and start to jog. I soon come to the edge of the red blanket. Just like last time there's a big wicker basket in the centre and petals dotted around it. There's also two pillows set on the rug on either side of the basket. But, no Peeta.

"Err, Peeta?" I say looking around.

I take a step forward. "Yes beautiful?" I jump and spin round. Peeta has his face right next to my ear. He's grinning.

"Don't do that!" I mumble. He laughs. I turn all serious and look him dead in the eye "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asks.

"Am I the only one that has actually been here for the past few days?" I mumble.

"Kat..." he starts but instead of carrying on, he just wraps his arms around me waist and pulls me close to him. "I love you Katniss. No matter what gets in the way I will never stop loving you. Whether its a fight, a person, an accident. Never. You have no idea how attached I am. You have no idea how happy I was this morning when I kissed you and you didn't pull back. You have no idea how much I hate that girl for getting in the way for a day and keeping us apart. I want to be with you forever, I have loved you forever. Since we were so young. But you never noticed and that day on the train, it was like... Like you finally saw me. And the time I kissed you. It was like being in the world to the first time. I love you Katniss Everdeen." He pulls away and reaches down into the basket. A minute later he pulls out a small, rectangular red velvet box. He opens it and pulls something out. He takes my hand and places it inside before closing my fingers around it. It's cold and circular. I look him in the eye for a second and then look down at me hand.

I open my fingers one by one to reveal a plain silver ring. Or plain do I think. It looks like an ordinary silver ring at a glance, but when you look closely, you can see that inscribed around it is a word. One simple, beautiful word. I look up at Peeta. "I-I... Peeta I'm not ready to get married..." I choke out.

"It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. It means that we'll love each other as long as we wear it, that we will never do anything wrong to each other." he smiles.

"Peeta... I-I..." my throat closes up and I feel tears fall down my face. It's as if I have taken of, risen high into the sky. My heart swells and all I can do is fling myself at him.

"So you like it?" He laughs and catches me.

I try to form a few words in my brain but, it's just too hard, it's like I'm drunk, high on Peeta and love. I nod vigorously and crash my lips to his. He picks me up slowly and holds me in his arms before spinning me around, then he sets me down on a pillow and pulls away. He slips the ring that was in my hand onto my left hand ring finger and then pulls another out of his pocket and places it on his. I laugh and he grins. I wrap my hands around his neck and rest my forehead against his. I gaze into his eyes and think how much I have missed them.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" he says, motioning to the picnic basket. I nod and he sits on the other pillow. I feel he's too far away so I scoot over to him and lean my head on his shoulder, which makes him smile. He reaches into the basket and pulls out a big bowl. He sets it to the side and pulls out two smaller bowls. He hands one to me and puts one on his lap. He gets two spoons and give one to me and then closes the basket.

"What is it?" I ask.

In answer, he picks up the big bowl and takes off the lid. The smell inside hits me like a tonne of bricks. It's the lamb stew. The one I had on our date. I smile and kiss his cheek.

He chuckles and pours some stew into my bowl on top of the rice that's already in there and then he does some for himself. He grins and I lift the spoon to my mouth.

"Oh my god..." I moan, forgetting about the amount of food I've stuffed myself with today. It feels as if my stomach is empty and all that can fill it is this lamb stew.

"Mm..." I moan again and Peeta chuckles.

"So... Are you packed for seven?" Peeta asks.

"Err... Well no..." I mumble. I hadn't packed because I didn't know if I would actually be going to seven with Peeta.

"Well why ever not!" he jokes and grins.

"I'm so excited!" I say.

"Mm, only one more day!" he laughs.

We continue talking and too soon we finish all the stew. But that's not all, Peeta brings out a cream pie.

"This is amazing!" I mumble, stuffing my second slice of pie into my mouth. It seem that my whole day has consisted of eating!

"Thank you..." Peeta laughs

"Wait you made this?" I gasp.

"Um... Yeah..." he mumbles looking at his pie.

"It's freaking amazing!" I say. "How!?"

"Hehe, well, the bakery let me use their kitchens today cause I paid them twenty bucks..." he mumbles.

"Oh, you didn't have to-"

"Shh, you got a little something there." he points to my face.

"Huh, where?" I ask.

He dips his finger in the cream on his pie and wipes it on my cheek. "There." he laughs.

"Hey!" I wipe a dab of cream on his nose."

"Oi!" he gives me a moustache.

"Oh I see how it is!" I get a small clump of my cream and throw it at him before getting up and trying to run away laughing.

"Oi!" I hear him get up and come after me but I run and he doesn't catch me. After a while. I stop. Where is he? I look around and walk forwards when someone grabs me from behind. I squeal and Peeta thrusts the rest of his pie into my face. I scream. And try to slap him, but he runs away laughing.

"I'm gonna get you Mellerk!" I yell and run back to the blanket. I pick up the pie in the tray that only has three slices taken out of it. I wipe the cream off my face and bend down pick up the half eaten pie. I clutch it with both hands and whip around in search of Peeta.

He's standing about two meters away, frozen. His eyes wide. I smile and before he can run. I throw the pie at him. It spins through the air and Peeta groans slightly before it his him, right in the face.

The pie sticks to him for a minute, and then drops off to the floor, leaving half its contents on Peetas face. He looks hilarious. His face is covered in the cream and so is his shirt where the pie fell off him and down to the floor. I burst with laughter.

"Funny is it?" Peeta asks. I can't answer, I'm laughing to hard. "You're so cute when you laugh, come here, gimme a hug!" he steps towards me. Oh great. This is what I did to him while covered in mud. I knew he'd get me back...

"Oh no frosty the snowman! No way!" I laugh and step back again.

Before I know he runs at me. Before I had time to think he grabs me and pulls me close to him with a squelch. "EW!" I try to pull back by I'm laughing too hard. He pulls me closer and kisses me. I then forget about the cream that's getting all over my face. I pull Peeta closer and kiss him back.

After a while I pull back because the cream is starting to cover my eyes. I laugh again and scrape the cream from my face and go to sit back down. Peeta follows and reaches into the basket, yet again.

"More?" I laugh.

"Don't worry, you'll love it." he laughs and pulls out another bowl covers by a tea towel. He sets it in front of me and grins. I narrow my eyes and pull the cloth of the bowl.

"Really?" I laugh picking up a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Really." he laughs and pick up another.

I laugh and reach forward to get some cream off of Peeta shirt for my strawberry. He chuckles and bites into the fruit.

After a while we finish all the strawberries and just sit chatting. We gaze up at the stars, the sunset long since gone. We point out pictures and clusters and joke about them.

We lay there, heads together on the soft grass. I turn my head to face him and I kiss his nose. "Id better go... The girls will kill me if I wake them up when I go in..." I mumble and sit up.

"Oh please stay for another five minutes..." He whispers and gets up as well.

I stand. "You said that 25 minutes ago." I laugh.

"Please." he stands up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close. He brushes my hair to the side and starts to kiss up the back of my neck.

"N-no, I... I..." he reaches my ears and kisses it, nibbling on my earlobe a bit. "I... I have to..." he kisses down my jaw and turns me around slowly. "I..." he kisses down my neck and up again and reaches the corner of my lips and stops. "Alright, five more minutes." I grab his face and kiss his lips. I open my mouth and snake my tongue into his. My arms wrap around his neck and his rest around my waist. Then I accidentally grind into him and he moans so I do it again. His hands travel lower and hitch my legs up and around his waist. He squeezes my butt a little and I giggle slightly and moan.

"Katniss..." he moans.

I smile and deepen the kiss. Before breaking away and kissing down his necks and to the top of his t shirt. Then I kiss back up and lick along his jaw. He moans and shudders and I start to feel something hard pressing against my thigh. I smile. He seems excited enough.

"Okay, I'm gonna go." I jump down and peck his cheek. Before turning and starting to walk away with a grin plastered to my face.

"What?" I hear him yell. "Katniss! Kat thats not fair! Come back!"

"Night Handsome!" I yell.

"What! NO KAT! Urgh. Fine. Night beautiful." he moans and I chuckle and continue to walk swiftly away.

When I get back to my dorm I still laughing under my breath. I unlock the door and push through slowly. I turn and close the door behind me before turning and leaning against the door. I breathe out slowly and look down at my left hand. I twist the ring around and around, admiring the glint of the letters as the light shines on them in certain way. I smile; it reminds me of the happy glint that I sometimes see in the depths of Peetas eyes.

"What are you all smiley about?" Madge gets up from her bed, sets down her book and walks over to me. "Good afternoon?"

I sigh and nod. "Wonderful" I walk past her and over to me bed. I sling my bag onto my bedside table and fluff up my pillow so I can sit down on my bed. I'm about to pull out one my textbooks to study, but I hear a hi pitched squeal so I look up. Only to see Madge running at me. She lunges forward and grabs my left hand.

"JOHANNA!" She screams and Jo runs out the bathroom door, she is soaking and naked.

"WHAT!" she screams back, looking around the room, her hand darts out and grabs a butter knife from the desk next to her and she holds it up in defence.

"ITS AN EMERGENCY!" Madge yells.

"WHERE IS HE? ILL GET RID OF HIM!" She yells, waving the knife around.

"NOT THAT KIND OF EMERGENCY! COME HERE!" Madge yells, waving her over using my hand.

"Oh... Whats up?" Jo puts the knife down and swaggers over. Madge holds up my left hand. What is wrong with Madge, she's beaming and waving my left hand about.

"SHIT KATNISS! WHAT IS THAT!" Jo yells and grab my hand. She pulls it up to her face and stares at it, wide eyed.

"Its... my hand?" I say, cocking an eyebrow.

"NO! WHATS THAT ON YOUR FINGER!" Jo yells.

"Will you stop yell-"

"IVE NEVER SEEN IT BEFROE!" Madge yells, grabbing my hand away from Jo and twisting the ring around my finger.

"OHMYGOD! DID PEETA PREPOSE!" Jo yells and jumps up and down.

"AND YOU SAID YES!" Madge wails.

"Guys-"

"AHHHHH!" They both scream and jump around. Then they go all serious and kneel down next to my bed.

"When's the wedding?"

"How did he do it?"

"Guys, i-"

"When's the wedding?"

"Can I be your maid of honour?!"

"GUYS! Im not-"

"NO! I wanna be your maid of honour!"

"HEY!"

"HEY!"

They start to fight, pulling each others hair, slapping each other, pushing and stuff. "Guys?" they keep on fighting. "Guys?" they take no notice. "GUYS!" they freeze and turn to look at me. "Finally! Its not a engagement ring, it's... its a promise ring..." I mumble.

"A what ring?"

"Promise. It means that as long as I wear it I promise the I will never stop loving Peeta, do anything to hurt him, or leave him. Which is why it's called a promise ring." I twist the ring around my finger again, looking down at it so that the girls can't see the giddy smile and blush on my face.

But still hear the collective gasp and slight squeal from Madge. "That is _so_ cute!"

"Why doesn't Mitchell do stuff like this for me!?" Jo moans and gently takes my hand to look at it. "That douche."

Madge and I laugh and Madge gushes again about how Peeta is so amazing and im so lucky and how beautiful the ring is.

"No, seriously, it must have cost him a fortune!" She says, turning the ring in her fingers, staring at it intently.

"Don't make me feel worse..." I mumble and they laugh.

"Hey, have you seen what's engraved on it?" Madge whispers.

"What's written on it?" Jo asks so Madge hands her the ring.

She examines it for a while and then gasps slightly. "He is _so_ in love with you."

"Yup, totally head over heels." Madge laughs.

"Can I have my ring back before you lose it and Peeta kills me." I laugh, avoiding their statements. They hand me back the ring and I slide it onto my finger. Then I just lie down and pull out my text book. Madge goes over to her bed and pulls out a new book that could be compared in size to a baby hippopotamus and Jo goes over to clothe herself.

After a while I slam my text book shut and slam my head back against the pillows behind me with a frustrated moan. I toss my book to the side and hear the soft thud it makes when hitting that floor. I sit up and run my finger through my hair. I exhale and swing my legs off the bed. I start to walk to the widow and I braid my hair to the side.

Standing by the window reminds me of Annie. I smile and pull out my phone. I dial Annie's number, then Cloves and Glimmer and call them all on a four way call.

"Hello?" They all say.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I ask.

"Really good... I've been diving nonstop in a beautiful pool all day! Its so warm here in 4" Annie laughs.

"Good here too, _So_ much fun here with my grandparents." Glimmer sighs sarcastically.

"Same here at Career camp, I'm with Cato at the moment, he says hi!" Clove laughs.

"Hey Cato!" We all laugh.

"What's Career camp?" I ask.

"It's like a fight camp." Clove says.

"Thats just what you need, more fighting techniques." Glimmer laughs.

"oo! Finn says, and I quote, "Hello there you sexy things"" She laughs.

"Haha hey Finnick!" We all laugh.

"Are Jo and Madge there?" Annie asks me.

"Um," i look around, Jo is passed out on her bed naked again and Madge in sleeping peacefully with her book on her chest. I turn back around to the window. "Only physically." I laugh.

"haha, well tell them we said hi when they wake up!" They all say.

"So, what you been up to a school Kat?" Glimmer asks.

"Well, i.. i made up with Peeta..." everyone laughs and says its about time. "And err, he gave me a Promise ring.." i mumble.

"OHMYGOD!" Glimmer gasps.

"Thats so sweet!" Annie laughs.

"Is it expensive?" Clove asks seriously.

"CLOVE!" Anne and Glimmer shun.

"What! I was just asking." She laughs. I hear a loud voice in the background. "Oops, thats me. I've gotta go. Its curfew here at Career camp and guys aren't allowed in girls dorms, so that's Cato and me in detention on the first day! I think that's a new record!" We all laugh. "Alright see ya guys! I'll call you, miss you loads, and love ya!"

"See ya Clove, miss you too, love you bye!" we all laugh.

Soon everyone has to go and we are all saying good bye. I hang up and set my phone down. I lumber over to my bed and peel off my clothes before sliding into my bed and falling instantly asleep.

"Kat? Katniss? Get up!"

"Urgh... five more minutes Prim..." I mumble into my pillow.

"Katniss get up!"

I open my eyes and blink a few times before yawning and stretching. I look up to see Madges face a few feet from mine. "What?" I mumble.

"We're all going to go and get breakfast together." Madge says and grabs my hand and helps me out of bed. "Now help me get Jo up, I've been trying for ages..." she groans.

"I now how to deal with this." I laugh and walk over to the bed Jo has passed on. On top of the quilt and snoring loudly. I laugh again. "Madge get me something from the fridge." A few minutes later Madge comes over with a chocolate bar in her hands. I take it and unwrap the corner. I wave it in front of her nose and she twitches and moans.

"D-do I smell chocolate?" she says and looks around. She grabs the bar from my hand and gobbles it down in five seconds flat. "I'm up."

"Then get up lazy." I laugh and walk away. We all get up and ready before going out the door and heading towards the Seam.

We eat at a fast food place and then just end up wandering in the field till lunch.

"Im gonna go back to our dorm, i wanna call Mitch." Jo says.

"Okay, i'll see you tonight." I say. She gets up, waves and starts to walk away.

"Kat, do you wanna come to the woods with me?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah sure!" I say, hop up and wave to Madge and Gale. Peeta and I make our way into the forest. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I wrap my arm around his waist and smile.

We walk aimlessly for a while, just walking down a path that was already here. We talk and talk about seven, his family, my family, stuff like that. Soon we reach a slow river, so calm it looks solid. I sit down on the bank and slowly dip my feet in the calm water and Peeta sits down next to me.

"Packed yet?" he asks.

"Shoot, I have to do that tonight... have you?" I sigh.

"I've been packed for ages now." He laughs.

"Always organised." I chuckle.

"Hmm..." He turns and kisses my cheek. I laugh lightly and he pulls me onto his lap. He wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder as we point out fish that are swimming around carelessly in the clear water on the river.

Soon i lay down and rest my head in Peetas lap and look up at the clouds, I can feel him untie my hair and begin to braid and tie it and I chuckle lightly under my breath. I close my eyes and start to hum a simple tune that has been going around my head all day. Then i realise that the tune is a song that my dad taught me years ago. I put the lyrics with the song and begin to sing it quietly.

I can remember all the verses of this long tune and I sing them all. When the song stops, i feel Peeta stop tugging at my hair. "Dont stop, its beautiful." He whispers, stoking my cheek. I smile weakly and look up into his eyes. My heart swells when i see the joy and admiration mixed in with many other happy emotions in them. I keep eye contact and start a new song that my dad taught me, a love song.

As the song draws to a close Peeta bends down and kisses my forehead softly. "I'll Love you forever."

"And ill love you." I don't have to say the word that finishes my sentence, because he knows what it is. So well in fact that he put it on my ring. That beautiful, amazing word that i feel i use so often because its just so perfect. He knows that i will love him.

I will Love him Always

_**So yeah, This story if now finished... :,( Sorry if you really wanted there to be a sequel! I want to thank each and every person that has been kind enough to Favourite me or my story, to follow me or my story, or who has reviewed. If you wan to read my next story, please follow me, or PM me and i will let you know when i start it!Thank you for reading, please review on the last chapter, and thank you for reading HG Boarding school. xxx**_


	48. My New Story

Hey guys, sorry if you thought I was carrying on the story and got all excited! Hehe, no. Sorry!

I'm only posting this because I think it's a great idea to tell you guys my new fic, it was suggested by a reviewer, (Thank you!) and it's a lot easier then PMing you all!

So here it is, it's called:

**Unplanned Surprises**

**Summery: When Katniss Everdeen finish High school she goes to live with her Uncle and Aunt in district four for a year before college to save up so she can actually go. She is determined to only focus on getting a job, and earning enough, but what will she do when she meets a boy with bright blue eyes that throws her completely off track? Modern day AU, slight OOC**

I'd be really happy if you guys read it! And tell me what you think!

Thanks!

HeartSapedArrow

:D


End file.
